


Faith and Despondency

by firstofhername92



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is kinda dark, non Canon, sons of anarchy ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstofhername92/pseuds/firstofhername92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane is the Vice President of the Black Stag Motorcycle Club. When President, Robert Baratheon, informs him of numerous new threats to the club. The number one enemy? The Golden Lion MC. After a raid on the GLMC clubhouse, they end up with a valuable hostage, in the form of a beautiful red head with deeper scars on her soul than anyone he's ever seen.</p><p>Sansa Stark had tried to escape the outlaw life, since she can remember. Only to be bounced around from one prison, to another. The newest prison features a brooding, tormented VP, with a rage that she longs to possess, in his eyes. </p><p>*Disclaimer*<br/>This is a non canon, modern Biker AU. All characters belong to George RR Martin. This fic is not a Sons of Anarchy/Game of Thrones crossover. But it will feature some dialogue and situations from both shows. I will NOT profit in any way from this fic. This fic will contain some dark material. I am not a professional writer. Mistakes will be made. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is loved and welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suits of Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cersei is not married to Robert. Joffery isn't his (pretend?) son. The Baratheon's are in no way connected to the Lannisters. They're sworn enemies. The other MC's include the Martells, the Faceless Men, and the Greyjoys. Ned is still dead. Catelyn is, too. 
> 
> Each chapter will alter from Sandor to Sansa's PoV. 
> 
> As stated in the disclaimer, This is NOT a crossover. The only characters I will use are Game of Thrones/ASOIAF.  
> However, the only things I know about biker gangs came from Sons of Anarchy. I will be using similar settings, dialogue and situations (such as gun running). So even though I will not be using characters from SoA, a lot of other things will be very similar. Also, a lot of OOC characters.  
> There ain't no such thing as an honorable outlaw, Darlin'. ;)  
> Thanks for reading. :) I hope this is up to par for you SanSan readers!

*For this fic, I'll be using Roman Reigns as Sandor and Deborah Ann Woll as Sansa :)*

[pic set](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-10-23_11.56.29_zps1iscchqg.jpg~original)   


** Sandor **

"Yo, VP! We're at the table in twenty." club treasurer, and youngest brother of the club President, Renly Baratheon shouted across the parking lot. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'!" he shouted in return. 

He took the final drag of his cigarette, threw it on the ground and snuffed it out with his boot. Releasing the smoke into the air, he headed past "Baratheon-Selmy", the Auto Garage that most of them worked at, when they weren't making runs, and walked inside of the clubhouse. Most of the guys were around the bar. Drinking beer and taking shots before noon, wasn't exactly Sandor's cup of tea. Once the sun went down, however, he could out drink each and every one of his brothers.

Lately, it had been pure chaos. The Golden Lion MC had been hitting them hard, whenever they got the chance. Two shipments of AK-47's and M-16's had been ransacked and stolen. Leaving them with two dead members and nearly 80 thousand dollars in debt to the Viper MC, their main buyers. 

It was a lot of shit, that's what it was. He knew the meeting today would be about one thing and one thing only: Retaliation.

He noticed club President, Robert Baratheon and his other brother, Stannis, the Sargent at Arms, were missing. 

"Robert and Stan already at the table?" Sandor asked as he walked over by Renly and Drogo. 

"Yeah, they're fucking pissed that we let the second shipment get attacked. Fuck, Hound. Even you didn't expect those assholes to hit us twice in one month. Two guys gone, too. Hope you're ready. Robert is out for blood."

Sandor laughed. "I'm always ready to get bloody, Renly. Don't you worry." he patted Renly's cheek. "You just focus on keeping your dinner down, this time."

Renly had thrown up the last time they had to spill blood. Sandor wasn't sure the boy had ever killed anyone, but he wore the cut, same as the rest of them.

Sandor's comment made Drogo laugh, and Robert's son, Gendry, who was behind the bar serving drinks, tried and failed to suppress a smirk.

"You think somethin' is funny, prospect?" Renly shouted at Gendry. 

Prospects were potential members. They had to endure all of the shit jobs and as many jabs as patched in members could throw at them. They were essentially slaves for a year, then the club would vote on whether to patch them in or not.  Since, they had not had a Prospect since Renly, he was enjoying giving back what he had received over five years ago.

Gendry would have no problem patching in, but he had to endure the torture for a year, same as anyone else. The other kid would have done good, too. But the lions killed him when they ransacked the second shipment.

Sandor and Drogo knew that Renly was only giving the prospect a hard time for amusement, but that didn't stop the boy from getting scared. 

"No, uncle Renly. Nothing is funny." Gendry stuttered. 

Renly grabbed the prospect by the collar and pulled him in. "I'm not your uncle Renly, kid. Not until you either patch in, or fail fucking miserably at being a prospect and take the walk of shame without a cut. Got it, maggot?" Renly said menacingly, but as soon as Gendry nodded profusely and continued his task of keeping the shot glasses full, Renly broke out into a big grin. 

"I don't miss being a prospect." he laughed, before shouting, "Go clean the bathrooms, SQUIB!" the boy nodded and ran off to find cleaning supplies.

Sandor and Drogo had to look away to avoid laughter. 

"We've all been there. Kid has to take his bruises and get up, or he'll never make it. At least he hasn't cried yet." Drogo said, mocking Renly. 

"I thought you guys were going to kill me!" Renly defended.

"Yeah, you were supposed to think that." Sandor chimed in with a smirk. 

"But, lucky for you, instead of a bullet we gave you a cut." Bronn, who had been listening in, decided to speak up. "Don't worry. We'll think of an equally traumatizing way to patch the lad in."

The three of them continued to share jokes at one another's expense, until the doors to the meeting room opened. Stannis stepped through. He was a fairly stern man, who took his job way too seriously. But he was damn good at what he did. Stannis arranged all of the gun suppliers and buyers. He had brought three times as much money in than Barristan Selmy did. He wasn't scared to put a bullet in someone's head, with no hesitation. But Stannis was still well respected, and still a brother. He didn't joke around as much as the rest of them, however, it wasn't completely shocking to hear him crack a dry joke once and a while.

Today, however, there would be no joking. Stannis looked angry and ready to tear the first person to defy him in half.

"Around the table. NOW." Stannis gritted through his teeth.

Everyone except the Prospect filed into the room, where they held what they referred to as "Church". In the center of the room was a large wooden table with the skull of a stag carved into the center. The same stag that was on the back of the cut that each and every one of their brother's wore. Seated at the head of the table was Robert. Sandor and Stannis would sit on either side of him. Then Renly and now, Barristan Selmy, since he was the oldest member of the club, now that EB had died during the Lion's attack.

Robert looked tired and angry. He had a wipe out a month back and broke his leg. Meaning he had been on no runs in a month and wouldn't go on any for a few more weeks. 

"Everyone settled? Good." Robert said without actually waiting to find out if everyone was settled or not.

He cleared his throat. "We lost E. B. As well as the other prospect, Hot Pie. The fucking Lions have stolen our guns, killed our brothers, and made our life hell since my wreck." Robert slammed his fist down. "No god damn more, you hear me? Tonight we strike back! Tonight, the Lions make a run of their own. Leaving Boros Blount and Lancel Lannister at their clubhouse to guard the guns that they stole from us. That's where you come in." he looked to Sandor. 

Stannis spoke, relaying the plan to everyone. "Me, Bronn and the Hound will go in through the front, Drogo Renly and Jorah will rush the back. Barristan will wait here with Robert. Loras, You'll drive the truck to haul the guns back here. We get in, we kill both of the lion scum, we torch the place, then we book it the hell out of there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "No old ladies or kids there?"

"Shouldn't be, I've been surveying them for the past year. Normally when they do a run, all of the women go to Tywin's house. They won't leave them in the clubhouse to wander around while they're gone. It may be a good idea to check the place, just to be sure." Loras said, typing away on his laptop. "Sometimes, Cersei's kid leaves his old lady at the clubhouse. I've seen her go in, but not come out with the other old ladies. She doesn't come outside until the lions are back."

Everyone nodded again.

"We'll search the place for non members before we torch it, and kill every lion that we see." Drogo smiled, "Done."

"Don't get cocky, Drogo. Just get the job done and don't fuck it up. Oberyn will have my fucking head if he doesn't get those guns!" Robert shouted. "The lions leave at 9 tonight. We attack at 10. Make sure that Tywin and his rabid pride of lions are well away before we go in."

"You know your brother is Tywins Sargent at arms now? You gonna be okay with this?" Jorah asked Sandor. 

Sandor just laughed, even though the mention of Gregor made the scar on the side of his face sting. "The only thing I'll have a problem with is if one of you assholes put a bullet in him before I do." he waved it off, "You guys are my brothers. Not that sick fuck. I got this. I'm with the Stags, always."

"None of us doubt you, Hound. Your loyalty is what got you to VP. We're just making sure that you can handle it if it comes down to it." Stannis said. 

Sandor nodded, "I'm here. One hundred percent."

Robert nodded at him, "Good." he then banged the gavel, effectively ending church. 

The men sat there for a while longer, going over details of how this would play out. Stannis was confident that it would go by with little to no incidents.

At 9 o'clock he dressed in his bullet proof vest, under a black T-shirt and his cut, with dark faded jeans and black army style boots. He tucked a gun behind him, into his waistband and stuck one in his boot. 

At 9:30 he and the guys loaded onto their Harley's and headed to the Lion's den. They parked just down the street.

At 9:50 PM, Sandor and Stannis were in position outside of the Lion's clubhouse. He assumed it would be set up a lot like their own. Storage, bedrooms for everyone, a bar and a room for church to be held in. The guns would be in storage.  

It was 9:58. Stannis was on the phone with Drogo. "Alright. Move in, NOW." they both rushed towards the red door with the golden lion carved into it and kicked it in. Sandor fired first, at a scrawny blonde man, his bulled going into the right side of his head killing him instantly. Stannis killed the second man, who was much larger with dark hair in the same fashion. The scrawny one was the Lannister, no doubt. They killed the two men so fast, it was almost too easy. If they didn't have eyes on the lions, an hour away from there, Sandor may have felt uneasy about how easy it was.

"We got the guns!" Drogo called from the back.

"Okay, take them out back." Sandor said, while Stannis called Loras to move the van in.

"Bronn, You search the back for anyone. Stannis and Me are going to check the bedrooms. Jorah, check the bar. Drogo and Renly load the guns up." Sandor shouted his orders.

They each went to do their tasks before burning the place to the fucking ground. There were two different halls with 5 bedrooms each. Stannis took the right hall and Sandor the left one. Stannis shouted that he was clear. Sandor had reached the fourth room, it was locked. 

He banged on the door. "Open up!" he growled. 

_Silence_

Sandor banged again. "Look, we're about to torch this motherfucker. So, either open the fucking door, or burn to death when we burn this fucking place down."

A nervous feminine voice answered after he'd said that. "I can't open the door. It's locked from the outside."

He inspected the door and she was right. There were two extra locks that could only be unlocked by key. 

"Stand back." Sandor shouted before he rammed into the door knob with his boot. It didn't budge so he took out his pistol. 

"I'm going to have to shoot the locks, get on the ground." he explained to the girl. 

"I'm on the ground." she shouted. 

He quickly shot the two locks and then repeated his action, by this time effectively, kicking in the door. Sandor was met with the most stunning pair of beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen and fiery red hair. 

Her mouth dropped open a little when she saw him, her eyes traveled over his chest, and she looked as if all hope was gone. 

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked almost numbly. She was scared, that was clear, but it was as if she didn't care if she lived or not. Sandor lowered his gun. 

"If I was going to kill you, I'd have let you burn." he looked around the small room, then back to the girl. "Who locked you in here?"

"My fiance." she answered with a blank look.

"And who is your fiance?" he said a little more demanding than he'd intended. 

"Joffrey Lannister." she said with a tone that could only be described as disgust. 

"You find something?" Stannis shouted. 

He looked at the girl, who was still on the floor, her eyes never wavered. She held his stare, no matter how afraid she probably was. He respected that. Sandor knew he was an intimidating man. For her not to back down, this girl had to have been through some shit.

"Yeah, man. In here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there is no confusion.  
> the Black Stags include:  
> Robert-Club President  
> Sandor-Vice President  
> Stannis- Sargent at Arms  
> Renly-Treasurer  
> Drogo-Club Member  
> Bronn-Club Member  
> Barristan Selmy-Club Member  
> Jorah Mormont-Club Member  
> Loras Tyrell-Club Member  
> Gendry-Prospect  
> And a "cut" is the vest that bikers wear over their shirts with their club patches on it.  
> Old ladies are girlfriends or wives.


	2. Poor Little Lambs

**Sansa**

Sansa had been alone, locked in Joffrey's bedroom in the Lion's den for an hour when she heard shots. At first she had been hopeful that it was her brothers Robb and Jon. After the Golden Lions had her parents killed, there was not enough support to keep the Direwolf MC running. So, her brothers and the rest of this charter, had patched over to the Faceless Men. They were now collectively known as the Faceless Wolves. That hope was quickly shattered, as soon as she saw the cut of the large man who had shot the locks off of her prison. 

He was not from the Faceless Wolves, but the Black Stags. 

They weren't as merciless as the Lions. But they were still killers. They were still outlaws, come to take her to a new prison. 

Her first prison, she was born into. Her Father was president of the Direwolves MC. She was never allowed to do things normally. Families were often targets of some sort of revenge or power plays. Her brothers Jon and Robb, even her sister Arya, were enthralled by the life. Sansa was not. She'd stayed in that prison for her first twenty years of life.

She vowed to find someone outside of the MC world. That's how she was taken to her second prison. She was tricked. She met Joffrey, who was everything she dreamed of. Or so she had thought. She had to date him behind her family's back. If it weren't for the secrecy, she'd have known that Joffrey Lannister was very much involved in the outlaw life.

She didn't learn the truth until he had her parents killed by Meryn Trant and Gregor Clegane. He had broken the news about her parents just before he proposed, telling her the only options were to marry him or face the same fate as her parents. He had promised to leave her siblings alone, if she accepted. So she did. That had been four years ago. She wasn't allowed to leave. If by some chance they left her alone, she was locked in a room. 

Sansa had been beaten and tormented nearly every day since she entered the Lions den. If it wasn't Joffrey hitting her, it was Cersei insulting her or Gregor and Meryn telling her every detail of how they killed her parents on Joffrey's request. 

Now, this fearsome stranger was about to whisk her away into her third prison. At this point in her life, she knew the only thing that the Stags could do to her, that the Lions hadn't was kill her. She would welcome death.

After he questioned her association with the lions, she heard another voice come from the hallway. 

"You find something?" the voice called.

The large man looked at her again. Into her eyes, but it felt like he was looking at her soul. His storm grey eyes were filled with so much rage, and intimidation. Sansa was mesmerized. The long scar that ran down the length of his face said he'd been through hell. She envied his ability to turn his hell into rage and anger. She could only turn her hell into nothingness, numbness and masks. 

This man's rage both scared and intrigued her. She couldn't look away. 

"Yeah, man. In here." the man rasped to the voice.

A very stern looking man entered the room. 

"Who is she?"

"Joffrey's old lady." 

Sansa cringed at the words. She never wanted to be an old lady. She didn't want to be with Joffrey. The other man looked at her with disdain.

"What's your name?" the stern man asked her. 

Sansa knew the only way she was getting out of here alive, was to tell the truth.

"Sansa Stark." 

That got their attention. Both men looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. 

The rage filled man spoke next. "You're Eddard and Catelyn's kid?" he asked in disbelief. 

She nodded slowly. 

"Robert will want to speak with her." stern man said. "Bring her."

Sansa tasted the familiar, bitter, metallic taste of fear in her mouth. She instantly felt sick. She knew they'd send people to kill her. She knew too much about the Lions for them to just let her go, unscathed.

The large man nodded and the stern man left the room. 

"Okay, red. Up." the man commanded.

She threw her hand over her mouth to avoid vomiting, as hot tears came flowing out of her eyes. 

"They'll send someone to kill me. You don't know who you'll have to deal with if you take me." she said in a desperate attempt to get him to leave. 

"On the contrary. I know exactly who they'll send. And I'm looking forward to it. Now get the fuck up!"

She was so tired of being afraid. Of living in fear of when she'd be killed. Still on the floor she wiped her tears away and reluctantly stood on shaky legs.

"You're not afraid of the Mountain that rides?" she asked. He didn't answer. His silence fueled some form of bravery.

Sansa scoffed. "Of course you're scared of him. I don't blame you. He's already gone into vivid detail of what he's going to do to me if I ever escape. So, forgive me, but I'd rather not get tortured to death." she said in a dangerously calm voice. 

The man flinched, "You won't." he said in a low voice, then cleared his throat. "Besides, this is a kidnapping. Not an escape. Now walk." he pointed his gun at her again.

She nodded and walked past the man, he followed behind her until they reached a group of large men. Some friendlier looking than others. 

"Robert know about her?" a younger man with a goatee asked. 

The stern man answered. "Yeah, I called him. Let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Sansa shouted. Once every eye in the room was on her, she didn't know why she didn't just keep her mouth shut, but she wanted something that was hers before it was lost forever in a fire. "There's a safe. Behind a painting at the bar. I know the code and there's a lot of money in there."

The men looked around speaking some silent language to one another. The large man spoke. "What's in it for you?"

"There's a necklace in the safe. A Direwolf on a long chain."

The man nodded. "Fine, I'll get it. What's the code?"

She told him the code and he shouted orders for someone named Renly to put her in the van. The man with the goatee stepped up to her with a polite, dashing smile. 

"Come on, darlin'. We won't hurt you." he held out his arm and warily, Sansa looked her arm through his. "Your father and my brother were good friends. You have nothing to be afraid of. Okay?"

Sansa nodded, "Okay."

They walked to the van, where a young curly haired man was waiting. The gorgeous smile that he shot at Renly did not go over Sansa's head. 

"Loras, this is Sansa. Eddard Stark's oldest daughter." Renly said smiling.

Loras' eyes got wide. "She's the one everyone thought was-"

Renly cut him off. "Yes. Yes, she is." he said with a strained smile. "We're going to let Robert tell her everything. Joffrey had her locked in a room, so she's probably been kept in the dark."

"You'd be surprised." Sansa said wryly.

The men looked at her confused. 

"If it was anything that could potentially hurt me, Joffrey told me." she explained. 

"Did you know everyone thought you were dead?" Loras asked. 

Her mouth dropped open. She had not known that. That's why Robb and Jon hadn't come for her. They thought she was dead. She shook her head 'no'.

"Here, in the van. Robert will explain everything." Renly said and Loras gave her a small smile. 

The large man, with rage in his eyes approached the drivers side of the van. Reaching a balled up hand over Loras.

"Here, Red." she held out her hand and he dropped the diamond encrusted direwolf on the sparkling white gold chain into her palm. 

"Thank you." she said, not taking her eyes off of the necklace that she hadn't seen in three years, since Joffrey had ordered it ripped from her neck. 

He didn't respond to her but spoke to Loras. "Go ahead back to the clubhouse. Park it in an auto bay. Take her to Robert. We'll head there as soon as we light this bitch up." 

"10-4, VP." Loras said with a mock salute. 

They drove to the clubhouse with Loras attempting to make small talk, and Sansa answering in short, courteous replies. Their clubhouse was only a few miles away from the lion's den, which made Sansa uneasy. 

When they arrived at the Stag's clubhouse. Loras parked the van inside of an automotive garage. He then motioned for her to get out, and they both stepped through the bay door before he pulled it down and locked it. 

"This way, sweetheart." Loras said, twirling his keys in his hand. 

She followed Loras through the parking lot of the auto garage, behind it, into the clubhouse. 

Sansa gazed around when she stepped through the double doors. The set up was eerily similar to the lion's den. The only difference, really was a lot of black and gold in place of the red and gold. It was nerve wracking. 

There was an older gentleman sitting at the bar, and another set of double doors, that Sansa assumed lead to Church. 

She headed through the double doors to see a slightly fat bearded man, who looked at her like he'd seen a ghost. 

"Mother of God." the man said, "You're really alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on chapter 3 as soon as I've finished writing chapter 9 of my Stansa fic. :)


	3. Playing with Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally put warnings, but we're about to find out shit that happened to Sansa in the Lion's den. It get's pretty bad, just to let y'all know.

**[pic](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-10-26_06.03.59_zps2sdcsgyq.jpg~original) **

**Sandor**

After they had torched the fucking Lion's den, they headed back to the clubhouse. Sandor was practically full of glee when he watched the den engulfed in flames. The best part was, the Lions would have a rough time getting retaliation. Their clubhouse was essentially impenetrable, that's why they had been hitting the Stags on gun runs. 

The hostage was no use to them. Robert would not likely trade her. She would be a permanent asset. That made him even more nervous. They didn't need the heat. Once everyone found out that the oldest Stark girl was actually alive, her family would want her back. The Lions would want her dead, and likely keep coming until she was dead. 

It was a lot more than it was worth. But Robert would not be moved on anything that had to do with Starks. He had made that clear when the Faceless Wolves had taken a client. Sandor called for retaliation, Robert wasn't having it. 

He straddled his Harley and fired it up. He rode at the head of the group. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up at the clubhouse. 

"Bronn, Drogo and Jorah, Unload the guns. Stannis call Oberyn and let him know to come get his guns tomorrow."

After giving his orders he went to find Robert and see what his plans for the girl were.

He entered the clubhouse to find Loras and Barristan at the bar drinking beers and the prospect behind the bar cleaning shot glasses. 

"Where's his highness?" he asked jokingly.

"Chapel. With Sansa." Loras said. "He said for you to go in when you got here."

Sandor was confused as to why. 

"Me?"

"I didn't ask questions, brother. Just what he said."

He nodded and made his way to the double doors, he was probably in trouble for pointing a gun at the girl. 

He walked through the doors to find Robert and the beautiful red-head in conversation. When he closed the door behind him, they both turned in his direction. The girl visibly tensed up. 

"It's alright, girl. He's just here to decide what our next move is. Sit down, Sandor." Robert said. 

He was seated at the head of the table and she was sitting where Sandor would normally sit, so he took Stannis' seat across from her. She kept her blank mask on. 

"Continue, sweetheart. What happened after you met Joffrey."

She looked at Sandor warily. And cleared her throat, returning her eyes to Robert.

"I had to sneak around to see him. Every normal guy I had ever met was scared away by my dad and brothers. By the life itself. So, I kept our relationship a secret. I had no idea who he was. Who his family was. The day he had my parents killed, we were supposed to go on a weekend getaway. Instead, we went to the Lion's den. He and Tywin had used me to find out where my dad was going to be. Mom was collateral damage." she took a deep breath. 

"It's okay, we can talk about it later if you want." Robert assured her. 

"No, I haven't talked about it since it happened. It's my fault. Someone needs to know the truth."

Robert nodded, "Sansa this is not your fault. But Take your time." 

"Can I call my brothers?" she asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, sweetheart, but soon. Okay?"

She nodded and swallowed. "When they took me to the Lion's den, that's when I found out the truth. Joffrey was a Golden Lion. He had Meryn and Gregor brutally kill my parents. I guess he told everyone that they killed me too. But I'm not sure." 

Robert let out a breath, "Yes. The word was that you were also killed in the crossfire. An unidentifiable red haired girl was found with your parents. Obviously, it wasn't you, but we all thought it was."

"They killed a girl to make everyone think I was dead?" she asked with disgust. Her eyes got wide with realization. "They only kept me alive so they could torture me."

Sandor felt sick, but he tried to not let it show on his face. He knew what the evil fucks were capable of. He didn't actually want to know what all she'd been through. But that didn't stop him from asking the question going through his head. "What did they do to you?"

Both she and Robert looked at him quizzically for a second. Then she spoke, "It would be a shorter list if I told you what they didn't do to me." she said with the same numbness that she'd been using since they found her. The girl had trained herself to not feel anything. It was a good trait to have, but it was fucking sad that the lions were that brutal to women. 

It didn't surprise him though. Gregor had killed their entire family without hesitation. It would be like swatting a fly for Gregor to beat the shit out of a girl. Especially if it was on order from the VP of the Lions. Joffrey had taken over as VP when his uncle, Jaime Lannister had lost a hand. 

"Sansa, did they...?" Robert searched for the words. 

"Rape me?" she said boldly. "I don't know how to answer that. Not really, just... Sometimes I had to make choices to keep myself safe."

"What does that mean?" Sandor asked her. 

"It means that sometimes I had to choose to let Joffrey flop around on top of me for thirty seconds, rather than getting smacked around for thirty minutes, by him and his goon squad. So if that's rape, then sure. Add it to the list. But as far as being tied up, held down and gang raped, no that didn't happen. Not that they didn't threaten me with it" she snapped. 

"Jesus Christ." Sandor nearly whispered. Robert looked as if someone had punched him in the gut and banged his fist down on the table. Sandor abruptly stood and stormed out the door, heading to the bar. 

"Prospect. Bourbon. Now." he shouted. By the time Sandor reached the bar, Gendry already had a bottle of Maker's Mark and a shot glass on the bar. He snatched it up and walked back to the room, snatching a lit joint out of Bronn's hand. 

"You okay, bro?" Drogo asked. 

"Yeah, get your old lady here. Tell her to bring some clothes for Red."

He continued through the double doors, slamming the shot glass in front of Sansa pouring a shot, then handing the bottle to Robert. Sandor sat down, where he had previously been sitting and took a drag off of the joint he had taken from Bronn. She looked at him quizzically, then at the bourbon. Understanding flashed over her eyes.

"In this life, you either know everything, or don't know anything. Bits and pieces of knowledge will get you killed. So tell us everything, Red."

"Hound, give her a minute." Robert warned. 

Sansa looked at the two of them, picked up the shot glass and downed the contents without making a face at the taste of the bitter liquid.

"I'm fine." she said, "I can tell you everything."

Robert drained a shot from the bourbon, "We can always do this later, dear." He said with obvious discomfort.

"I'd rather get it over with."

"Fine. Everything you say stays in this room, Red. Tell us your story." Sandor said.

She nodded. "At first it was just a slap or punch from Joffrey. He'd do the hitting and then he'd have Meryn and Gregor describe every detail of how they killed my parents. Then he started telling Meryn, Boros and even Mandon, until he tried to kill Dr. Tyrion, to hit me while he watched. He only had Gregor hit me if I really made him mad." she shook her head in disgust. "Every time the Mountain hit me, he fractured a bone. Last time it was my ribs. The man is ruthless."

"You don't have to tell me how ruthless the fucking Mountain is, Red."

"He's your brother." it was a statement, not a question. 

Sandor clenched his fist. "We share the same parents. But he's not, nor will he ever be, my brother."

"Sorry." she said.

"He beat the shit out of you, because your fiance told him to, and you're sorry because I'm related to the sick fuck?"

She shrugged and looked at him in defiance. "Yes."

She held his gaze,  for a moment. Her eyes read his soul. 

_They're so fucking blue._

Robert cleared his throat and continued the interrogation. "The only thing I don't understand is why they locked you up. You were too scared to run, what's the point of locking you in a room?"

"Honestly, I don't know. To be hateful? To remind me that I belonged to Joffrey? To remind me that I was property of the lions? Take your pick."

"Thank you, Sansa. For entrusting us with this information." Robert said giving her a small, sympathetic smile. 

"You'll stay here tonight. Drogo's old lady, Dany is bringing you some clothes." he said to Sansa, then turned to Robert, "I'll have the prospect clean up a spare room, here. Tomorrow, we should move her somewhere safer than this, though."

Robert nodded, "Sansa, Darlin' go into the bar room, we'll be there shortly," she nodded and exited the room, nervously. "We'll put her in the cabin in Dorne or something. Either way you'll be in charge of her safety."

Sandor whipped his head around to meet Robert's stare. "I'm not a fucking babysitter. Isn't this why we have prospects?"

"I love my son, but I don't trust him with something as important as Sansa's safety. I'm sorry, Sandor. Only for a week or so until we make more permanent arrangements."

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

Robert chuckled at him, "No, you don't. I'm counting on you VP."


	4. Salvage

**Sansa**

She walked through the chapel doors, with her arms crossed, into the room of large, dangerous bikers. It was nerve wracking. She kept expecting them to flip the script on her, like the Lion's had. But they didn't. Some were nicer to her than others, but none of them were actually going to harm her. Her heart wanted to believe it, but her mind would not allow her to trust any of them.

Robert came out of the chapel, followed by the VP. Sandor, that was his name. He looked pissed, Robert looked stressed. Sansa briefly felt guilty, because she was likely the cause of the anger and stress. It was fleeting, however, as the thought of _"It's not your fault that they took you from the lion's den."_ passed through her head. 

"Get a room clean for the lady, grunt!" Sandor shouted at the prospect. The boy jumped and practically ran across the bar, to the hallway. Sandor followed him. Sansa felt bad for the boy. She knew it was a part of this life, but she never understood why.

Renly walked over to the table where Sansa was seated. 

"How you doing, Darlin'? You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"My nephew will be done with your room shortly. Then you can go to bed." Renly smiled at her. "You could always join us in drinking and fighting, but you don't seem like the sparring type." he joked.

That made her laugh. "Thanks, Renly. Perhaps some other time." 

"I'll hold you to it. Look. I'm not sure what all you went through at the Lion's Den. All I can do, is go by the fact that you were locked in a room, with no way out. And I assure you, Sansa. We don't treat women badly here. You damn sure won't get anything less than the utmost respect."

She gave him a small smile, even though she was still not entirely comfortable here "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He got up and returned to his seat by Loras at the bar. Sansa sat and observed the way the Stags treated one another. They acted like an actual family, not at all like the Lions. 

A very pretty blonde woman walked into the clubhouse carrying a bag and a basket. She had cotton top blonde hair with even lighter blonde streaks in it. Her make up was dark and she had a very boho-hippie sense of fashion, matched with a lot of bright colors. She had those rings on that only go halfway up your finger. 

The large man named Drogo got up and greeted her with a kiss. She grabbed a paper bag out of the basket, then sat the basket in front of the majority of the men at the bar. 

"Dany, you don't have to keep bringing us this vegan shit." Bronn laughed.

"No, but if I didn't, none of you would eat any real food, ever."

"I don't know what we'd do without you, sweetheart!" Loras praised, through a mouthful of bagel. 

"We'd actually eat like men." Sandor, who Sansa hadn't seen approach said with a laugh. "Come on, Red. We put you in Drogo's old room, since he never stays in it."

Sansa suddenly felt awkward with all eyes on her once more. She nodded and stood up making her way over to the group of people. 

"I'll show her where it is!" Dany said cheerfully. She grabbed Sansa's hand after slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the small paper bag. "Come on!"

She allowed the carefree blonde to drag her down the hallway, even though she was shorter than Sansa, she had a lot of strength.

"Oh my God I'm sorry. I'm used to leading around two hundred and fifty pounds of biker. Didn't mean to pull your arm off." she joked as they approached a long hallway of rooms. "Daenerys. But everyone calls me Dany." she held out her hand to shake Sansa's.

"It's fine. I'm Sansa." she shook the girl's hand. 

Dany laughed, "I know who you are. You're practically biker royalty."

Sansa's eyes got wide, "Me? No, that's impossible. Everyone thought I was dead."

Dany looked at her sadly. "Yes, but you're a Stark. And Starks are biker royalty around here." she said kindly.

Sansa returned Dany's kindness with a small smile and stepped back for her to lead the way. The two walked down the hallway until they got to the end. The second door from the end on the right was Drogo's old room.

"This room is in between Loras and Sandor's rooms. If you need anything tonight just let one of them know." Dany told her. 

It was a simple room, with a bed, TV and dresser, with posters of half naked women and motorcycles all over the walls. There was a closet and a door that led to a bathroom. It was surprisingly spotless in the room. 

"This is the room with the cleanest bathroom, since Drogo always stays at home." Dany explained, "Before Drogo and I got married, I tried to keep this room as clean as possible."

"It looks comfortable, Dany. Thank you."

"Here." she handed Sansa the paper bag. "Organic banana muffins and vegan bagels. None of that processed shit that the guys eat." she laughed.

"Oh my god thank you, I'm starving." she bit into a muffin. "Wow. I may turn fat if you keep these in stock."

Dany laughed, "I know. They're good, right?"

She began to rummage through her larger bag looking at Sansa then back to the bag. 

"You're a lot taller than me, a lot of this won't fit. But there is this dress that's already short on me that you could pull off as a top and these shorts should fit you. I'll get the club credit card from Renly and we'll go shopping tomorrow." Dany stopped herself. "That is if you want to."

Sansa smiled, "I'd like that. If they'll let me I'd love to."

"Let you?" she looked at her quizzically. "You can go wherever you want. I mean sure, We'll have to take an escort for safety, but you're not a prisoner here, Sansa. You don't need permission."

"Then yes, I'd love to go!"

"Hell yeah! Sorry for being so forthcoming, I'm just really happy to have another girl to hang out with. I mean, there's Bronn's old lady, Margaery and Stannis' old lady, Melisandre, but they're both catty and dramatic. And the biker groupies, but they're only around to screw anything that rides a Harley." Dany said still rummaging through the bag, Sansa nodded in understanding. "I got you shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, a toothbrush and toothpaste. But, I forgot clothes for you to sleep in."

"It's fine, Dany. This is more than enough. Thank you."

"No, you need something to sleep in. I'll be right back, okay? Clean towels are in the bathroom." she smiled sweetly.

Sansa gathered the toiletries, stepped in the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the hot water wash away all of the stress and anxiety that today had brought. She allowed herself a brief moment to cry, before washing up and turning off the shower.

She found a large, fluffy towel that she wrapped around her. After brushing her teeth and hair she went back to her temporary room. When she walked through the door, she was alone for all of five seconds when the door flew open. It was Dany. She had an over-sized "Black Stag" t-shirt and sweat pants. 

"I had to get clothes from one of the guys, but it'll have to do until tomorrow." she said sympathetically.

"This is fine. Thanks." she took the clothes and returned to the bathroom and quickly dressed hanging the towel on the shower rod. 

When she stepped out of the bathroom again, Dany was gone, and Sandor was there. Sansa was confused as to why? He looked at her and smirked.

"Nice shirt, Red."

Sansa looked down. "Oh, is it yours?"

He nodded. 

"Well, thanks."

He waved her off. "Dany said she's taking you shopping tomorrow. We only use the credit card to pay bills and shit to avoid legal crap. So, here's your cut." he said holding out a large stack of money.

Sansa's eyes got wide. "My cut of what exactly?"

He rolled his eyes, "The safe, that you gave us the combination to. This is your cut. Ten percent."

She didn't move to take it, just kept staring at it. "And how much is that?"

"This?" he held up his hand with the money in it, "50K."

Her mouth fell open, "There was half a million dollars in that safe?!" she choked out. 

He snorted, "Good, you can do basic math. Now here, Red. Take it. I'm fucking tired."

Still in shock, she held out her hand and he dropped the money in her opened palm. 

"Uh, thanks." she managed to say in a shaky voice.

"Don't thank me, Darlin. You gave us the combination." he turned to leave and called over his shoulder, "Sweet dreams, Red." shutting the door behind him. 

Sansa sat down on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. She had helped the Stags steal half of a million dollars from the Lions. They would not let that go, anymore than they would let her go. 

She groaned inwardly.

_Oh, God. What have I done?_


	5. Authority Vested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the wonderful feedback! I love you all! You guys fucking rock! XoXo  
> Stag-Eater=Biker Slut ;) haha  
> This one may be a little long.

[pic](http://rs844.pbsrc.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-10-30_10.53.13_zpsuwhbt5he.jpg?w=480&h=480&fit=cli)

**Sandor**

When Sandor saw Sansa in his t-shirt, it was everything in his power not to rake his eyes over her body. It wasn't really a normal thing, though, to see a woman in his clothes. The stag-eaters just served as a fuck or suck, then they got the fuck out. He had never been an 'old lady' type. Sure Drogo and Bronn seemed happy, even Stannis was content with the stag-eater turned old lady, Melisandre.

He walked back into the bar, to find out the information on the meet with Oberyn and the Viper MC tomorrow. Dany stopped him.

"Sandor, I really like her. She's so down to Earth."

"She was fucking held captive and tortured by a guy who was supposed to love her, and they made everyone think she was dead, so her family wouldn't come after her. I'm guessing that kept her humble." Sandor said dryly with a hint of bitterness.

Dany closed her eyes and shook her head. "Show her kindness, Sandor. She needs kindness right now."

Sandor snorted, "Come on, Blondie. You know me. I ain't Willy fucking Wonka. I don't sugarcoat shit."

She held up her hands, "I know, you're the big bad biker VP. But you can be empathetic. I've seen it."

"I'll do what I can, Dany. But honestly, she probably won't be here long. If the Wolves can keep her safe, we're going to let her go back to her family."

"While she's here then, be nice to her!" Dany warned, her eyes said she was completely serious.

"Jesus, Dany. Now I know why Drogo calls you the dragon."

She laughed. "You better remember that. Dragons eat Hounds." she joked, "When can I take my man home?"

"As soon as Stannis tells us what time the Vipers will be here tomorrow."

As if on cue, Stannis entered the clubhouse. Everyone went silent and allowed him to speak.

"Vipers will be here at 8 AM sharp. I suggest you all go home, or to your rooms here and get some rest. If anyone is late, Robert will cut your fucking balls off."

"Everyone except Drogo, 'cause his balls are already in Dany's purse." Renly called out, drawing an eruption of laughter from everyone except Drogo, even Dany chuckled at the comment.

"At least I have somewhere to put my balls, other than  Loras' mouth." Drogo shot back as a joke, but it really wasn't. Sandor shook his head and laughed. He knew that Renly and Loras were in a secret relationship, though no one else seemed to notice. Everyone else just thought they were best friends. Homosexuality is frowned upon in the MC life. Kinda like the army. Don't ask, Don't tell.

"I don't really give a shit where you put your balls. Just be on time tomorrow. If you're 15  minutes early tomorrow, you're late." Stannis said with finality then turned to go back out of the door. 

Most of the guys only stayed at the clubhouse if they got too drunk to drive home. Sandor stayed all of the time. The last time he stayed at his house was when the clubhouse had to be fumigated. It was just easier to sleep, get up and go to work at the same place. Robert and Gendry had already gone home, Jorah, Renly, Loras and Barristan were staying at the clubhouse tonight, and Stannis, Bronn and Drogo were going home to their old ladies.

"We'll go shopping after you guys get done with the Vipers." Dany told Sandor. "I'm going to try to let her have a good time, so no rushing us. We can go to the mall in Dorne, by the Harley store." 

He sighed, slightly annoyed. "Fine." he hated shopping. "Drogo is coming, too, though. Let him know."

"Like he has a choice." she smirked, "See you tomorrow."

His night was restless. He was haunted by fiery red hair and eyes as blue as the fucking sky.

He decided that he would try his best to make the Sansa's stay with the Stags as easy as he could. He didn't know why he was so concerned with the girl. She seemed scared of them, but he didn't blame her. After the time she spent in the Lion's den, it was a wonder the girl was still sane. In the back of his mind, he knew his guilt was because Gregor had been one of the people to put her through hell. If he had killed Gregor, when he had the chance all those years ago, when he was a prospect, he wouldn't have hurt her.

He dragged himself out of bed at 7 AM and into a shower. The Vipers were coming to get their guns today and he couldn't be late. 

When he walked out of his room, he still had about thirty minutes to kill. The door next to his room opened when he walked into the hallway. The girl came out of her room wearing a blue shimmery top that showed way too much skin and a pair of shorts that could barely be called that. She looked uncomfortable. 

"Jesus, Red, put some clothes on."

She looked down embarrassed. "I intend to, once I go shopping. Dany's clothes didn't exactly fit. Can you believe this is supposed to be a dress?" she gave him a small smile.

He laughed at the thought of that thing being an appropriate dress on anyone. "Yeah, you look like a stag eater."

She gave him confused look, "I'm a vegetarian."

THAT made him laugh louder. "No, Darlin'. A stag-eater is like a biker whore. They just come around to fuck someone who rides a Harley."

"Oh. Okay. Dany told me about them."

"Yeah, she would. She's broken a few of their faces, for them trying to get a piece of Drogo."

Her mouth fell open, "Dany? She seems so nice."

"She is nice. But she doesn't play around when it comes to Drogo. I'm pretty sure she'd be able to kick my ass, if I fucked with Drogo." He joked.

"I'd like to see that." she said quietly.

"Oh, the little bird has talons, huh?"

"Little bird?" she questioned. "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged, "You're always chirping courtesies. Plus, we kind of freed you from a cage."

"You took me from a cage, to another cage, where everyone is nicer. But it's still a cage." she said not looking at him.

"You'll go home as soon as Robert knows you'll be safe. We don't want to keep you from your family, but we have to deal with the Lions before you can go back to them. Otherwise, you'll end up right back there." he said a little more harshly than he meant to, so he added, "I promise. We only want to make sure you'll be out of harms way forever, once you go home. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled a little, "Okay. Thank you, Sandor."

The way she said his name gave him dangerous thoughts, that he quickly pushed away. Maybe once she was in clothes that weren't so tight and low cut, he'd get his brain back. 

"You want coffee, Little Bird. Or let me guess. You only drink tea?" He mocked as they walked down the hall to the bar.

"No, I drink coffee. And I like 'Red' better." she said with narrowed eyes.

"I like both." he smirked and shrugged, "It could be worse. There's a stag-eater that we call 'Deepthroat Donna' so, consider yourself lucky."

Her eyes got wide and she looked at him incredulously, "You're really charming, you know that?" she said sardonically.

"Hey, I'm all about the fairy tale, Baby." he deadpanned.

She giggled and shook her head. "Good to know."

They walked into the bar, where Barristan and Renly were already drinking coffee. Gendry was behind the bar, re heating the muffins and bagels that Dany had brought them last night. The double doors to the chapel were closed, meaning the rest of the men who stayed at the clubhouse, Robert and most likely Stannis were in there.

"How do you take it, Red?" he asked.

"Milk and honey if you have it. If not sugar is fine." 

"I think Dany brought some of that organic shit a few months ago. Prospect! Find honey for the Little Bird."

"I got it right here, VP." he said proudly.

He handed the honey to Sansa and went back to the kitchen to get the milk. Sandor poured himself a cup of coffee. He needed the energy, so he was drinking it black today. The prospect returned with a small amount of milk for Sansa's coffee.

"'Bout time, squib." Sandor joked. 

Apparently, Sansa didn't like the treatment of the boy, because she asked "What's your name?"

"Gendry, ma'am."

"Well, thank you, Gendry."

"He's a prospect. You don't have to thank him." Sandor said.

"Am I not allowed to thank him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sandor shrugged, "You can do what ever you want, Red."

"Then." She turned back to the prospect, "Thank you, Gendry."

He smiled shyly. "You're very welcome, Miss Sansa."

"Quit kissing ass, prospect. Gimme a bagel." he said with a smirk.

Drogo and Dany entered the clubhouse with Bronn right behind them. Thankfully, Bronn had left his old lady at home. Margarey wasn't that bad most of the time, but she could be a conniving little bitch when it came down to it.

Dany bounded over to Sansa and gave her a hug.

"Wow, you look hot! Whoever gave you those clothes has excellent taste." She praised herself, causing Sandor to roll his eyes.

"He said I looked like a stag-eater." Sansa said nodding at Sandor, causing the men at the bar to laugh.

Dany glared at Sandor, who held his hands up in mock defeat. "Yeah, well he can be a cunt sometimes." she joked, making Sansa choke on her coffee. "Sorry. Gendry, will you make me a cup? Then we can go outside. I need a smoke."

Sansa nodded at her, still coughing.

"God, Dany. Give the girl a chance to get used to your mouth, before you accidentally drown her." Drogo said giving Dany a kiss on the cheek. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah, we should head to chapel. The Vipers will be here in twenty." 

The men piled into the chapel and took their designated seats. Once everyone was in the room, Renly shut the doors and Robert started to speak. "Oberyn is on his way. We're a month late on two shipments. The Vipers are not happy about it. Any ideas on how to appease the snakes?"

"I say we give them half of their money back." Sandor said, "40k isn't going to make a difference to what we found in the Lion's safe, and it will show the Vipers that we can own up to our mistakes."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, San." Loras attempted to make a joke. 

Sandor groaned. "Please stop trying to be funny, Loras. Stick to the tech shit."

Loras mocked offense, but smiled and kept typing. The Lions don't look to be planning retaliation yet, but we should probably expect a visit soon."

"Let the fuckers come here. My guess is they'll be busy rebuilding for quite some time." Robert said. "Alright, boys. Let's go greet the snakes. Sandor get the 40 thou for Oberyn. The rest of you, go get the guns, put them in the auto shop."

The men did as they were bid, then gathered out in the parking lot to await the Vipers.

Soon, the familiar roar of Harley engines filled the air. The Vipers rolled into the yard. They were a strange MC. But deadly. They were the only MC that allowed women to join. There were three women in their club. The Sand Snakes, they called themselves. It probably didn't hurt that they were the Presidents daughters. The Vipers, were not one to be fucked with, though. They'd kill you quicker than the Lions would if you crossed them. Thankfully, they were looking at the Lion's as targets for retaliation, rather than the Stags. 

The Vipers didn't take kindly to their shipments being attacked. He hoped refunding half of the money, with the full shipment of guns, would appease Oberyn enough to where he would do them the favor that they needed done.

They parked in front of the clubhouse, behind the shop, pulling their van into one of the auto bays. Oberyn got off of his bike and sauntered over to them with a cocky smirk on his face.

"It's so nice to finally hear from you, Stags. I was beginning to think you were angry with me." He eyed the group through his sunglasses.

"Jorah, Drogo and Bronn, grab the prospect and help load the guns up. Let them inspect them if they want. We have time." Sandor said smoothly returning Oberyn's smirk. Holding out his hand, which Oberyn took and pulled Sandor in for a 'bro hug'.

"Sorry about the Lions man. We got that shit handled." Sandor said.

Oberyn snarled. "They're getting brave, Hound. They attacked my blow shipment, too. Got the Faclesses hauling it in from Essos. Tywin is trying to go to war."

"They're attacking all of your shipments? Trying to control the drug trade?" Sandor inquired.

"I guess. I already gave Tywin the heroine business and the acid, pcp, lsd. The blow and ecstasy is mine." Oberyn said with a vast amount of anger. He pulled out his pistol and handed it to Sandor, "Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless." he joked.

Sandor smirked, "It ain't easy being king."

"Yeah, you remember that VP." Oberyn lit a cigarette, "Fucking Tywin Lannister, heard he's recruiting the fucking squids."

"The Krakens?"

"Trying to weaken me by taking out how I make my money? I don't fucking think so."

"Well then this may help," Sandor handed him the forty thousand dollars. "Since we were behind, here's half your money back. Plus free ammo."

"You're a good man, Clegane." Oberyn took the money. "I may need the Stags soon."

"We're for the Vipers, man." Sandor paused, "We kind of need a favor, Oberyn. You gotta second to go to church? Robert's in the chapel."

"Yeah, of course." He shouted orders and his men (and women?) and followed Sandor into the clubhouse.

"Beer?" Sandor offered.

"Sure. Grab one for the fat, crippled bastard, as well." Oberyn joked.

Sandor got three beers out of the fridge, behind the bar. He opened one for Oberyn and for himself, then they headed to the chapel. When they got through the double doors, Sandor opened Roberts beer and handed it to him. Oberyn and Robert exchanged pleasantries, as Sandor took his usual seat, and Oberyn sat across from him. 

"Your old lady still work at the station?" Sandor asked. Oberyn's old lady was a deputy, which is how the Vipers got away with so much.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need her to do some digging into the Stark murders." 

Oberyn looked warily, "Those are some old bones to dig up. Why?"

"Because we need to prove that it isn't Sansa Stark in that grave." Robert said.

"Why would you think Sansa Stark is not in that grave?"

"Because Sansa Stark is here. Lions kept her prisoner." Sandor answered.

Oberyn was speechless. Sandor had never seen the Red Viper unable to speak. He always had something to say about everything.

"Which brings me to my next favor. She's not safe this close to the Lions. We need to use one of your spots." Sandor said, "We'll pay for it, obviously."

"I can have a place ready in about four days. Will she be safe here until then?" 

Sandor nodded, "Also, let her brothers know she's alive, and safe here. Her sister to if you see her."

Oberyn laughed, "Oh, I've seen her. She just patched in to the Faceless Wolves. First woman in either charter's history to patch in. Mean, brutal little shit, too. Picture a pint sized version of your brother."

"He's not my brother." Sandor snarled. "These men are my brothers. Gregor is a dead man."

"My apologies, Clegane. I'd like to speak to the Stark girl." Oberyn said.

Robert nodded, "Go get her, Sandor."

Sandor nodded, "Explain to him how she got in the Lion's Den, so she doesn't have to." Sandor said as he exited the chapel.

He looked outside, but the girls weren't out there. He stuck his head in the hallway and heard laughter coming from the end. They were in Drogo's room. He made his way down the long hallway and knocked on the cracked door.

"Come in!" Dany called in a singsong voice. He entered. "Oh, Sandor! Are we ready to go. I made us appointments to get our hair and make-up done."

Sandor groaned. "As riveting as that sounds," he said rolling his eyes at Dany then turning to Sansa. "We need you in church for a minute, Red. Oberyn Martell wants to meet you. He does business with the Wolves. He can get a message to your family."

She nodded eagerly and practically ran out of the door. "God damn. Little bird can fly." he teased.

She slowed her pace, so that she was walking beside him. "Sorry."

"You apologize a lot."

"Sorr-" she cut herself off, then giggled. "I don't mean to. It just kind of comes out."

"It's fine, Little Bird."

"Quit calling me that.'

Sandor gave her a taunting smirk, "No."

She huffed a breath, but didn't reply. They arrived at the chapel and Sandor opened the door and motioned to her inside. Once they were in the doors, Oberyn stood and quickly walked up to them, scrutinizing Sansa's face.

"Hello, Sansa. Do you know who I am?"

"Oberyn Martell. President of the Viper MC." she answered. He smiled widely.

"You are the spitting image of your mom at your age." He smiled, "Sweet girl, I'm so happy you're alright. Your brothers and sister will be happy as well."

"You talk to them often?"

"Yes, they will want proof that you're alive."

"You could take a picture. But I'm not sure if they'd even recognize me." she thought for a second, then took the direwolf necklace off of her neck. "Show them this. But please be careful with it. I want it back." she said with a small smile.

Oberyn nodded. "I know you want to go home, Sansa. But I do business with the Faceless Wolves. They are not the same Direwolves that you remember." He paused, "You can see your family, of course, but you wouldn't be safe going home for good just yet. Until the Lions are eradicated, you'd be safer with the Stags."

"Why would I be safer here?"

Oberyn thought of a good way to word what he was about to say, "The Stags only have one enemy, the Lions. The Facelesses, have many. Unfortunately, the wolves inherited the Faceless Men's enemies. They don't have the time it will take to keep the Lions at bay."

Sansa nodded solemnly, "I'd like to see them whenever they have a chance. Tell them that I love them."

"I will, dear." Oberyn kissed her hand, then turned to Sandor and Robert, "I guess we're done here. I'll be in touch with the location of the cabin." He stalked out of the room, in a fashion that only Oberyn could.

"You okay, Red?"

She gave him a small, sad smile and nodded, "I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Sorry you can't go home sooner." he said.

"Now who apologizes too much?" she mocked him, "I'm fine." she repeated and tried to give him a more convincing smile.

"Whatever you say, Darlin'." he winked, "Come on. Let's get this shopping shit over with."

The mall was utter hell to Sandor, so the girls took Dany's car and Drogo and Sandor rode their bikes. Thankfully, there was a huge Harley Davidson store at the end of the mall, where they parked. They agreed to meet back there when they were done.

"Which could take hours, so browse slowly." Dany added before dragging Sansa out of the Harley store, into the rest of the mall.

After buying some parts, and a new leather jacket, both he and Drogo were already done with their shopping, and walked outside to their bikes. Drogo sparked up a joint and passed it to Sandor.

"I hope this is a light shopping day for Dany." Drogo said, "She's spent eight hours in a mall before, it was brutal."

"Shit, I bet. This is prospect work. We did our time. I'm not a very patient babysitter."

"You were assigned to keep her safe. Gendry couldn't protect her from the Lions. Not yet anyway. Give him a few years."

"That's why we have prospects, Drogo. To see if they can hang or not." Sandor said with mild irritation.

"Yeah, but would you trust the kid to protect Sansa?" Drogo asked. "Plus, we're suppose to make the prospects life hell. Making him watch Sansa all day. Definitely not hell." he laughed.

Sandor shrugged. "I just can't stand that I'm going to miss out on runs, and I'm the best mechanic at B-S."

Drogo laughed, "It could be worse. She's a sweet girl, she's not dramatic, hardly ever complains, she's laid back as fuck, and she has legs for fucking days, bro. Your complaints are in-fucking-valid."

Sandor laughed loudly, "You ain't right, man."

They finished the joint and headed back into the Harley store. After waiting for two more hours, the girls finally made their way back, carrying several bags on each arm.

Sandor's mouth dropped when he saw Sansa. Her hair was teased and curled at the ends. Her make up was dark around her eyes, with pink on her lips and cheeks. She was wearing a black tank top, with a glittery skull and crossbones on the front, skin tight jeans and black heels. It took him a few seconds to get over his initial shock.

She went from looking like a stag-eater, to a bikers wet dream. 

Sandor heard Drogo laugh, but refrained from punching him. 

He bit back a smile. "I approve, Little Bird."

"Is that your way of telling me that I look nice?" she asked.

"I guess it is, Red."

"Then, Thank you, Sandor."

A smirk tugged at her lips, as they had a stare down. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. And THAT could get dangerous. He tried to hold her eye contact, and not look at her lips. When he felt himself about to fail, he looked away completely, allowing Sansa to win the stare off. He glanced to Drogo, who was looking anywhere but at Sandor to prevent laughing, and Dany, who had a cheshire cat grin on her face.

He wanted to snap for a split second. He hated being laughed at. At the same time, he didn't want Sansa to be afraid of him, again, but that made him want to snap all over again, because he shouldn't give a fuck if he scared her or not. He took a few deep breaths, like E.B. had taught him, and calmed enough to realize, it wasn't that serious.

He took a final sigh and grabbed some of Sansa and Dany's bags to take to the car.

"Come on. Back to the cage, Little Bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the picture link on my phone. Let me know if you guys can see it or not. :)


	6. Sweet and Vaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled writing this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long.

** Sansa **

She felt like a new person after getting clothes her size, finally. The first thing she did was buy an outfit to change into immediately. She saw the skull and crossbones tank top and thought it looked dangerous. She was tired of being weak. She bought it hoping it would make her feel stronger. It did.

There was a time when Sansa would have spent thousands of dollars on designer dresses and heels. That was before Cersei had chosen every outfit she had worn for four years. She didn't even really know what her own style was. Dany had talked her into getting two dresses, in case the occasion for one presented itself, but overall, Sansa had bought mostly jeans and dark colored tops. Dany kept trying to get her to buy brightly colored outfits. Neon pink just wasn't Sansa's thing. So, Dany had been insistent in Victoria's Secret because in her words; "You picked out all of those dark and bland colors, At least wear something colorful underneath it."

The salon was beautiful. Sansa only got her hair trimmed and styled, but Dany decided on getting a few purple streaks put in, so Sansa got a Mani-Pedi while she waited. Next door was a huge make up store. Everyone wore solid black and the floors and counters were a bright white. The cosmetologist that did their make up was quite the saleswoman. Both of them bought nearly a hundred dollars worth of make up, by the time she got done with her sales pitch. 

After the salon and shopping, Dany wanted to get something to eat at the food court. Sansa's stomach agreed. She was glad Dany was a vegetarian as well. As they made their way she noticed the looks she was getting from guys who they passed. It made her feel uncomfortable at first, but after a while it started to make her feel good about herself. 

Once they finished eating, Dany decided that the guys had endured enough suffering at the mall and they went to find Sandor and Drogo. The reaction that her appearance drew from Sandor emboldened her. He always messed with her, and this was the time to get even. For a split second, she forgot that he was an outlaw. She forgot that he was what she had spent her whole life trying get away from. All she saw was a very handsome, very large, tattooed man with a perfectly straight, pearly white smile and rage in his eyes. There was a shift in the room and she almost looked away to hide the blush that she felt creeping onto her face, but he looked away first. When he looked away, Sansa felt victorious. She smirked when he turned his back, and it quickly fell when he said, "Come on. Back to the cage, Little Bird."

It effectively reminded her that he was the one in power. After the bags were loaded in the back of Dany's car, they headed back to the clubhouse. 

"Did you have fun today?" Dany asked hopefully.

"Yes! I had a blast. Thank you, Dany."

They pulled up to a red light and Dany looked at Sansa with anticipation.

"It's none of my business, but I have to ask, what do you think about Sandor?" she asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked.

"Oh, don't give me that crap." Dany laughed. "You two were practically eye fucking in the Harley store."

Her mouth dropped open, "No we weren't!"

Dany smirked, "Okay. Fine. You weren't." she paused, "Has he at least been nice to you?"

"Yeah. I mean, as nice as someone with that much pent up rage can be, I guess." Sansa said with a wry laugh. 

"He's not a bad guy, you know."

"I know. He's just kind of intense." Sansa said, looking out of the window.

Dany laughed, "Understatement of the century. Sandor Clegane is the most dramatic man I know." she added, "He's also one of the sweetest."

"Now, that I have a little trouble believing." Sansa giggled. 

"Yeah, most people do." Dany nervously tapped her fingers on the wheel. "Sandor helped me through a really rough time a few years ago. He saved mine and Drogo's marriage."

"You and Drogo seem so in love." Sansa couldn't picture Dany and Drogo as unhappy.

Dany smiled, "We are, but everyone has their problems." she paused, "Sansa, I'm going to tell you this, because I want us to be friends, just please don't tell anyone I told you. Anyone. " she stressed. 

"I won't say anything." Sansa promised.

Dany took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the road. "Drogo and I got married, because I got pregnant. We were a little freaked out at first, but we were both so happy about it after the initial shock. When I was about six months along, I had an accident, trying to get the nursery ready. I was painting and fell off of the ladder. I lost my son."

Sansa's heart dropped, she felt so bad for Dany right now. "I'm so sorry, Dany. I can't even imagine."

She gave Sansa a small sad smile and continued, "I blamed Drogo for not being there. Hell, he blamed himself. I was angry with everyone. With the club, with myself, with God. Drogo was a mess. He started drinking a lot, staying at the clubhouse, fucking stag-eaters. We both hurt each other a lot. I went crazy. No one wanted to be around me." she trailed off. "No one, but Sandor. He came to see me every day, even though I screamed at him almost every time he came by, but he kept coming. One day I asked him why he kept coming to check on me. He told me something that helped me start the healing process. He said that Drogo was his brother, and that made me his sister. That we were family, and he didn't turn his back on his family. Ever."

A single tear ran down Sansa's face. She hadn't wanted kids in a long time, but she still couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child. It made her look at Dany in a new light. She was so happy and bubbly. Dany was very strong, to be so happy after one of the worst things that could happen to someone, happened to her. It made her look at Sandor in a new light, too. Sansa knew that he wasn't heartless, but she would have never guessed that he was caring.

"Hey, don't mess up your make-up for me. I'm fine now. I just wanted you to know that Sandor isn't just this mean, violent, outlaw biker. He's a good man. He cares for people. Even if he's not good at showing it."

Sansa nodded and wiped her eyes carefully to not smudge her make-up.

"I'm just really sorry that happened to you, Dany. Have you two talked about trying again?" Sansa asked. 

"Drogo wants to try now, but I'm still on birth control. I'm not ready yet. I couldn't handle it if it happened again. To be so excited to be a mom, and then one day, you're not anymore. It's rough."

Sansa smiled sadly at Dany. "You are a mom, Dany. You're a mother who lost her child. And you're so brave."

Dany looked at her with tears in her eyes, Sansa instantly wished she could take back the comment. "Dany! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head. "No, Sansa. Thank you for saying that." she wiped her eyes in the same fashion as Sansa had, "No one has ever actually acknowledged that I AM a mother. I think I really needed to hear that." she reached over and squeezed Sansa's hand in thanks. She sniffed and asked,"So, what about you? Do you want kids? Marriage?"

Sansa shook her head, noting that they were getting close to the clubhouse. "At one point, I did want my own family. Fairy tale wedding, kids, house with a white picket fence, the whole nine yards, but not anymore."

"Ever?" she asked in confusion.

"No. I've already accepted that I'll never escape this life. I can't marry someone who works 9 to 5, without exposing them to it. It's not easy to bring someone into this life. I don't think I could ever be an old lady. My brain won't let me forget that my mother was brutally killed, just for being an old lady. I was targeted and taken hostage, just because of who my father is. Plus, the way I was raised, old ladies are supposed to stay at home, take care of the house and raise kids. I couldn't bring a life into this world, knowing that there are evil people out there, who would hurt it because of some retaliation or power play. I'd rather be alone."

"No one should be alone, Sansa. You've seen the ugliest side of this life, that takes some time to get over." Dany offered kindly.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I spent so long trying to escape the life, then I accepted that I'd die at the lion's den, eventually. Now, that I'm away from there.." she paused, "I don't even know, Dany. I'm just waiting for bad things to happen, again."

Dany smiled at her, "Bad things happen to everyone. Bad things will always happen. It's the good times, that help you get through the bad ones. You've forgotten how to be happy, Sansa." 

Sansa gave her a wry laugh, "I'm not sure I ever knew how to be happy in the first place."

"Well we'll just have to work on that, won't we?" Dany said as she pulled into the parking lot of Baratheon-Selmy. There was a sheriff car sitting in front of the clubhouse.

"Oh, SHIT." Sansa said. "Why are the cops here?"

"It's probably just one of the cops on the club's payroll." Dany reassured.

Dany parked the car and popped the trunk, and both girls exited the vehicle and gathered their bags. When they walked into the clubhouse, Sansa noticed three people who she'd never seen. A large blonde lady and a man with curly hair were wearing sheriff uniforms, and there was a tan lady, with jet black hair, in regular clothes with a badge on her shirt. They were all seated with Robert around a booth. Sansa realized that Sandor and Drogo still had not returned.

They tried to go straight to Sansa's room, but Robert called out to her.  "There she is. Sansa. Come here, child."

Dany gave her a weak smile and told her she'd take her bags to her room. Sansa gratefully accepted and gave her bags to Dany, then headed to the booth with the three new faces. Sensing her apprehension, Loras met her halfway with a wide smile. "Don't worry, sweetheart. They're friends to the club." he said to her in a low voice as they approached. 

Loras introduced everyone, "Sansa, this is my brother, Detective Garland Tyrell, his partner, Brienne, and Oberyn's old lady, Ellaria. They just want to ask you some questions about the Lions."

"Come on, child. Have a seat." Robert motioned to the empty spot next to the lady named Ellaria.

The woman spoke to her, "Before we get started, I believe this belongs to you." she handed Sansa the direwolf necklace. "Your siblings are elated that you're alright. They'll be here tomorrow to see you." Ellaria smiled.

Sansa happily took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Thank you, so much."

"Not at all, sweetheart. Now, to the matter at hand." she looked at a couple of papers that she had in front of her, "For the record; how long were you held captive at the Lion's den?"

Sansa swallowed. She didn't want to do this right now, but she answered, "Four years."

The door to the clubhouse opened and Sandor and Drogo stepped through. Drogo went to find Dany and Sandor made his way over to the booth. "What happened?" he asked the officers.

"We'll get to that in a minute." Loras' brother answered him.

"Sansa," the large woman named Brienne spoke, "This is very important. We need to know if you had any contact with Jaime Lannister while you were with the Lions."

She nodded warily, "Yes, he was always around. I never spoke to him much, though. He never hurt me, but didn't do anything to stop Joffrey either."

The three looked at each other, nearly relieved, and nodded happily at her response. 

"What about Tyrion Lannister?" Ellaria asked.

"Is there a fucking point to these questions?" Sandor snapped.

"Yes, there is, Clegane. If you'd let the girl answer, we can get to the point." Garland mocked.

"Dr. Tyrion was the only person who tried to help me. He did what he could to keep me safe." Sansa answered honestly.

"He never told anyone that you were alive." Brienne retorted, "How is that keeping you safe?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes, "If he had told anyone, the Lions would have killed us both."

Ellaria took a breath. "It seems that Jaime Lannister has cooperated with the FBI, in turn, taking down the Wildling MC."

All of the Stags that were present looked shocked.

"Prince Lion turned rat?" Sandor asked.

"Not only did he turn rat, but he was so successful at ratting, that they've sent him to the ATF academy." Brienne answered.

"He's trying to take us down." Robert stated, putting all of the pieces together. "Was this Tywin, or is Jaime acting alone?"

"No concrete evidence, but I'd stake my badge that Tywin knew about this, before it happened." Garland said.

"That's why we needed to talk to you, Sansa. If we can prove that Jaime knew that you were alive, we can stop his little career before it starts." Ellaria said

"What does Tyrion have to do with this?" Sansa asked.

"If we can get him to tell us that Jaime knew, then it will be enough to arrest Jaime." Brienne said. "One more thing. While you were at the Lion's den, did you witness any drug use?"

"A lot of them do cocaine. I never saw Joffrey do it, but I know he did. He would get nosebleeds all the time." she answered.

After finishing scribbling on a notepad, Brienne and Garland stood to leave, and Ellaria hugged Sansa. "Thank you for your help, sweet girl."

Sansa nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Can I go now?" she asked.

Ellaria gave her a small smile, "Of course, I may have some more questions for you later. Is it alright if I come back if I think of anything else that may help us?"

She nodded solemnly. Sansa had never been comfortable talking to cops. Whether they were on the payroll or not, Sansa still felt like a rat whenever she gave any information to them. But she wanted the Lion's to go down. The anger she held toward the lions surpassed her fear of them. She wanted them to suffer. All of them, except Tyrion.

She turned to make her way to the room that she was staying in, when a large hand gently grabbed her forearm. Sansa turned to find Sandor looking at her with what could only be described as worry on his face.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Just a little confused. And I don't like talking to cops." she shrugged.

"Me either, Red. Me either." he paused for a second. "Thank you. For helping the club. Jaime Lannister as an ATF agent would put us all behind bars."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do, after everything you guys have done to keep me safe. I'm glad I could return the favor." she gave him a half smile.

He smirked at her. "Don't feel like you owe us anything, Little Bird. You don't."

"If you say so." she shrugged.

He looked at her, almost suspiciously for a moment. She felt herself become uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. Just before it became an awkward silence Sandor spoke again.

"You want a beer, Red?"

Sansa didn't too much care for beer, but it had been a long day so she smiled and nodded. "Why not?"

"YOLO. Right?" he said, causing Sansa to laugh loudly.

"Don't ever say that again! God, I'm embarrassed _for_  you." 

Renly laughed at her comment. "The Hound has awful taste in music. You'll have to excuse him."

Sandor narrowed his eyes at Renly with a smirk playing at his lips, "Why don't you leave me and my music alone? Doesn't your abnormally large collection of Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears memorabilia need dusting?" Sandor laughed.

"You leave Britney out of this." Renly mocked offense as he sat down a Bud Light in front of both Sansa and Sandor. 

Loras and Bronn joined them at the bar, while Sandor and Renly kept insulting each others personal preferences. Sansa was actually having a good time. The four of them were hilarious. She had nearly let herself become completely carefree. Even if it was just for the moment, it felt good.

"All I'm saying is, New Kids on the Block had some great songs back in the day." Sansa defended.

"THANK YOU!" Renly said exasperated.

"All I'm saying is, you're both tone deaf." Sandor retorted.

"THANK YOU!" Bronn mocked Renly with a feminine voice. 

"How's the wife?" Renly asked him, "Still bat-shit insane?" he deadpanned.

"Hey!" Loras said. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"...And your sister, is fucking clinical." Renly retorted with a sweet smile. 

The four of them continued on their brutal roast, until Stannis rushed into the room.

"Where's Robert?" he asked out of breath.

"He's in the office, in the garage. Paperwork and shit. What's up?" Sandor asked.

Stannis clenched his jaw. "He just got a very interesting phone call."

"From who?"

"Tywin Lannister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATF is the Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms.


	7. the Call of Duty

[pic set](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-11-05_18.30.29_zpsbwawfeho.jpg~original) 

**Sandor**

As soon as Stannis said the name "Tywin Lannister" Sandor saw Sansa shut down completely. She went from smiling and laughing, exchanging joking insults and laughing with them, to the numb girl with the blank stare, that they had taken out of the Lion's den. She didn't cry, or cower in fear, or scream. She just sat there, going wherever she went in her head, behind her walls, staring off into space.

"What the fuck did Tywin want?" Sandor asked. 

"He didn't say. He'll only talk to Robert." Stannis replied.

"Okay, go take him the phone." Sandor ordered. "Everyone else go to the chapel. Red, come with me."

Everyone did as their VP said, except Sansa. She just sat there. 

"Sansa." he said, and touched her shoulder lightly making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not you I'm afraid of." she said sadly. 

"Look, Little Bird. I was told by Robert to keep you safe. I've never failed to protect anyone before, and I don't intend on starting with you." he held out his hand, "Come on."

She looked at his hand, and warily grabbed it. He led her down the hallway, and right before they reached her room, he turned her to look at him. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I think so. But I can't honestly say that I trust anyone."

He looked at her sympathetically. "I won't ever hurt you. And I won't let anyone else hurt you, either. Joffrey included. Okay?"

She nodded, without looking him in the eyes. He grabbed her chin to force eye contact.

"I promise."

Sansa let out a long shakey breath and nodded. "I believe you."

He let go of her chin, before he gave in to the urge to run his thumb across her bottom lip. "I gotta go see what this shit is about. Stay with Dany for right now." he opened the door to Drogo's room and ushered Sansa in, Drogo and Dany were in the middle of a very heated kiss. "Drogo, quit sucking face, we got church. Now. Dany, you and Sansa stay here for now. I'll fill you in when we're done."

"You have fucking awful timing, you know that?" Drogo said when they were on their way to the chapel. 

"No, Tywin Lannister has awful timing. Fucking prick." Sandor shot back.

"The fuck does he want?" Drogo asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to cut our fucking hearts out for torching his clubhouse." Sandor said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. But you don't think it has anything to do with Red?" 

Sandor tensed, "Doesn't fucking matter. She's not going anywhere, not with them anyway."

They walked through the empty bar, through the double doors of the chapel. Everyone was already in their usual seats, Robert included, even the prospect was present.

"What did Mufasa want?" Bronn asked.

"He said the Lion's realized they've bitten off more than they can chew. He wants a sit down. To discuss terms of peace." Robert said in a tone of disgust.

"He wants peace after attacking two of our shipments? Is he retarded?" Drogo asked, making the rest of them laugh.

"I told him I'd take a vote. It will just be him and his VP. Here. So let's vote it. Sit down with Tywin and Joffrey. Yay or Nay?" Robert said. "Yay."

"Not meeting them, shows fear. They need to know we're not afraid of them. Yay." Sandor answered.

"They'd be fucking brainless to come in our clubhouse, just the two of them to start shit. It'd be a suicide mission. Yay." Stannis said.

"I don't trust it. Nay." Renly answered.

"Even if they brought more people, we'd still kill them before they could do any real damage. Yay." Loras said.

"I'm with Renly, man. Especially with Sansa Stark here. They're obviously coming to get the only person who can take prince rat's little fed career down, before he can take us down. Nay." Drogo said.

"I actually hope they try some shit. Take the sick fucks out sooner rather than later. Yay." Bronn said.

"I think we'll be fine on our own turf. Yay." Barristan said. 

"I agree. Hear what he has to say. Yay." Jorah said.

"7-2. It passes. I'll call the Lion king and let him know. I'll set it up for tomorrow."

"Robb Stark is coming tomorrow. With his sister and half brother, to see Sansa." Sandor said. "That a good idea?"

"No. Not at all. Guess it's happening tonight then." Robert said.

"Tonight?" Sandor asked. "Shouldn't we move Red out of here first?"

"No. That's likely what they want. Just make sure that they don't see her."

He nodded and as soon as the gavel banged he was on his feet. He practically ran to Drogo's room to tell Sansa what was about to happen. She wouldn't be happy. He opened the door quicker than he meant to, causing Dany and Sansa to jump. "Sorry. I need a minute with Red." He said to Dany, she nodded and exited the room.

"Tywin wants a meet. To discuss terms of peace. Tonight." he told her. Her lips parted, she began to breathe in short quick breaths and sank to the floor. Sandor had seen this before. Hell, it had happened to him before. She was having a panic attack. He did the only thing he knew how. He moved in front of her and sank to his knees. At this moment he wished E.B. was still alive. He'd be a lot better than Sandor to help her out of this attack.

"Hey." he said softly, and gently grabbed both sides of her face. "I need you close your eyes and to envision a big bright ball of light. That light represents safety and happiness." she looked at him quizzically, still hyperventilating. "Just trust me. Please. This used to happen to me a lot." 

She looked at him, trying to find any deceit in his gaze. When she didn't, she nodded and closed her eyes.

He closed his eyes, too and tried to remember everything E.B. had taught him. "Now, I need you to imagine that ball of light getting bigger and bigger until you're completely engulfed in it. The ball of light makes you strong, untouchable, anything that wants to hurt you can't get to you. There's nothing in the ball of light but warmth, happiness and security." 

Once she had started breathing normally, he opened his eyes. Her eyes were still closed and she looked almost tranquil. "Okay. Good. Now I want you to take ten deep breaths. Slowly. When you get to ten, open your eyes. When you open your eyes, we're going to finish our conversation. Remember the promise I made to you. No one is going to hurt you. You're not going anywhere, until it's time for you to go home to your family. Okay?"

She nodded and took a large breath inward, and slowly released it, "One." she said softly.

She repeated the process until she got to ten and her eyes opened. She had tears forming in her eyes. "It's only going to be Tywin and Joffrey. And you don't have to see them at all. I didn't mean to upset you, but I won't lie to you either, Darlin'." Sandor said quickly.

"It's not that. It's just-" She paused and looked around the room nervously, "The anxiety. It's happened a lot over the last few years. No one's ever helped me like that before. Thank you."

He felt like he had been punched in the heart. She had just let her walls down for a split second. A nauseous feeling quickly bubbled up into his stomach. Now, it was his turn to panic. He didn't need to get close to this girl. He damn sure didn't need her thinking that he was some knight in shining fucking armor. 

He stood as slowly as his panic would let him, "Not a problem, Red. Come on, off the floor."

"Why does Tywin want peace, now?" she asked, as she rose to her feet.

"He knows we back the Vipers, now that the Wolves know that you're alive, he probably thinks that we're all joining forces against him. Plus, you're the key to take out his snitch son. He'll have nothing but his crew and the squids, who are already weak as fuck." Sandor trailed off.

"So, what if I'm the terms for peace? What happens then?"

He snorted. "Tywin is against the wall here. His peace terms are whatever the fuck we tell him they are. You're safe here. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you that, before you believe me."

"I'm trying." she said sadly. 

He knew what she meant. She was trying to trust them. That wouldn't be an easy task for her. Sandor applauded her effort. 

He gave her a small smile. "I know you are, Red."

"Give him this." she said, pulling the ring off of her finger. "Tell him to go to hell." she said with fire. 

He bit back a laugh. "Yes, ma'am." he said with a wink. He opened the door and called Dany into the room.

"You and Dany, lock the door and stay in here. Don't open the door for anyone other than me. Got it?" both of them nodded. Sandor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He waited until he heard the lock click, then made his way down the hallway, back to the chapel.

"Tywin and Joffrey will be here any minute. He says they're coming alone, and they'll hand over weapons at the door. I've promised Tywin, that if he does as he says and keeps his word, he and Joffrey will walk out alive. So, as long as they hand over their weapons, and don't do anything stupid. Don't hurt the stupid fucks." Robert ordered.

"Just as a precaution, Prospect, take a kg-9 and sit outside of Drogo's room. Anyone other than a member of the Stags tries to get in that room, you put as many bullets as you can in them." Sandor said.

Robert nodded, "I don't think Tywin is that stupid. If it was just the boy I'd be worried. But just to be on the safe side, Gendry. Do as you're told."

"Yes, sir." Gendry muttered. He picked up a gun and went to do as he was bid.

"Stannis go meet them at the gate. Make them leave their bikes outside of the auto garage. Then they can walk to the clubhouse. Bronn, go with him. In case they try something stupid."

Bronn and Stannis left to meet Tywin and his fucking grandson at the gate. A few moments later Stannis came in with four guns, belonging to Tywin and Joffrey. "Two of them were on the bikes, two on their person." Stannis said.

"Let them in." Robert ordered.

Everyone was seated except Bronn and Stannis. As soon as Stannis motioned them in, every expression in the room went to one of disdain. Tywin had an impassive look set on his face, the little blonde fuck looked disgusted to have to be there. Sandor was going to have fun with this?

"Check them for wires? We've already found out that a lion can turn rat, real quick." Sandor scoffed.

"Yeah, I scanned them. They're clean." Bronn answered.

"Well as clean as garbage can get, I suppose." Drogo chuckled.

The VP was livid. His face turned an angry shade of red. "You're going to let them say things like that?" he hissed, "About US?!"

"Yes, I am, Joffrey." Tywin said coolly. "We've attacked two of their shipments. We are here to make peace. You're here to observe and keep your mouth closed."

The little blonde shit huffed and wanted to say something else. Wisely, he kept his fucking mouth closed.

"Well, Tywin," Robert started. "Like you've just said. You attacked two of our shipments, and from what I hear, we're not the only ones. Why would we want peace now?"

"You already torched our clubhouse. I'm guessing what you took out of there, is more than enough compensation for our foolish attacks."

"You mean the money in the safe, or my goddaughter?!" Robert said slamming his fist into the table.

"Yes, well, mistakes were made on the girl's account. I thought allowing her to stay would be the best course of action, considering."

"Considering that you let everyone think that she was dead, after you had her parents killed?" Sandor snapped. "Then you let your little fucking lap dog have her beaten?"

"I did not pry into my grandson's relationship." Tywin said impassively.

Robert looked at him incredulously, "He fucking tortured her!"

"She's MY fiance!" Joffrey snapped. "It's no one's business what I do with her."

"We'll we just made it our business, you little weak bitch." Sandor smirked, "And. She WAS your fiance. Wedding's off."

"You can't-" the boy started but was quickly cut off.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! Take a look around, bitch. You're in our house."

"I want to see the slut! Where the fuck is she?"

"Not on your life, sport." Sandor snarled, the only thing he could think of at this moment was knocking the fuck out of this kid so hard, that his head separated from his shoulders.

"Joffrey. Not now." Tywin warned, "All we want is an end to bloodshed. Two members for two members. You can keep the girl and the money from the safe. I just want the bloodshed ended. No more of your shipments get attacked, in return-"

"No they can not keep her! She's mine!" Joffrey yelled.

"She's not your property, boy! You better learn some respect real fucking quick!" Robert yelled back at him, making Joffrey sink back in his chair.

"As I was saying. I only require that you return the favor of not attacking us. And I need you to keep the girl quiet. She's never met Jaime. Understand?"

"You actually want your snitch son to be an ATF agent?" Renly asked with amusement.

"He can't ride anymore. He has to protect the family some way." Tywin said nonchalantly.

"Once my uncle is an ATF agent, I'll make sure that he destroys all of you. You'll be in prison. I want the fucking slut back! NOW!" Joffrey said directly to Sandor, smugly.

Sandor leaned in and looked directly at Tywin, "Your boy calls Sansa Stark a slut one more time, and that whole walking out alive deal that we had? Off the goddamn table!"

"If I have to tell you to shut up one more time, I swear on your mother, I'll shoot you myself!" Tywin hissed at his unruly grandson. But Sandor wasn't done.

"Jaime knew that Sansa was alive. Meaning he'll be in the cell next to us. And the cell block will love him. A snitch AND a fed? He'll be someones bitch within the first hour that he's in prison." he leaned over the table until he was right in Joffrey's face, "Hope they're teaching your uncle how to suck a dick in ATF school."

"And I'm not a genius or anything," Loras chirped up, "But I'm pretty sure holding someone hostage for four years gets you some serious time. Can't ride that Harley in the State Correctional Facility." he smirked.

"No, the only thing you'll be riding in there is a big black dude named JoJo." Bronn piped in cheerfully. Everyone looked at him quizzically. He shrugged, "JoJo likes blondes."

"Enough!" Robert shouted. "Tywin, I'll accept your terms for peace. For now. But if you keep pushing the Vipers, we've already told Oberyn that the Stags back the Vipers in war. So, if you keep attacking his shipments, my hands are tied. If you're serious about peace, you need to make peace with Oberyn. If not, I'll see you on the battlefield. I'd leave the yapping boy at home for a sit down with the Vipers. Just a word of advice." he said coldly.

"One last question. Where did you get the safe combination?" Tywin asked.

"The skinny blonde guy, gave it to us thinking we'd spare him." Sandor said coolly. He wasn't about to tell them that Sansa had given them the combination.

"Ah, Lancel. That was my nephew. Stupid, weak and not worth the hassle. You actually did us a favor by offing him." Tywin said. "I'm glad we've been able to come up with a temporary solution. If that's all, we'll be going now."

"I'm not leaving here without my fucking ring!" Joffrey hissed.

"Here ya go, fruitcake." Sandor fished it out of his pocket and threw it at him. "There was a message that went along with it. Oh, yeah. She says go to hell." he smiled.

The boy looked at the ring and got angry again. He leaped out of his seat and ran through the double doors, Sandor hot on his tail with everyone else following.

"I know you're here, bitch! Where the fuck are you?" Joffrey shouted. "Come on, you fucking slut. Stop fucking hiding!"

Sandor grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off of the ground to bring him up to face level. "What the fuck did I tell you? Huh?"

"Sandor." Robert warned.

Sandor dropped him. He landed on his ass and Tywin came over and snatched him up by his collar. "You're fucking stupid, Joffrey. Let's go!"

"Tell the fucking slut that she's dead! I'll fucking kill her!" Joffrey screamed at Sandor, "Tell her that your brother is going to do everything to her, that I promised he would if she ever crossed me. Dig her fucking grave now!" He was yelling so loud that he squeaked at the end of every word he said.

Sandor saw red. He charged at the boy and only got one good punch in to his jaw, before he was held back by Drogo, Bronn, Stannis and Jorah. He still managed to break his shoulders through, until he was face to face with the fucking cunt. He was certain that he looked like a rabid animal, trying to get to Joffrey. "You tell Gregor that I've got a fucking bullet with his name on it, you fucking pussy! The only graves I'll be digging is for you and your weak fucking goons." he spat.

Seeing the rage that he had provoked, caused Joffrey to change his attitude real quick. He was silent, and would not look anywhere other than the floor and the door that lead outside.

"I'm sorry for his insolence. I'll handle it. I trust our truce is still in effect?" Tywin asked Robert.

"Yeah, It is. For now. Get your lap dog the fuck out of here, before my VP rips him in half."

"He has a lot to learn. Again. I'm sorry for his actions. Joffrey, let's go." he said icily.

Tywin and Joffrey left, with Bronn and Stannis behind them. Sandor just stood there, looking at the door, wishing they would walk back through. He wanted to hurt them, and now with a truce on the table, that would prove to be harder than he expected. He shrugged his brothers off of him, and without saying a work walked out of the bar, down the hallway. He relieved Gendry from his post, and knocked on the door. Dany answered, she looked pissed. "Who the fuck was that yelling?"

"Joffrey." He replied.

"He should watch himself." was all Dany said. "I'm going to find Drogo."

Sansa was sitting in the armchair with her face in her hands. She had changed into a white t-shirt and some shorts. He walked up to her. "You hear all that?"

"I heard him yelling, I couldn't really tell what he was saying." She said, not looking at him. "Other than he was going to kill me."

"Fuck him. He's a dead man, Little Bird." Sandor said seriously. "I meant what I said. He's never gonna hurt you again."

"He won't give up. He does a lot of things behind Tywin's back." she said sadly.

"Then I'll put a bullet in the sick fuck!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. That this has caused to much trouble."

He ran his hands through his hair. "You don't have anything to apologize for. This begins and ends with Joffrey. He may not be sorry yet, but he's going to be."

She nodded solemnly, and wrapped her arms around herself. Sandor turned to leave the room, but he stopped himself.

"Hey, Red?"

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you tired of being afraid?"

"Yes!" she said almost desperately.

"Tomorrow, then. I'll teach you how to shoot after your brothers and sister leave." he said. "If you want." he quickly added.

She smiled a genuine smile that gave him a nervous feeling in his stomach, "I'd like that. Thank you, Sandor."

"Sleep tight, Little Bird." he winked and walked out of the room.

When he got into the hallway he released a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding. Briefly, he considered going back in her room, before finally stepping into his bedroom. He didn't know what possessed him to ask her if he could teach her to shoot. She didn't need to learn how to shoot. Every single one of the Stags was an excellent shot. Sandor realized he had asked her, because he wanted an excuse to spend more time with her. He let out a long sigh, and raked his hand over his face.

_What the fuck am I doing?_


	8. Some Strange Eruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There was a lot to cover this chapter. So.. It's kinda long, sorry. I couldn't stop typing. Also, I'm sick and my brain will only allow me to work on this a little at a time. So, sorry it took a while.

**Sansa**

She was elated that Sandor had offered to teach her how to shoot a gun. Target practice had always looked so fun. On top of her being able to see her siblings tomorrow, Joffrey's little outburst didn't seem so scary anymore. She realized that she was thinking more and more of the man she had been trying so hard not to see. She should've only seen the cut and the motorcycle and known to stay away. Somehow, she found herself more and more curious about the man behind the cut. It had started with the story Dany had told her about the way he looked after her after her miscarriage. Then he had talked her out of a panic attack. Now, he had offered her a solution to her fear. Even though Sansa knew, she'd probably never have to actually shoot someone, it made her happy that he was willing to teach her to protect herself, even if it was just for her own peace of mind. Sansa was beginning to see Sandor in a whole new light.

After he left her room, she allowed herself a moment to actually smile. The fact that she actually was going to get to see Robb, Jon, and Arya tomorrow trumped all other emotions. As excited as she felt, Sansa actually managed to get a few hours of rest. When she got out of bed the next day, she jumped straight into the shower. After washing, she brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair. She picked out a fitted dark grey, shirt that had a black dream catcher on it, a pair of faded jeans and the black heels that she had worn yesterday.

Sansa tried, and mostly succeeded in doing her make-up like the lady who had done their make up showed her. She threw some silver hoops on and spritzed herself with a perfume that she had bought, a golden bottle with pink writing and a black bow around the top. She looked at her appearance and she decided it was and enormous improvement from yesterday's attire. She didn't look like a 'stag-eater' as Sandor had said the morning before. Sansa felt completely different than the person that she was two days ago, but she felt more like herself than she had in a long time.

When she exited her room, she ran into Loras, coming out of his room. He was all bed head, yawns and pajamas.

"Do you get up this bright eyed and bushy tailed every day?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm kind of a morning person." She strugged.

He laughed, "It most definitely agrees with you, Darlin'."

They walked to the bar where Gendry was struggling to come inside with two boxes of doughnuts.

"Morning, Loras. Morning, Miss Sansa. Let me take these to the kitchen and I'll get y'all some coffee." Gendry said over his shoulder as he went behind the bar and heading to a door, that Sansa assumed led to the kitchen. She saw the full pot of coffee and mugs, and walked around the bar to pour her own cup of coffee. It was bad enough that the poor boy was a slave to the Stags but she wasn't going to make him wait on her hand and foot.

"It's fine, Gendry. I can get it myself." Sansa called.

"You know it's his job to be a servant right now, right?" Loras asked.

"Yes, for you guys. Not me." Sansa retorted.

"No, for everyone we tell him to." Loras chuckled.

"Well, I'm not going to treat him like dirt, just because I want a cup of coffee. I get it. I do. But still."

"You're too nice, you know that?" Loras teased.

"I've been told. So, where is everyone?"

"Probably at the shop. We had to pick up a few cars after you went to bed. Some idiot hit a deer so hard that it went through his windshield. I'm guessing that one will keep the guys busy for a few days."

"You don't work on cars?" Sansa asked out of curiosity.

Loras smiled, "No, I'm the worst mechanic in the world. Whenever I'm not making runs, I design webpages. Not from this though." He patted his laptop. "Renly let me set up my super computer at his house." he said fondly.

Sansa tried to hide her knowing smile. She had suspected that Renly and Loras were involved, but she also knew that the MC life wasn't exactly tolerant of gays. Perhaps the Stags were more accepting than the Lions, but she wasn't going to push Loras to talk about it.

"That's really kind of Reny. Does he build websites, as well?"

Loras laughed loudly. "No, he's as good at web design, as I am at automotive repair."

Gendry came back into the room carrying two plates. He sat one of the plates in front of Loras and one in front of Sansa. "All of the guys eat the maple bacon bars, but Dany said that you don't eat meat, so I got you some lemon bars and cinnamon rolls."

"That was very thoughtful, Gendry. Thank you." Sansa smiled at him. He smiled back sheepishly and put the honey in front of her as well as a small cup of milk for her coffee. She thanked him again and bit into a lemon bar. It was by far, the best she'd ever had.

"Honestly, I'm going to get fat here." she laughed. 

"My sister is the manager of a bakery. She always makes us fresh batches of everything." Loras explained.

"These are the most amazing lemon bars in existence. Send your sister my undying gratitude." She said with a mouthful.

"She'll appreciate that. Everyone here thinks she's nuts, because she ran Bronn off of the road once." Loras said. Sansa's eyes got wide.

"Well, she came by the clubhouse and there was a stag eater in his bed. It was before they were married, but she still went a little loco." Loras laughed. "Anyway. She kind of got the crazy rep because of that. But it worked. Bronn hasn't screwed around on her since." he paused, "Oh, God. Listen to me, spilling everyone's tea. Please, don't mention that when you meet her."

"I would never. It sounds like she was going through a hard time. My lips are sealed." she said brightly.

They continued their idle chat until the front door opened. Stannis, Renly and Sandor stepped through, all of them had blood on their hands and on their work shirts. They all wore the same button down, short sleeved, shirts of a dull grey-blue, with their names stitched above the pocket.

"Jesus Christ! What happened?"

Sandor shrugged, "Some days you're the Beamer. Some days you're the god damn deer."

"Prospect, grab the chainsaw and go help Drogo cut the fucking deer out of the windshield." Stannis ordered, then looked to Sansa. "Oberyn called. Your brothers and sister are on their way."

Sansa suddenly got really nervous. She hoped that as much as the wolves had changed, that her siblings were still the same. She had seen good people turn evil in less than a year. Four years was plenty enough time for her kind, caring brothers to turn into monsters. She just hoped it hadn't happened.

"Thank you, Stannis." she said politely.

"You're welcome. You can meet here in the bar or in the chapel or in the parking lot. Wherever." He said with no interest whatsoever.

She nodded stiffly, faking a smile. Her face fooled everyone. Well, almost everyone. Sandor eyed her suspiciously and rounded the bar. "Yo, Red. Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Come turn the faucet on in the kitchen for me." he held up his bloody hands. "Don't want it to look like a murder scene."

Sansa nodded and rounded the bar holding open the door for him, so he wouldn't get blood on it. Once they were in the kitchen, she walked to the sink and turned on the hot water, allowing it to get warm before adjusting the cold water to a temperature that was tolerable. Sandor put his hands under the water and allowed the blood to flow off of them. Sansa was in search of soap, she managed to find some dawn dish soap in a cabinet and squeezed a quarter sized amount onto his hand.

"Thanks, Little Bird." he smirked. "Ready to see your family?"

"Of course!" she said a little too cheerfully.

He snorted. "Yeah. You may have everyone else fooled with your chirping. But I know bullshit when I see it. I don't lie to you. I expect the same in return. So. What's wrong with you, Red?" he asked drying off of his hands.

She took a deep breath. "I'm nervous. I don't want them to be different. My whole life. I've seen good people turned into demons, because of the things they have to do for their clubs."

"And you're worried that your brothers are more Lion than Wolf now." he deducted.

She nodded.

"Well, from what I hear. It's your sister that's the beast. Not your brothers." he smirked.

"Arya?" Sansa asked shocked.

Sandor nodded. "She's a patched member now. They says she's brutal." he snickered, but his smile fell as soon as he realized Sansa wasn't laughing. "No, but she was really happy that you're okay. So she can't be that bad, right?"

"My baby sister is a killer now. Fantastic." she snarked.

"Killers wouldn't exist if it weren't for monsters." He said through narrowed eyes.

"Monsters and killers are the same thing." she said sadly.

He leaned in, "I'm gonna tell you something, Red. And I want you to listen. Just because someone is a killer, doesn't mean that they're a monster. Monsters kill innocent people. Someone has to stop them. And the only way to do that effectively is to kill them.. So you think whatever the hell you want to about the MC life. Because it's full of monsters. Your problem is that you mix everyone that has anything to do with this life, into the same category. This is the real world, sweetheart. There are good people, there are bad people and there are WORSE people. Your sister and brothers may have had to kill a monster. But they're still your family."

"The Mountain is _your_ family." she stated, and instantly regretted it. His eyes got wide and angry. He looked away from her, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, they were still full of rage, but the control was back.

"I'm so sorr-" she began. Sandor held up his hand, effectively silencing her apology.

"Do you love your brothers and sister?" He asked in a low growl.

"Yes." she answered softly.

"Family is people that you love. Gregor may be my blood, but he will never be my family." He turned to look at her, closing the majority of the gap between them. "Killers and monsters are the same? Then you wanna see a monster, Red? Take a good fucking look. Because, before it's all said and done, I'm going to kill Gregor, and Joffrey, and Tywin and every fucking Lion I come across. And if anyone gets in my way, they're dead, too."

He looked at her, expecting some sort of reaction. She wasn't quite sure if he wanted her to be angry, or cower in fear. But in truth she felt nothing. She was numb, with the exception of a small amount of glee shining through at the thought of every last Lion dead. She stared back, impassively, fantasizing about life leaving Joffrey's eyes. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She would be happy if Joffrey were dead. Sansa stood there staring at the very angry man in front of her, feeling like a hypocrite. She replayed his words in her head. She had been putting all of the people in the MC life under the same labels, when in fact, there were good and bad people. Just like everywhere else in the world.

"I don't think you're a monster, Sandor." She said honestly.

"Well, you should." he said.

"Well, I don't" she retorted. "And I'm sorry."

He jerked back suddenly. "It's fine. They should be here soon. Want to wait for them outside?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

He nodded his head toward the door, indicating that she should follow him. They walked back behind the bar, everyone had gone outside. Sandor opened the door, for her to go outside. She stopped and looked at him, unsure of why she was even asking. "Are you still going to teach me how to shoot later?"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Do you still want to learn how to shoot, Little Bird?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Then, we're still going." he smirked.

She stepped through the door that he was holding open and they made their way across the parking lot, over to the garage. Under an awning there were a few metal chairs and a wooden picnic table. There was a cream colored car with a deer sticking halfway out of the front windshield. Sansa hated the thought of a dead animal, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

"That must have hurt." she stated, bewildered.

"Yeah, no shit. Dude is in critical condition. They said he should pull through, though. Go take a seat, Red. I gotta help these idiots."

She nodded, making her way to the table. She sat down and observed the scene around her. Drogo was talking to Dany, who looked like she was about to puke. Gendry was making his way towards the vehicle with the chainsaw, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Renly and Stannis were shouting orders at their nephew with amusement on their faces and Sandor was stalking over to the group.

Dany noticed Sansa and gave Drogo a kiss on the cheek. She practically ran to sit by Sansa.

"Oh my God. I can't deal with blood." Dany complained, sitting with her back facing the car with the dead deer in it.

"It's crazy, though. Guy had to have been going fast." Sansa deducted.

"Yes, people really should drive more carefully. Poor deer." Dany said as she lit a joint, took a few hits and held it out for Sansa. Sansa had never smoked marijuana before, but she had always heard it was safer than alcohol. She really did need something to calm her nerves right now.

"I'm not sure if I should. I'm going shooting later." Sansa said.

"You'll be fine. It's some pretty mild shit. You'll only feel it for an hour or so." Dany reassured.

Sansa shrugged and took the joint from Dany. The first inhale she took made her cough uncontrollably. Dany giggled. "You've never smoked weed before, have you?"

"No." she answered breathlessly. "Sorry. I just needed to calm my nerves a little."

"It's fine. Take a bunch of small hits instead of one big hit. And don't smoke too much. Take a few more hits and then I'm cutting you off."

Sansa did as Dany had instructed and managed to take three tokes without coughing, before handing it back.

"Thank you." Sansa said. She began to feel just a little bit sleepy and relaxed. "I think my nerves are gone now."

Dany giggled. "Yeah, that's normally how it works."

Sansa whipped her head towards the gate at the sounds of motorcycles. It had to be them! She stood up, and her nerves returned. Though not with such an intense force. Her emotions were nearly haywire. She felt both anxiety and relief at the same time. She continued to fix her stare on the open gate until three Harley's came through it. Her heart was in her throat. Robb was in front, followed by Jon and Arya was the last to come through the gate. They parked along side the other bikes. Jon and Robb greeted the President, Vice President and along the ranks, as was customary. But Arya flew off of her bike straight to Sansa. Sansa hopped to her feet as she approached, but was nearly knocked down by the force in which Arya embraced her. She laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

"I'm so fucking happy that you're not dead!" Arya shrieked.

"Me too, kid." She said ruffling Arya's hair, like she used to hate.

"Don't do that!" she slapped Sansa's hand away. "I'm 20 now!" she protested.

Sansa smiled. "I've missed you, Arya."

"Don't get all sappy." she said loudly, then added in a much softer voice. "I missed you, too."

Sansa wanted to cry, she was so happy. She took a good look at Arya. She had been 16, the last time that Sansa had seen her. Her brown hair was longer, her facial features more prominent and while she was no taller than she had been the last time Sansa had seen her, she had filled out almost exactly the way Sansa had. She pulled Arya in for another hug, and saw Jon and Robb approaching with huge grins plastered on their faces.

She let go of Arya and ran to Jon with the same force that Arya had run into her. She really felt like crying now. Jon let her go to hug Robb and put his hand over his eyes, to hold back any tears threatening to escape. When she let go of Robb he repeated Jon's actions.

"I can't believe it's really you, San." Robb choked out.

"I had no idea they told everyone I was dead." Sansa said with a lump in her throat.

"We know. None of this is your fault Sansa. We should have fought for a DNA test on the body of the other girl." Jon said regretfully. "Something always seemed fishy to me that Catelyn and dad could be recognized, but not you."

Tears threatening to escape, again. Sansa remembered that Stannis had offered the bar for them to sit and talk. "Let's go inside and sit at the bar." Sansa suggested.

"Fuck yeah!" Arya leaped up and looped her arm through Sansa's. "Lead the way, string bean!" Arya said cheerfully using Sansa's old nickname.

They walked past the car with the deer sticking out of it, Gendry was trying to saw through the neck, to more easily remove the deer from the car.

"Did he hit the deer or did he hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Arya said with a chuckle, making Sansa and all of the Stags within earshot laugh. Sansa for some unknown reason looked to Sandor who was already staring her direction with a very smug, 'I-told-you-so' look on his face. She fought the urge to dramatically roll her eyes, and simply nodded her head in thanks.

They walked behind the garage and went into the bar. Sansa decided they should sit at a booth rather than at the bar. Once they were all seated, Robb grabbed her hand.

"I'm so happy you're alive, San. I'm sorry that you can't come home yet." He said sadly.

"I understand, Robb. Oberyn Martell told me that you had bigger fish to fry than the Lions right now."

He nodded, "The Faceless men had a lot of enemies. Fewer now. But still things that have to be dealt with before you can come home."

"Robb, I get it. I'm just really happy to see all of you!"

It was a relief how quickly she and her siblings fell back into place. It was as if she hadn't been gone for four years. She noticed a few more lines in Robb's face, she noticed Jon seemed to be more talkative and expressed himself more, Arya was exactly the same. Maybe a little meaner, but Sansa was not on the receiving end of the hatefulness, so she was willing to overlook it. About an hour after they had been there, Robert came in the room to fetch Robb and Jon to discuss business, leaving Arya and Sansa alone. Shortly after a few of the guys came back from the garage. Sandor, Renly, Loras and Drogo came through the doors. Gendry joined them shortly after carrying the head of the deer that he had sawed out of the Beamer.

"What the fuck are you doing, grunt?" Drogo shouted.

"I thought we could like- mount it. Y'know on the wall? Or something." Gendry said proudly.

Arya laughed loudly from beside Sansa. "It has to be stuffed and treated, you idiot!"

Gendry looked at where the voice came from and his eyes widened for a second, "Yeah. I know. I mean- Treated with what?" he asked dumbfounded.

The only response he got was copious laughter. He looked defeated. Sansa felt bad, but it was really a ridiculous, yet kind offer. Sansa decided to help him out.

"You have to take it to a taxidermist, Gendry." she explained, causing the room to fill with even more laughter.

"The vegetarian with the manicure knows where to take a deer head, but our prospect doesn't!" Drogo said holding onto his sides.

She looked to Gendry with a sympathetic smile, but he was not looking at her. He was looking at Arya, and Arya was looking back at him. Sansa's mouth fell open slightly in a moment of shock. Were they flirting? No. It had to be the weed. Arya noticed her staring and eyed her suspiciously.

"What is wrong with you?" Arya asked.

Sansa looked dumbfounded and snapped out of her daydream. "Sorry. Nothing. Want a cinnamon roll? Or a maple bacon bar? Did you know that they put meat on doughnuts now?" she asked quickly, attempting to draw Arya's attention away from the fact that Sansa had caught her staring at the prospect. She succeeded.

Arya leaned in, scrutinizing her face. Her eyes got wide with realization, shock and vast amusement. "You're fucking STONED!" Arya shouted before collapsing on the floor in loud shrieks of laughter. Sansa felt her face go red and her mouth dropped open to tell Arya to shut up, but no words came out. Instead of yelling like she would have done four years ago, she found herself in a fit of giggles. She put her hands in her face and began shaking with laughter.

"I didn't know you partook, Red." Sandor said with amusement very apparent in his voice.

"I don't." She managed to breath out. "I was anxious. And Dany had a joint."

He laughed and turned to Drogo. "Your old lady is a bad influence."

Drogo shrugged, "It's just weed. It won't kill her."

Arya had managed to compose herself and Robb and Jon came back into the room. Then _they_ had a laugh at Sansa's current state. She was too happy to get angry like she used to. She was just happy to have her siblings back to ridicule her. It was an odd feeling. The only damper on the mood, was that they would have to leave soon.

A few hours passed, before Robb, Jon and Arya had to leave. She gave each of them a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Robb walked to his bike and returned with a manilla folder.

"San, this was Dad's. Just some of his thoughts. Like a journal of sorts. I thought you'd like to have it."

She took the envelope and looked inside. It was just a bunch of papers bound together. But it meant more to Sansa than anything.

"Thank you, Robb." she hugged him again. "Have you read it?"

He shook his head sadly. "No. I tried. I can't read it when I feel he'd be disappointed in me."

"Robb, he would never be disappointed in you. You did what you had to do for Arya and Jon. For your club."

"Yeah, but Dad would have never gotten into drugs. You know how against that shit he was."

"Don't dwell on it Robb. You're VP. You can make changes." she said reassuringly.

He smiled. "I can try. See you later. Love you, San."

"Love you, too. Robb." she said, then called out to her other siblings, "Love you, Jon. Love you, Arya."

"We love you too, String Bean. See you soon." Arya hollered over the sound of her bike.

Sansa smiled and clutched the journal to her chest as she watched them ride off, and out of the gate. She stood there until she heard the sound of gravel crunching under the weight of someone walking. She knew who it was without turning around, but she did anyway.

"Good day?" Sandor asked her. He had changed into a solid black t-shirt, his cut, and a pair of old faded blue jeans.

She smiled widely. "It really was. Thank you. For helping me get over my nervousness."

He scoffed sardonically, "Dany had more to do with that than I did."

That reminded her, "She said it was still safe to shoot guns after smoking. But I was going to ask you about it."

He laughed. "Do you feel like you'd fall asleep at a trigger?"

"No. I feel fine."

"Then it's fine, Little Bird." his eyes traveled slightly downward. "What's that?"

"A journal of my Dad's. Robb gave it to me. I figured it may contain some good life advice."

"I didn't know your dad was a writer. And trust me. I know everything that Robert knew about Ned." Sandor japed as they walked back to the clubhouse.

"Yeah, he always wrote my essays for me, then I wrote them in my handwriting when I was in school. He was pretty good, too." Sansa giggled. "Wait. Robert talks about my dad to you?"

"To anyone that will listen about how 'wild it was back in the day'," Sandor snorted. "Only when he's drinking, though."

"But, he's always drinking." Sansa laughed.

"Yep."

That made her laugh harder. "That's a weird midlife crisis." she said as they walked into the clubhouse.

"Indeed it is." he chuckled deeply. "So, you ready to pop a cap in some shit, Red?"

She was practically skipping, she was so excited. "I was born ready, Clegane." she shot back.

He smirked at her, "Go grab a jacket. Meet me outside in ten minutes."

She rushed to her bedroom and found the simple black hoodie that she had bought and threw it on, not zipping it up. She then walked back to the bar and waited until it was time to meet Sandor out front. He was hooking a backpack to his motorcycle. She walked up to him and eyed him warily.

"We're taking your motorcycle?" she asked nervously.

He snorted, "Uh, yeah, Red. What'd you expect?"

"I really don't know." she said honestly. She hadn't thought this far ahead. Despite being around motorcycles, Sansa had never ridden one. They always had scared her when she was little, and then she was simply uninterested.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle." she confessed quickly.

His jaw dropped, "Never?"

She shook her head, biting her lip to avoid laughing at his shock.

"Sit behind me. Try not to fall off." he joked. Sansa did not think it was funny.

He held up his hands in assurance, when he saw the bewildered look on her face. "It was a joke, Red. Climb on." He said, putting on his sunglasses and handing her a helmet.

She took a shaky breath before her boldness kicked in. Sansa grabbed the helmet and fastened it under her chin. Once she had the safety gear on, she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance and swung her leg over the Harley, sitting on the small seat meant for the person riding on the back. She put her hands on either side of him, which apparently wasn't how to hang on.

"You're gonna have to hang on tighter than that, sweetheart." he said. She increased her grip, drawing a laugh from Sandor. He let go of the handlebars and grabbed her hands pulling them around his stomach, forcing her completely up against his back. He was warm and her mouth almost watered when she caught a whiff of the smell of sweat and cologne. Her heart was beating furiously when he fired up the motorcycle. Whether from the closeness to Sandor, riding on a bike for the first time, or going shooting, she did not know.

"Just keep hold. You won't fall off. I promise." he shouted over the sound of the motor.

"Okay." she said back, uncertainly.

Once he took off, almost as if on instinct, she tightened her hold. She was terrified at first, but as they rode, it became less nerve wracking. The vibration of the motor was not as harsh as she thought it would be. She found herself looking at the scenery and just generally enjoying the wind on her face. She was almost disappointed when the motorcycle began to slow down, and turned down a long driveway off of a dirt road. They eased down the bumpy driveway and came in view of the warehouse Sandor had told her about. It was run down, broken windows and holes in the roof that had accumulated over time.

He pulled up in what used to be a parking lot, kicked the kickstand out and got off of his bike. Sandor held his hand out, to help her off of his bike and then reached down to unlatch the backpack from the restraints. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She took a cleansing breath and gave him a determined grin. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this one is a little more SoA dialogue and similarities than other chapters (With Ned Starks journal & the deer thing.) Some of my favorite Sons of Anarchy scenes are when Jax is reading from JT's journal. This chapter wouldn't have been so long, but I wanted to do at least getting TO the gun range from Sansa's PoV.


	9. Sovereign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet a few more people this chapter. This will be one of the few chapters that feature both Sandor and Sansa's pov..

[pic set](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-11-16_06.16.36_zps2eg7mmvf.jpg)

**Sandor**

He had tried to stay as far away from Sansa as possible, after their conversation in the kitchen. However, yet again, she had managed to capture and keep his attention. As soon as he saw how ecstatic she was with her siblings, he couldn't help but smile at her joy. Her smile seemed to be contagious for everyone, because even after the whole deer fiasco, they hadn't had that good of a day at the shop in a long time. Sandor had told her his endgame plan, to scare her away. When it backfired, he became more intrigued, and he knew that it wasn't good. When her brothers returned from Robert, Sandor had an idea. He pulled Loras aside and told him his plan, who thought it was brilliant. That made it easier to stay away from her. In the end, however, he went to her as soon as her family was out of eyesight. He had told himself that he wasn't going to, but with no one around to give him hell for it. He figured 'Why the hell not?'

Then she told him about her father's journal. He had almost asked to read it. But he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Robert idolized the man. Someone who had gained as much respect as Ned Stark had, not only from Robert but all of the MC's, was not an idiot at all. In fact, if what Robert said was true, he may have been the smartest outlaw to have ever rode a Harley. Sandor wanted to read his thoughts. It had to be genius, like Shakespeare, or Tupac.

She had actually managed to shock the shit out of him, when she told him she hadn't rode before. He had just assumed, because of who her dad was, she knew what to do. She didn't. He had to show her how to hold on, when he wrapped her arms around his body, it forced her body completely against him. He tried his best not to tense up, and offered her words of reassurance.

Now that they were at the warehouse, he was worried that his surprise may go very badly. But the look that she had given him when he told her that he was going to kill every last lion, said all that needed to be said. Or so Sandor thought. Still, he had never been good at understanding women.

He opened the door to the warehouse and pulled out an old dusty fold out table and set it up a good shooting distance away from the building. He sat his backpack on the table and pulled out the three different pistols that he had brought for Sansa and two boxes of ammo.

"Okay, Red. First we need to see which gun you like the feel of better. None of them are loaded yet, so don't worry."

She grinned and reached for the revolver. "This one is a little heavy."

"Try this one." he said handing her the semi-automatic pistol.

"I think this one is good."

"It has a little kick, but not bad. You can handle it."

"Okay. If you say so. What are we shooting at?" she asked.

"Joffrey." he said skeptically.

Her eyes got wide. "Joffrey's coming?

He shook his head. "Of course not! I had Loras print out pictures of him. I figured shooting at someone you hate, may give you inspiration to aim better." he shrugged.

Sansa gave him a smile that was almost devious. "I think you have pretty good ideas."

He felt relief wash through him, and reached into the bag grabbing tape and the roll of enlarged photos. Taking one from the roll and taping it onto the side of the building. He then strolled back over to the table, and loaded the gun for her.

"This one is a semi-automatic." he explained. "You pull back the top to load it, then it will fire every time you pull the trigger. Got it?"

She looked at him bewildered. "Shouldn't we have goggles and ear plugs?"

He laughed. "You're learning this for self defense. If someone is trying to kill you, do you really think they'll wait on you to put in ear plugs?"

"No, I guess not."

"Here. I'll show you." he pulled back the top of the gun which slid back with a metallic click. He then handed the gun back to her and she looked at him skeptically.

"Just hold it tight, aim and pull the trigger. You'll be fine. I promise." he reassured.

She nodded and held the gun up, completely wrong.

"Wait." he took the gun from her then took her right hand to show her where to place it on the gun. Ignoring the jolt of electricity that shot through his hand that was on hers, he reached for her other hand and placed it over her other hand on the gun. Now that she was holding properly, he let go to see how she shot on her own. She increased her grip on the gun and shot at the picture of Joffrey, missing it.

"You're holding it too tight. You have to let it breath a little." He wrapped his arms back around hers, like he previously had, "Aim at what you want dead, take a breath and shoot." he explained.

She turned her head to look at him. It was only then that Sandor was acutely aware of the close proximity of their faces. He looked down to her lips, unintentionally and quickly regained his thoughts.

"Now?" she asked. It took him a second to realize that she was asking about shooting.

"When ever you're ready, Little Bird." he said huskily.

She nodded stiffly and looked back to the picture of Joffrey. He held her wrist steady and put his index fingers on the outside of her hands. He felt her take a deep breath and pulled the trigger, effectively hitting the picture of Joffrey in the stomach.

"That was good."

"No, I was going for a head shot." she smirked.

"Try again, Red."

She shot again hitting a few inches higher than the first shot. After he was sure she had the hang of it, he reluctantly let go of her, allowing her to shoot the last few bullets on her own. She looked curiously at him when he released her.

He simply nodded, indicating that she could do it without him.

She gave him a small smile and looked back to her target. Sandor took this time to assess the sight that was in front of him. She was completely different from the timid, numb girl that he found in the Lion's den. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body, without feeling guilty. The more that Sansa Stark came out of her shell of numbness, courtesy and fear, the more fixated Sandor found himself with the stunning red-head. It was madness inside of his brain when he was around her. Half of his brain was filled with lust and desire, the other half with red flags and signs that read "RUN" in big bold letters. The worst part was, Sandor knew that soon, he and Sansa would likely go to the cabin that Oberyn had readied for them. Then they'd be alone.

That scared him the most. It was one thing to be able to smirk at her, while she batted her eyes at the clubhouse, around people all of the time. He was on strict orders from Robert. Granted, he never actually said "Don't fuck Sansa Stark." but it was implied. When they were alone, though, Sandor knew it would be an entirely different ball game. He wasn't entirely confident in his abilities to ignore the way she chewed on her bottom lip, if there were no distractions. Hell, they were alone now and he could hardly tear his eyes away from the soft curve of her hips.

He finally noticed that she had stopped shooting and was looking at him with a victorious smile. He snapped himself out of his daydream and raised an eyebrow at a hole in between Joffrey's eyes.

"See? You just need practice." He suppressed a groan at the innuendo that crossed his mind, directly after he had spoken the words, "Nice shot, Red."

"Can I shoot it again?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled widely at her childlike joy and nodded. She handed him the gun and watched him load it carefully. He sat it on the table and grabbed another picture of Joffrey. After replacing it, he walked back over to Sansa and motioned for her to load the chamber. She was able to get the chamber back far enough to load a bullet.

"Good job. Now you just shoot."

She nodded and bit her lip to concentrate on killing the picture of Joffrey. In the end, five of the eight bullets had landed on his face. She had a smile on her face that he hadn't seen her smile before.

"Keep this up and pretty soon, you'll be a better shot than me, Red." he joked.

"I had so much fun! Thank you, Sandor." she said, as she put a hand on his forearm. He nearly jumped at the contact.

"You done already? We have more bullets." he said, trying to distract himself.

"Yeah, it's getting dark."

He nodded and gathered the guns, bullets and the rest of the supplies that he had brought and strapped the bag onto the bike. Just as he was about to swing his leg over his bike, Sansa Stark, once again managed to shock the shit out of him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Sandor couldn't even remember the last time someone hugged him, maybe Dany when she went through her miscarriage. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her to return the gesture. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Thank you. For everything." she breathed out against his chest.

"You don't owe me any thanks, Little Bird." He nearly growled.

"I owe you much more than that, Sandor." she said assertively. "You saved me. And I know you don't see it that way. That's fine. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you and everything that you've done for me."

He swallowed thickly. He couldn't even come up with a response if he wanted to. Something compelled him to kiss the top of her head, she felt so good against him. It almost physically hurt to tear away from her, but he knew that if he didn't, he'd go too far.

"Let's go, Red. Gotta get the clubhouse ready for the party tonight." He said, getting onto the bike.

She put her helmet on and slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist like he'd shown her before. "Party?" she asked.

"Yeah, a party. To celebrate "peace" with the Lions."

"You don't think the Lion's offer of peace was legit?"

"Hell no. I think they made that bullshit truce to get us to let our guard down, so that they could get to you. I don't buy their truce bullshit for a second, and neither does Robert. That's why we're still going to Oberyn's cabin." he explained.

"When are we going?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day. Waiting on Oberyn to let us know that it's ready."

She nodded in acceptance. He felt her lean forward against his back as he fired the engine. He didn't hold in his groan this time when she tightened her arms around him. He figured over the roar of the motorcycle, she couldn't hear him anyway. He drove faster than he normally would when he had someone riding with him, which wasn't often. He wasn't trying to get away from her, really, but he felt like he was about to explode.

When they arrived back at the clubhouse, there were already people there. Mainly the desperate stag-eaters and guys who hoped to one day get their shot as a Stag Prospect. The looks that Sansa got from the stag-eaters when she climbed off of his bike, compelled him to give her a little heads up.

She sheepishly took off the helmet and handed it to him, before shaking her hair out.

"Hey, Red. See those sluts over there?" he asked as he nodded in the direction of them. She turned to look at the girls and nodded.

"Those are stag-eaters. From the looks you just got from them, they don't like you too much. They may try to start some shit. Don't back down. Don't let them intimidate you, because they ain't shit."

"Why would they start shit with me?" she asked confused.

"Because, you just got off of my bike. I don't take women on my bike. Ever. That automatically makes you a threat to their cause. Their main goal in life is to be an Old Lady."

She scoffed. "Who needs ambition when you have a vagina, right?"

That made him laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it. I was just letting you know not to take any shit from those five dollar whores. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay. Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime, Little Bird. Let's go inside."

She nodded and followed him into the clubhouse, where there were a few more people at the bar. He noticed Stannis' Old Lady and one of her stag-eater buddies eye them as they entered. Bronn's Old Lady came bounding up to them.

"You're Sansa, right? Loras won't stop going on about you!" Margaery squealed happily.

"I only said she loved your lemon bars and you wouldn't stop asking questions about her!" Loras shot back. "This is why no one ever compliments you."

She narrowed her eyes at her brother. Sandor thought Marg was about to let her crazy side shine bright like a diamond, when Sansa stepped in.

"It's nice to meet you. Margaery, right?" Sansa asked effectively getting her attention.

"Yes! Come over and sit with us, love!" Margaery chirped.

Sansa looked to Sandor. He did need to check in with Robert.

"Go ahead. I'll be right back."

He started to walk into the chapel when Melisandre and her friend stepped in front of him.

"Sandor," Mel purred, "You remember Victoria." she said slyly.

Sandor snorted, "Not really."

Both of them laughed as if he had told a joke and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Where's Robert?"

"Office. In the garage." Melisandre offered.

Sandor didn't respond, he just walked off in the direction of the office. He was almost tempted to tell them to stay the fuck away from Sansa. But in this case, he just had to have faith that she could handle her own.

 

** Sansa **

Sandor walked off and was stopped by an obviously dyed red head and a blonde. She felt an unwelcome pang of jealously as Margaery drug her by the arm to the bar where Loras sat. Sansa darted her eyes around the room, wishing Dany were here.

"So, I hear you're a vegan." Margaery said with little interest.

"Vegetarian. I still eat dairy." Sansa answered.

"I always say, never trust anyone who doesn't eat meat." A voice called from behind them.

The three of them whipped their heads around to see where the voice had come from. Sansa saw the women who had stopped Sandor standing there. One of the women had hair as red as a firetruck. She was as tall as Sansa wearing all black. The other was a blonde with black roots and skimp clothing who was unhealthily skinny.

"Excuse me?" Sansa said with amusement.

"Just ignore it. It'll go away." Margaery said in the bitchiest voice that she could conjure.

 _Oh, this is going to be one of THOSE conversations._ Sansa thought _._ _Game on._

"Mel, this is Sansa Stark. Sansa, Melisandre. She's Stannis' Old Lady." Loras introduced with an undertone of disgust at the women. "And that's Veronica."

"Victoria." the cheaply dyed blonde snapped.

Loras shrugged, "Same thing."

The woman called Mel rolled her eyes. "We just came to meet the girl that no one will shut up about." she said, voice dripping in bitterness.

Sansa suppressed the urge to laugh in her face and smiled sweetly. "Well, I do hope that I didn't keep you waiting for long. It's a pleasure." she said with a hint of smugness.

Mel scoffed. "Aren't you sweet?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes, but kept her smile in tact. "Not that sweet."

The woman let out a wry laugh. "No, I guess someone trying to lay claim to someone else's man wouldn't be."

"I'm sorry. What?" Sansa asked.

"The Hound. Victoria is his Old Lady."

"Pfft. You're delusional." Loras laughed.

"It's not official yet!" the blonde snapped again.

"But it will be soon." Mel continued. "So, I'm going to give you some advice. Stay away from Sandor. He's taken."

This time Sansa could not contain her laugh. "Does _he_ know that? Because I don't think he's aware."

The woman opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut short by Dany, who had entered the clubhouse sometime during the conversation.

"I'd think really hard about the next words that come out of your mouth. Because if I hear you disrespect Sansa again, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." Dany spat as she stepped into Mel's face. "I suggest that you take your slutty fucking friend outside with the rest of the trash. Before she gets herself hurt, too."

Margaery snickered and shouted a "Bye Felicia!" as they walked outside, like Dany had 'recommended'. Loras followed them, to make sure they wouldn't try to start any more problems.

Sansa looked to Dany, "Thank you for that. Next time, though, let me handle it."

Dany smiled. "Okay. Sorry. I just really enjoy making those bitches terrified. You did well, though. I don't think anyone has laughed in her face before. You're my fucking hero."

Sansa giggled, "I'm done if she is. I don't even know why they felt the need to approach me."

"Mel used to be a stag-eater. She managed to weasel her way into being Stannis' Old Lady, and now she's trying to turn all of the hoes into housewives." Margaery explained. "It's because none of us like her. She's trying to surround herself with Old Ladies who will follow her."

"And because she wants to hook her friend up with Sandor. Which will never happen." Dany said as her face broke out into a wide grin, "YOU, however, have managed to capture the attention of Mr. Clegane."

"He's just following Robert's orders." Sansa defended.

"Teaching you how to shoot? That was Robert's orders?" Dany asked sarcastically.

"No, but-"

"But nothing. You know it's true."

"I wasn't trying to get his attention." Sansa said.

"Maybe you should." Margaery chimed in.

Sansa looked at her quizzically. "I should what?"

"Try to get his attention. You do want him, right?" Margaery inquired with a sly smirk.

"I smell plotting." Dany grinned.

"No. No plotting." Sansa said.

"So you don't like Sandor?" Margaery asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well-" Sansa began, but that was apparently enough of an answer for Dany and Margaery.

"I knew it!" Dany whisper shouted.

"First things first. You can't wear that." Margaery said assessing her appearance.

"Why not? I thought this was a regular party."

"It is but you need to look fabulous. I mean, you're already gorgeous, but you need all eyes on you." Margaery explained.

"I don't want ALL eyes on me." Sansa said harsher than she intended to.

"Do you want this to work or not?" Margarey snapped back.

"Come on, Sansa. Just let us pick out your outfit. That's it." Dany pleaded. "Margaery and I don't always get along, but she knows what she's doing. Let her help!"

"Fine." Sansa conceded. "But for the record, I think this is a bad idea."

Dany and Margarey waved off her concern and drug her down the hall to her room. The girls sat Sansa in the chair, and began to tear through her wardrobe. After nearly half an hour of them going through her clothes, the two women finally decided on one of the few dresses that Sansa had purchased, a red dress with a black design and a pair of red pumps. Once Sansa emerged from the bathroom in the outfit that they had chosen, the two girls clapped happily.

"You look amazing!" Dany squealed. Margaery nodded eagerly in agreement. Truthfully, Sansa felt beautiful, but the nervousness bubbling up in her stomach would not let her feel confident. This was definitely a bad idea. But it was too late now. They ushered her out of the room, down the hallway and into the bar. Thankfully, Sandor was not there yet, but someone was. Sansa noticed a very familiar girl sitting at the bar.

"Arya?" She called and ran to embrace her sister for the second time today.

"Whoa, calm down, Jessica Rabbit." Arya laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked with excitement, all nervousness gone now.

Arya cocked her head towards Gendry, "Prospect invited me. Figured I'd check it out." she said throwing back a shot of whiskey.

"You're not old enough to drink!" Sansa chided.

Arya laughed loudly. "I run guns and mule drugs for a living. And you're worried about me drinking at 20?"

Sansa opened her mouth to reply that she shouldn't do either, but quickly shut it. "Point taken."

Sansa introduced Arya to Dany and Margaery. Arya offered the bottle of whiskey that was sat in front of her to the rest of them, Dany took a shot but Margaery said she didn't want any, and went off to find Bronn. Sansa shook her head and asked Gendry for a beer instead, which he sat down in front of her. When she refused the shot, Arya poured one for her anyway.

"Come on, String Bean. Take a shot with us. Then you can drink your beer." Arya insisted.

Sansa knew fighting with Arya about it would be useless. "Fine."

She picked up the shot glass and clinked it together with Arya and Dany's shots. The three shot back the amber liquid at the same time, and as soon as she swallowed the shot she was instantly grateful for it. Because as soon as the shot began to warm her stomach, the Stags entered the bar. Dany ran off and wrapped her arms around Drogo. Then Sansa saw him. She felt like butterflies of fire were swarming in her gut when she laid eyes on Sandor. She looked away from him before he spotted her.

_This was a REALLY bad idea!_

She tried to make herself as small as possible, which Arya picked up on instantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Arya asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing." Sansa said quickly.

Arya looked over her shoulder to the group of men. And realization spread across her face, along with a catlike smirk.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. tall, dark, scarred and handsome, would it?" Arya asked knowingly.

"Oh, for the love of God." Sansa muttered and put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Arya winked.

Sansa picked up her beer and chugged half of it. She finally chanced another glance in the direction of Sandor. He was looking directly at her, with his mouth slightly ajar, a look of a mixture of shock with a dark glint in his eyes. He let his eyes roam over her body and closed his eyes. He shook his head as if he was willing some unwelcome thought from his mind. Sansa had never felt as small, or as powerful as she did in that moment. It was extremely overwhelming. She tore her eyes away, and focused her eyes back on her sister.

"Whoa. Get a room." Arya snickered.

"Stop." Sansa warned as her head began to spin. "Come outside with me, please. I need air."

Arya shrugged and stood up to follow Sansa out to the parking lot. They had almost made it out of the door when Sandor stopped them.

"Where you going, Red?" he asked.

"To hell if we don't change our ways." Arya retorted before Sansa had a chance to speak.

Sandor laughed, "Yeah, well, I'll save you a seat, Short Stuff. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Gendry invited her." Sansa answered.

Sandor raised an eyebrow at Arya. "Really?" he said with amusement.

"Yeah. So?" Arya said, giving him the 'I-wish-you- _would_ -say-something' look.

"You and the prospect?" He inquired.

Arya turned to Sansa, "Andre the Giant isn't one for minding his own fucking business, is he?"

"Arya! Don't be rude." She said to her sister, then turned to Sandor. "I took a shot and it isn't sitting well. I needed some fresh air. That okay?"

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything. No one has bothered you have they?" He asked suspiciously.

She smirked, "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"If anyone fucks with you, Red. You tell me." he said in all seriousness.

"Okay. Thanks, Sandor." she smiled at him.

He nodded his head and walked off towards the bar. Sansa took the opportunity to admire his arms and the muscles on his back that were obvious, even through his t-shirt.

"You've got it bad, sister!" Arya whisper shouted, snapping Sansa out of her thoughts.

"I do not! Let's go outside." Sansa said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her through the door into the parking lot. Sansa noticed that the men had set up a boxing ring outside of the clubhouse, and two men were sparring in it. Most of the women were around the ring watching the guys beat the shit out of one another. She looked to table under the awning. It was empty, so Sansa led Arya to it. The girls sat down and Arya pulled out a joint.

"Since you smoke now. I don't feel bad about lighting up in front of you."

"Arya, I smoked one time. It's not like I'm planning on picking up the habit." Sansa retorted.

"Yeah, but you smoked with the blonde chick. So you're going to smoke this joint with your loving sister." Arya said mischievously.

"This is peer pressure!" Sansa joked. Arya shrugged and lit the joint. After taking a few tokes, she held it out to Sansa. She took it and hit it like Dany had shown her earlier, then handed it back. They continued the process, until it was gone. Sansa once again felt nearly stress-free. She and Arya laughed and joke for a little while, until they were interrupted by Gendry, who had been relieved from bar duty for a while. He asked them to come inside to play a game of pool. Well, he asked Arya. He had to ask Sansa because she was sitting right there. They both agreed and stood to follow Gendry inside.

Arya walked beside Gendry and Sansa walked behind them. They walked through the door and as Sansa was about to follow them, she was grabbed by the arm. She turned to find Melisandre smirking at her.

"I think we should finish our conversation." Mel said smoothly. "Unless you're scared that you don't have Dany around to protect you."

"I don't need protection from _you._ " Sansa really didn't care to talk to her, but she wasn't about to be pushed around by this bitch. "But, Fine. Talk."

"Remember that advice I gave you?" she smirked.

Sansa scoffed. "I'm pretty sure the only good advice you've ever given to anyone is: 'relax your throat and make eye contact'."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Listen, I know that Robert has put Sandor in charge of babysitting you." Mel sneered. "You're going to tell him that you want someone else to watch you."

"Oh, am I?" Sansa laughed, then an idea to make this skank back off popped into her head. "And who do you think he'll replace Sandor with?"

When the woman took too long answer Sansa continued, "I'll tell you what I would do. If I was a patched President and entrusted the care of someone to my VP, then that person came and told me that they didn't want my VP to keep them safe, next in line would be the Sargent at Arms. In this case, a Sargent at Arms with an obvious fetish for red-heads." Sansa smirked. "So, either I'll be alone in a safe house with Sandor," she leaned in, "Or Stannis. Your choice."

Melisandre allowed a flash of fear to cross her face before steeling herself. "I trust Stannis." she said, obviously lying.

"I'm glad. Since you're more worried about a relationship that doesn't exist, than your own. I'll go tell Robert right now." Sansa smiled and turned to walk off.

"Wait!" Mel called, "Maybe, I was too harsh. Victoria. She just really likes Sandor."

"And he doesn't know she exists!" Sansa snapped. "Me being here, doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want her. He didn't want her before I got here. He's not going to want her after I leave! If you were smart, you'd stay out of club business. Old Ladies who meddle, don't make it very far in this life. Now. Let me give YOU some advice. I'm Sansa Stark. If you or your stag-eater friend ever threaten me again, I assure you that I can and will make you both go away. Act as hard as you want, but we both know it's the truth. Have a great night." Sansa smiled brightly. She then turned and walked through the door, into the bar.

When she entered, Arya and Sandor met her at the door, with looks of worry on their faces, that quickly faded when they saw her. Sansa was confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were right behind us, String Bean. Where'd you go?" Arya asked.

"I had to handle something." Sansa explained.

"What the fuck is going on, Red. Remember that talk we had about honesty. Start talking." Sandor said with a hint of anger.

"Jesus Christ. Fine. Let me get a drink first." Sansa said exasperated.

"I'll get it. What do you want?" Arya asked.

"A beer. Thanks." she called to her sister, as Sandor drug her to a vacant booth. He motioned for her to sit and took the seat across from her.

"No secrets, Little Bird. Tell me what happened."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. She took a deep breath to prepare herself to relay the conversation she had just had with Mel, hoping he wouldn't be angry at how she handled it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to feature some dialogue from the journal this chapter, but I'll save it for next chapter, because I want it to be from Sandor's PoV.
> 
> Next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one.
> 
> Also. Everyone has been so sweet and wonderful with their comments and I fucking love you all.. But I tend to criticize myself rather harshly. So, I'm dying to know if anyone has any complaints so far. Anything you'd like me to do differently? Anything you'd like to see happen? I just always feel like I can do better. Again, I am my own worst critic. Perfection does not exist, so there is ALWAYS room for improvement. :) XoXo, lovelies!!!


	10. Toil and Till

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't really think that Mel was done, did we? ;) Kinda long, but a lot happens this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

  
[Pics](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2015-11-18_03.15.42_zpskyvebyus.jpg)

**Sandor**

He was arguing with Renly and Dany over who was choosing the music for the party, when the Prospect walked in with a goofy smile on his face, talking to the younger Stark girl. Sansa wasn't with them. He tried not to let worry show, but he quickly wrapped his conversation up with Renly and Dany, agreeing on a mixture of their music of choice as the playlist for the evening. Then, he made his way over to the pool table, where Arya was beating Gendry at a game.

"Where's your sister?" he asked with more urgency than he had intended.

The girl gave him a suspicious look,"She was right behind us. I figured she went to find you when we came in."

"Shit." he said with frustration and headed to the door.

"Wait up, Rambo! What the fuck is going on?" Arya demanded.

"Some of the stag-eaters may bother her." he said in explanation.

"The fuck they will!" she pulled out a pistol. "They'll be sucking dick through a hole in their foreheads."

"You're kind of twisted. You know that?" He laughed at her brutality.

"Thanks." she said in all seriousness following him to find Sansa. Thankfully, she walked through the door just as they were going out. She looked almost victorious, until she saw them, then her eyes flooded with worry. He was about to find out what the fuck was going on. He practically shoved her into the booth.

"No secrets, Little Bird. Tell me what happened."

The Little Bird was nervous. And he wanted to know why. He was sure that someone had said something out of line to her, but he wasn't sure who. It was hard, though, to try to force information when he could hardly force his eyes to stay on her face. The dress she was wearing hugged her body in a way that made Sandor thankful that they were not alone. She looked around the room nervously then began.

"First of all. I'd like to point out that you told me not to take any shit from anyone." She said quickly.

That amused him, "I'm aware. I just want to know who did what."

"Those women that stopped you when we came in." Sansa explained.

He rolled his eyes, "For Christ's sake. What did they say?"

"To stay away from you." She said with a wry smile.

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Because apparently, I'm trying to steal you from your 'Old Lady'." Sansa laughed.

That confused the shit out of him. Truthfully, he may have fucked the girl, but he wasn't sure. He didn't pay attention to the names or faces of the stag-eaters. They only served one purpose. He'd never had one go _Fatal Attraction_ on him, though.

"You mean Vanessa? She's fucking insane."

" _Victoria._ And that's what I though, too. Anyway, Dany threatened them and they left, but Melisandre caught me when I was coming in." She explained as Arya came to the table with a beer for Sansa and one for herself.

"No, I didn't want one. Thanks for asking." Sandor said sarcastically to Arya.

Arya shrugged, "I'm not your fucking maid. That's what Prospects are for."

"Good point. Gendry, bring me a beer." He shouted, then turned back to Sansa, "So, what happened with Mel outside?"

"She told me to tell Robert that I didn't want you looking after me, and I just pointed out that if I did that, then that would mean the Sargent at Arms, who obviously has a thing for red-heads would take over and that seemed to shut her up." she said nervously, and continued looking down at her beverage, "I may have told her that I could make her go away."

"Jesus, Red. You threatened to kill her?" Sandor asked trying not to show how impressed he was that she out foxed Mel.

"That's subject to interpretation." Sansa smirked, "I only meant that I could tell Robert that she threatened me and he'd make her stay the hell away from me. But by the look on her face, I'm sure she thought the alternative."

"Wait. Who the fuck threatened you? Point her out!" Arya said looking around the room, "She still outside?"

"Arya. Stop. I already handled it." Sansa chided.

"You sure? I can permanently handle it." Arya smirked.

"Oh my God. Arya. I'm not going to ask you to kill someone just because they were mean to me. That's insane."

"I forgot. You're a goody two shoes." Arya rolled her eyes mockingly, "But you're not as bad as you used to be, so I guess it's an improvement"

"Well, You're exactly as bad as you used to be." Sansa joked. "Maybe worse. I haven't decided yet."

"Ask me how many fucks I give?"

Sandor laughed and looked around. The prospect brought him his beer, finally. Then proceeded to have a seat at the booth. Sandor took the opportunity to pop his bubble.

"What the fuck you think you're doin', grunt?"

"I'm off of bar duty." Gendry said warily. "Loras said he'd take over."

He looked at the bar, where Loras was not behind it, "Well, looks like Loras lied. Get back to work."

Gendry's shoulders slumped and he nodded begrudgingly.

"Wow it must suck to be a prospect." Arya laughed.

"You weren't a prospect?" Sandor questioned. She shook her head.

"Wait." Sansa said, "How did you get patched into the Wolves, if you were never a prospect?"

She shrugged. "I killed the right people."

Sandor laughed, "Cheers to that!"

"Yeah, Arya. Add it to your resume`." Sansa mocked.

They continued laughing and joking, until the doors opened and Mel, Victoria and Stannis came through the door. The two women pointed them out insistently. Stannis looked like he'd rather be getting his balls stomped on, than deal with Old Lady drama. Still, the three of them made their way over to the booth where they were sitting. Sandor rolled his eyes. "Well, this should be fun."

"This bitch doesn't give up, does she?" Sansa asked in a tone of anger and annoyance, making the situation that more amusing.

They all three stood up as Stannis approached the booth with the women on either side of him with smug smiles on their faces.

Stannis sighed, "What the hell is going on, Sandor?"

"Drama, obviously. What's the problem?" he asked smoothly.

"Apparently, Miss Stark threatened to kill Mel and Victoria. Is this true?"

"That's a lie." Sansa spoke for herself, before he could answer. "She, for whatever reason, felt the need to talk crap to me as soon as she saw me. But I didn't threaten her."

"You said you'd make us go away." Mel snapped.

"If you threatened me again. If you're going to tell it. Tell it all."

"Honestly, Stannis. Why are you getting in the middle of this chick drama anyway?" Sandor chuckled.

"If your Old Lady tells you someone threatened to kill her, you check that shit out." Stannis explained obviously bored.

"I didn't threaten her!" Sansa said frustrated.

"Saying that you'll make someone disappear? If it wasn't a threat, what do you call it?" Mel asked with a smug look on her face.

Sansa held her head a little higher, with a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, "A warning."

Sandor's jaw dropped open. The Little Bird had fire. A lot of it.

"Oooh! SAVAGE!" Arya called out in approval. By now, most of the people inside of the clubhouse had stopped what they were doing to observe the conversation. Sandor noted that Dany, Loras and Margaery inching their way through the crowd, towards the chaos.

Mel strained to smile, "See, Stannis? She's obviously unstable."

"And I suppose, playing a borderline obsessive version of matchmaker with your minion, is the embodiment of mental health." Sansa said with her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. "If defending myself from your pathetic, catty, simpleminded attempts at intimidation, makes me unstable, then so be it."

"Wait," Stannis said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"She told me to tell Robert that I wanted someone other than Sandor to ensure my safety. And to stay away from him."

The glare of disdain that Stannis shot Mel, was not missed by Sandor. "Why?" Stannis asked.

Sandor was growing tired of the inquisitions, so he answered,"Because, some fucking how, Mel convinced ' _Single White Female'_ over there, that she's my Old Lady, and that Sansa is trying to take me from her."

Stannis glared at Mel again, "Are you fucking stupid? Do you know what Robert will do if he finds out that you tried to play these childish fucking games with Sansa Stark?"

She just looked at the ground, not answering. Stannis said that he was going to find Robert to clear anything up before shit got out of hand, coldly instructing Mel to not follow him. Stannis, honestly, was probably more angry that she had tried to manipulate club business and lied to him, than the fact that she actually started her bullshit with Sansa. Once Stannis was out of earshot, Mel turned to Sansa and spoke with a defeated bitterness.

"I hope your happy. Guess you won't be satisfied until you ruin everyone's life." Mel snapped.

Sansa looked at her incredulously, "YOU came in here with the sole purpose of starting shit with me. Your plan backfired on you, and now you want to play victim? No. You did this to yourself. Literally, every problem that I've had today, has been caused by YOU."

"Yeah, yeah! You're a fucking saint and you can do no wrong." Mel snapped. "You're not as perfect as you think you are."

Sansa looked like she had just heard the stupidest thing in the world. "I don't think I'm perfect at ALL. In fact, before I met you, I thought I was pretty fucked up. But you take the fucked up cake! I've had about enough for one day." she took a step closer, making Sandor prepare himself to separate a fight, should one break out. "SO, is there anything else that you'd like to say to me?"

Sandor tried not to laugh at the look of shock that crossed both of the women's faces. Mel took a half step back, "Oh, you're a bad bitch now?"

"No. I'm fed up!" Sansa snapped.

"Well, we're fed up with you!" the stag-eater, behind all of the issues finally spoke, taking a step forward. His smirk fell. Sandor didn't hit women, but he decided right then that if this slut laid a hand on Sansa, he was knocking her fucking block off. "You don't belong here!"

"Maybe not, but at least I'm relevant enough for everyone to remember my name." Sansa said nonchalantly, earning a few "ooh's" and "burn's" from the occupants of the bar.

"Fuck you! Stuck-up little bitch!" as soon as she took another step forward, Sandor was ready to stop whatever she was about to try. He had promised Sansa that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, and he intended to keep his word. But before he even had a chance to try to stop anything, Arya beat him to it. 

"Woah. Back the fuck off!" Arya stepped to the blonde like she was out for blood.

"Who the fuck are you?" Victoria asked looking Arya up and down.

"I'm about to be the worst mistake you've ever made in your life! Touch my sister. I fucking DARE you." Arya stood chest to chest with the woman, looking at her as if she dared her to even breath wrong.

Sansa thought smart and pulled the gun out of the back Arya's waistband while she was distracted. She handed the gun to Sandor, mouthing a 'sorry' to him. He took the gun and laid it on the table of their booth. Sansa moved forward to grab Arya by her arm to pull her back, but Arya shook her off. 

"And what are you going to do?" Mel asked mockingly.

Sandor heard Sansa suck in a quick breath. He looked over to her, she was watching her sister as if she was alone in a cage with a wild animal. She looked over to Sandor with her eyes wide & leaned in a little, "She's going to hit one of them, if they keep on."

"Good." He smirked, "Don't worry, Red. I'll stop it, before she kills anyone." he winked at her, causing a small, grateful smile to form on her lips

Arya whipped her head to look at Melisandre,"Bitch, I'm not my sister. She's not violent. I am. I'll fuck your emaciated, cunt throat with my combat knife!"

Sansa's mouth fell open, and the entire room fell silent, with the exception of Loras, Bronn and Drogo trying to hold back their snorts of laughter.

"Arya!" Sansa halfheartedly scolded.

Arya ignored Sansa, and continued her onslaught of insults. "God, you look fucking disgusting! The Olsen twins called! They want their fucking eating disorders back! I bet the only thing you eat is come and whatever insects that are brave enough to get near the asshole on your face!" 

Sandor was laughing too hard to stop a fight, if one broke out, but someone would be able to. Arya was ruthless, even the Little Bird looked a little proud of her sister sticking up for her the way she was. But she was hyping herself up. She was trying to push the right buttons to make one of them hit her. Sandor knew exactly what she was doing, and apparently Sansa did, too. She tried again to grab her sister.

"Arya! Stop. They're not even worth you getting this angry!"

"No. Fuck that! Mary-Skank and Trashley want a war? They got one!" Arya shouted. The yelling had gathered the crowd of Bronn, Margaery, Dany, Drogo, and Loras, around the screaming match. Renly was watching from across the room, still trying to set up the stereo system.

Dany stepped in between the four women, facing Mel and Veronica, "You two need to go. Now."

"Oh, Dany. Here to save the day again? You want to make this 3 on 3? Margaery, care to join us on the winning side?" Mel laughed, as if she wasn't about to die a minute ago.

"Oh hell no. I'd rather climb to the top of your ego and jump to your IQ." Margaery said snidely, earning a "nice one, babe" from Bronn for a good insult.

"I'm here to stop this before someone gets hurt. Go outside, Mel." Dany said.

"No! Make them go outside. They don't belong here anyway!" Mel snapped.

"Really? Because Sansa has been here for three days, and she already has more friends here than you've acquired in three years." Dany said.

"Only because she pretends to be a nice person. Look at her now. I pushed her buttons a little bit and Miss Prim and Proper isn't as great as everyone thinks she is. You should hear what she said to me outside." Mel sneered and looked to Sansa, "What would your daddy have thought about that?"

*CRACK*

Sansa had brought her hand down across Mel's face so hard that, the only thing Mel could do was hold the side of her face. Dany immediately stood in between the two women, to prevent anymore hits from being thrown.

"You don't get to talk about my dad!" Sansa said through clenched teeth. "You have delusions of adequacy! And in case you haven't figured it out yet. The line between prim and primitive, isn't very thick when it comes to a wolf. Stay the hell away from me, you backwoods piece of trash! This is your last warning." Sansa turned and angrily stalked off behind the bar, going into the kitchen. Leaving a wake of stunned silence behind her. And Mel still holding the side of her face. 

Arya said something about going to "give Sansa her gangsta card" and ran off after her. Sandor decided he was about to end it once and for all. He plastered a menacing snarl on his face and took a few steps until he was right in front of Mel and her friend. He wasn't going to be kind about this.

"You need to go home, Mel. And get her the fuck out of here, too." He motioned to the stag-eater with disgust.

She scoffed,"I'm not going anywhere. I was just assaulted!"

"You fucking deserved a lot more than that. And Yeah, you're leaving. Or else you'll never see the inside of this clubhouse again. I suggest-" He was cut off.

"Robert is the President of this MC. Not you. You can't make me leave just because I hurt the little slut's feelings." Mel said snidely.

He held his hand up, "First off, when I'm talking you don't fucking interrupt me. Second, I almost killed the last person to call Sansa Stark a slut. So shut the fuck up and listen. Yeah?" he growled.

She looked scared and angry but raised her eyebrows as if to say "I'm listening."

"If you and your friend leave now, I'll make sure that Robert doesn't ban you completely from the clubhouse. But she," he motioned to Victoria,"is never allowed back here again. I CAN make those kinds of calls, because- How can I say this nicely?..... Robert loves Sansa like she was his own daughter. You, however.. Well, let's just say if you were on top of a building threatening to jump to your death, Robert would tell you to do a backflip."

Mel looked as if someone had slapped her again,"Stannis didn't tell you?" Sandor deduced, "Yeah, he thinks you're a gold digging slut, who is only using Stannis because he's got power. Why else do you think Stannis brought the issue to me, and not to his own brother? If Stannis had told Robert that Sansa threatened to kill you, he'd have asked if she needed any assistance. If he finds out that you've been talking shit to Sansa all day, then started this shit. It's game over for you. So, go home, don't bring her back here, and leave Sansa the fuck alone. And in return, I'll make sure Robert hears the edited version of what happened. Understand?"

Sandor smirked as utter defeat sunk in to Mel's face. She knew that she was out of options, and she nodded solemnly. Without another word, they were gone.

If Sandor had known that would work so easily, he'd have done that earlier. He wanted to check on the Little Bird, but knew that would only get people talking more. So, he decided to wait a little bit, before he did. He walked over to the large stereo, where Renly, Loras, and Dany tried to figure out which wires went where.

"Grunt! Get the fuck over here and help us!" Renly yelled at the prospect.

"VP put me back on bar duty." Gendry answered.

"Stay at the bar, Prospect. I got this." Sandor called, "Well that was fun, huh?" he said sarcastically as he knelt to untangle the mess of wires.

"Oh. My. God. Sansa is a thug for real." Renly laughed. "She slapped the soul out of that motherfucker!"

"Honestly, I didn't think she had that in her. I'm so proud!" Dany squealed. "I almost didn't want to break it up, but it was getting a little too hype. And I'm pretty sure the small one would have killed Mel, if she had been dumb enough to hit Sansa back."

"God, that was the best thing I've witnessed all year." Loras said with a shit eating grin. "She embarrassed the fuck out of both of them."

"I'm just glad that the fucking psychopaths are gone." Sandor said, while plugging the wires up in the correct ports. It took him about 5 Minutes until he finally got everything set up properly.

"Okay. Crank it up. It should work now." He told them. 

"Thank you, VP. Crisis averted." Renly joked.

"Hey where's Sansa?" Loras asked,

Sandor shrugged, "I think she went to the kitchen." he said nonchalantly, but was secretly grateful that someone had brought it up.

"Well, you should probably go check on her!" Dany urged.

"Her sister went to check on her. Plus. I have to go put a beat down on your hubby." He joked.

Dany gave him one of the most icy glares that he had ever seen,"That drama happened, because you can't keep it in your pants!"

"I'm not even sure if I fucked that chick or not! You can't blame me for a delusional stag-eater." He defended.

"Look, her sister is at the bar. Go. Check. On. Her." Dany said with narrowed eyes. Sandor was almost convinced that all short women were half evil.

"Yeah, alright. Tell Drogo's punk ass to meet me outside, in the ring in twenty." He joked as he walked away. Drogo had beat him the last time they had brought the boxing ring out, and Sandor had to return the favor. He walked to the bar where Arya was sitting talking to the Prospect. But Sansa was no where in sight.

"She still in the kitchen?" Sandor asked.

Arya shook her head, "She went to her room, she said she'll be back in a few."

Sandor nodded and made his way to the Little Bird's room. 

*Knock Knock*

"Yeah?" She called softly from the other side of the door. 

He opened the door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She looked up at him with a defeated look. "I'm SO sorry that I ruined the party. I don't know what happened to me. I didn't mean to hit her, it just kind of happened."

He laughed a little at her worry, "You didn't ruin anything. No one is mad at you. She deserved a lot fucking worse, Red."

"Does everyone think I'm insane now?"

"No, they think you're bad ass." Sandor snorted. "You definitely won't have any stag-eaters come at you sideways again. And I'm pretty sure Dany, Renly and Loras are fighting over who is going to be the president of the Sansa Stark fan club." he laughed, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. 

She gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm just ashamed of myself."

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything but shut down a bully. You did great, Red. I'm really proud of how you handled that." He said honestly, leaning back on the dresser.

Her smile widened a little. "Thanks, I guess." she let out a small laugh, "It felt kind of good."

"It should've. You did the right thing. Now, come on, Red. We finally got the stereo system hooked up, the sluts are gone, and I'm about to fuck Drogo's world up. It can still be a fun party." He grinned widely. 

She mirrored his smile and nodded.

They were headed out of the door, when a large yellow envelope caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He pointed it out.

"This your dad's book?" 

She nodded, "Haven't even thought about reading it yet. I don't know if I even should."

"Why not?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know what's in it. Robb, Jon and Arya haven't read it, and they're a lot stronger than I am. I don't know if it will give me the closure that I need or break my heart even more." she shrugged.

Sandor fidgeted slightly, "I could read it for you first. -If you wanted me to. Ya'know just to give you an idea what's in it."

She gave him a questioning look, accompanied by a smile, "You want to read it?"

He sighed, "Yeah, Little Bird. I actually do. Only if you don't mind, though." he laughed at the look she gave him, "Yes. The outlaw can read! Shocking, right?"

"It's not that. I- You just didn't strike me as a reader."

"What can I say? I'm an enigma, Red." He winked.

"Okay. Sure. You can read it." she nodded towards the folder, indicating that he should take it. He picked it up to take it to his room. 

"I'll guard it with my life." he said mocking a bow, causing her to burst out laughing.

"I appreciate that." She said wryly.

After putting the book in his room, they walked down the hallway, back into the bar room, where only a few people were seated. Most everyone was outside around the ring. Whenever they brought out the boxing ring, no one ever stayed inside.

"And on the winning side we have Sansa Mayweather!" Bronn called out when he noticed them walk in, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Yo, Stark. You want a go in the ring? You can fight the Prospect, after I fuck Sandor up. Again." Drogo called out jokingly. 

Sandor laughed, "I'll talk in the ring, bitch. Let's do it!" He taunted. "You coming to watch this ugly fucker get his dome rocked, Little Bird?"

"Sure. I need a drink first, though. You go ahead."

"And you damn well deserve one!" Loras called from the bar. He was seated with Arya, Margaery and Dany, the three of them waved her over.

Bronn and Drogo stood up and joined Sandor to walk out of the door.

"Wait up, I'm coming!" Arya called. 

"You getting in the ring, Short Stuff?" Sandor asked with amusement.

"Maybe. If any of you dumb fucks have the balls."

The ring was surrounded by members, future potential members, stag-eaters and friends of the club, though still not enough people to fill all of the fold out chairs that had been placed outside for guests. Barristan helped Sandor wrap his hands and wrists up, while Bronn helped Drogo. He and Drogo always managed to beat one another bloody. And to be honest. He needed to bleed, and to draw blood right now. He felt as if he had become soft since he was put in charge of Sansa. It wasn't her fault. But still, He needed to remind himself who he was, and there was no better way to do that than in the ring.

There was still a fight going on, so they had to wait for the ring. Renly was in the ring with one of the guys who were desperate to get into the MC. They were nearly done, both had taken a beating from the other, but Renly was winning. Right now, though, they were circling each other, looking for an opportunity to lunge forward.

"Don't dance with him, Renly. Hit him!" Sandor yelled.

Renly lurched forward and connected his fist with the other man's jaw, effectively knocking him onto the ground where he fell limp and disoriented. Renly was declared winner by TKO.

Jorah called the match, and helped the guy out of the ring. "Drogo. Sandor. As soon as the ring is clean, it's your turn."

Three of the boys that wanted to be prospects rushed into the boxing ring with towels and a small bucket of water & cleaner, and began to wipe up all of the sweat and blood that had accumulated on the floor and ropes during Renly's fight.

The Treasure stalked up to them, with a busted up face, but a huge grin. "I fucked him up." Renly bragged. 

"Barely." Sandor retorted. "You're about to see someone get fucked up, fruitcake." he joked. 

"Maybe." Drogo laughed, "Let's just hope that the Hound can still hit harder than his _Little Bird_."

The statement caused Arya to laugh loudly.

"Fuck off, Drogo. I'm more scared of your Old Lady than I am of you!" He jested back.

"No one blames you there." Drogo smirked.

"Speak of the devils!" Renly called and walked over to Sansa, Dany, Margaery and Loras, who was carrying a pitcher of some type of juice, most likely with alcohol in it. One of the potential Prospects hopped out of the ring, which was nearly cleaned and pulled five fold out chairs around a fold out table for the girls to sit at. It was quick thinking. The Stags needed a new Prospect, and they needed one who would do things without being told.

"Yo, Kid." Sandor addressed the boy. He was kind of timid looking with a slightly pudgy face.

"Y-yes, sir?" the boy said nervously.

"Don't ever call me "sir" again." Sandor ordered.

"Sorry, s- uh VP." the kid stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"Podrick."

He nodded making a mental note to talk to Robert about the kid, as Loras and the girls approached. Sandor was surprised to see Dany there. She never watched fights, she couldn't stand the blood. 

"You better not hurt him!" Dany said as she poked him in the chest.

"It's a fight, Blondie. Not a ballet recital." Sandor laughed. Dany huffed and went to give Drogo the lecture about knowing his limits. 

Sandor tied his hair back, and began to get himself mentally ready for a fight. He and Drogo were pretty evenly matched, it was always a close one. The Little Bird sat down her red cup on the table and walked over to him.

"Good luck." she said with a small smile.

He winked, "Thanks, Red. Hope you're not squeamish."

She shook her head. "I've seen my fair share of blood."

He honestly didn't even want to know, so he just nodded. Jorah called for he and Drogo to get in the ring and Sansa took her seat in between Dany and Arya.

He hopped up the side of the ring, stepped inside and stripped his shirt off. Throwing it outside of the ring. Drogo repeated his actions. They bumped fists, then took their positions. Jorah called for the fight to start, then stepped out of the way. As soon as Jorah was out of the way, Sandor wasted no time. He lunged for Drogo managing to land three blows on his face, before Drogo could counter. He felt Drogo's fist connect with his jaw and instantly tasted blood. That fueled his position. 

They exchanged blow after blow. It was a whirlwind of blood, sweat and rage. The fight lasted until Sandor managed to get a hard punch to Drogo's temple causing him to stagger backwards and fall. He tried to stand, but he fell back when he did. Finally Drogo shook his head.

"I'm done. You got it, bro." Drogo conceded. Sandor was thankful, he didn't think he had too much fight left. He had a busted lip and a cut above his eye that was bleeding profusely. Jorah held Sandor's arm up, indicating that he had won the fight. He glanced over at where Loras and the women were seated. Dany had her hands over her eyes. Arya was trying to provoke one of the men around her into getting in to the ring with her, but Sansa. Sansa was looking at him with a mixture of amazement and shock. Her lips were parted slightly, with a small smile forming on them, when she saw him look at her. 

She clapped her hands together softly, in congratulations. He managed a cocky smirk and nodded his head at her, in thanks. He stepped out of the ring to look for his shirt, and the kid called "Podrick" handed him a bottle of water and his shirt.

"Thanks, kid."

He nodded and went to fetch a bottle of water for Drogo, as well. After the fight everyone who wasn't waiting to fight headed back into the clubhouse, where Renly had finally started playing his music.

Sandor sat down at the bar, and Gendry poured him a shot and handed him a towel to clean the blood off of his face. Sansa, Arya and Loras walked in, and over to where he was sitting. 

"I knew he wasn't getting you twice." Loras said.

"That was kind of scary." Sansa slurred slightly, then drained her cup, and held it out for Loras to refill.

"What are you drinking, Red?"

"Coconut rum and pineapple juice. It's really good. You can't even taste the alcohol."

"Yeah, that's how you get wasted. You may want to slow down, or you'll regret it in the morning."

She looked at him quizzically. "I'm guessing you've never been hung over?" Sandor asked, she shook her head, "Well, it's a miserable experience. I don't recommend it."

She nodded, sitting her cup down after taking a small sip to indicate that she'd slow down. 

They all sat there talking, until Dany and Drogo came in. Dany drug Sansa and Arya off to the dance floor. Drogo took a seat, explaining that he didn't have a concussion like he'd thought. They discussed what they should have done differently in the fight, like they always did, but it was kind of like his mouth was on auto-pilot. The whole discussion with Drogo was spent watching Sansa dance. She danced gracefully, yet the way she moved was almost sultry. Dancing with a smile on her face and every now and then she'd take her bottom lip in between her teeth making his stomach muscles clench. 

It was really weird. Every time they'd learn something new about each other, the more interested they seemed to become. He got to the point that the warnings in his head, seemed smaller and smaller. He knew it was dangerous. But he didn't care. He cared, but not as much as he had at first. 

When the women had finally had their fill of dancing, Arya said that she had to go. So, Sansa walked her out to her bike to see her off. When she came back in, She said that she was going to bed, swaying a little as she walked.

"Need help, Red?" He asked out of pure concern.

"No, no. I'm fine. You enjoy your party." She smiled and left the room, before he could argue.

Bed actually sounded like a good idea. He went into the chapel, to give Robert a call.  Robert, had decided to forgo the party for once and went home early. He explained the nice version of the Mel and Sansa incident. Robert was still pissed off, but he didn't say anything about banning Mel from the clubhouse, so he technically did keep his word to her.

After the phone call, he sat in the quiet room for a few minutes. His face hurt, his body was sore, and he was altogether worn out. He went back into the bar, telling everyone that he was going to sleep. He was almost to the door of his room, when the Little Bird opened her door. She had changed into a pair of baby blue cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. 

"Hey, is Dany still here?"

He shook his head, "I was just in there and didn't see her or Drogo. They may be outside."

"She left her bag in my room." Sansa explained, taking a few more steps towards him.

"She'll be back tomorrow, Little Bird." Sandor explained. He hadn't been this tired in a long time. He hardly recognized his own voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Sandor snorted, "It's usually me asking you that." he smirked, ''I'm fine. Nothing a little sleep won't fix."

She smiled, "Good."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a shaky breath and the air around them became thick. He could see her wracking her brain. For what, he had no idea. He noticed her chest slightly heaving, as they just stood their staring at each other. This was unbearable. Torturous. He barely had time to ask himself if this what it was going to be like all the time in Dorne, when she took one more step forward and brought her lips up to his softly.

His brain stopped working. He should have told her that she didn't know what she was doing. He should have shown restrain. Or at the very least, kissed her back with the same tenderness.

Had he been able to form a coherent thought, that's exactly what he would've done. However, his brain was not in charge anymore. Sandor instinctively raised a hand to the back of her head, and bit her bottom lip causing her to make a surprised yelping sound that drove him further away from control. He let out a deep, primal groan, and pinned her to the wall, kissing her back with a hunger that he didn't even know he had possessed. He ignored the pain of his split lip, savoring everything about her mouth. Sansa allowed her hands to rest on his shoulders. He couldn't tell how long the kiss had lasted. It was like time had stopped. He sucked on her bottom lip again, drawing a nearly inaudible, needy whimper from her. That was almost his undoing. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't pull away from her. Sandor was both thankful and resentful of the sound that allowed him to regain control of himself and his brain functions.

"Ahem!"

Sandor and Sansa jumped apart, as if they would have been able to pretend, they were doing anything other than what they had just been caught doing. Sandor turned to see a very smug looking Loras posted up against the wall opposite of the wall that he had just had Sansa pushed up against. 

"Didn't mean to interrupt. I was just trying to get to my room." Loras said with his voice dripping with amusement. "You two were blocking my door."

Sansa's face was turning red and she looked mortified. Sandor felt the same amount of embarrassment. If Robert found out, he'd be in some deep shit. The Little Bird put a hand over her face, and muttered an apology.

She turned to Sandor, with a look that was almost shame. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Red." He then looked back to Loras, who had a raised eyebrow and a shit eating grin. Sandor sighed, "Say what you have to say, shit head." he said sharply.

"'Bout time!" Loras grinned mockingly "Don't worry! I didn't see anything!" Loras said with a wink, indicating that he'd keep his mouth shut. 

"Thanks, bro." he gave Loras a slap on the back, before going into his own room. He kicked his shoes off and ripped his shirt off, flopping on his bed. He let out a groan of frustration into his pillow. He was frustrated in himself for losing control. He was frustrated with Loras for ending quite possibly the most blissful moment in his life. He was frustrated with Sansa for pushing him to the breaking point. Sandor had no idea what to do, the next time he saw her.

Sandor stood up, stripping off his jeans and replaced them with basketball shorts. As tired as he was just a few minutes ago, he was wide awake now. His lips were still on fire. The kiss burned in his brain like wildfire. He needed a distraction right now. He was tempted to go swipe a bottle of liquor from the bar.

That's when the yellow folder drew his attention. It burned into his brain. Ned Stark's journal. 

He picked up the thick folder, and sat on his bed. The book, which was just a thick pile of papers bound together, was typed on a typewriter. Sandor gazed down at the first page. It was only a title page that read:

_The Life and Death of the Honorable Outlaw:_

_How the Wolves of Winterfell Lost Their Way._

_By: Eddard Stark._

_To: My loving children; Robb, Jon, Sansa and Arya._

_May they never know this life of chaos._

Sandor felt like he was intruding just by even holding this in his hands. The Little Bird had given him permission to read it, but that had been before the kiss. Still, he felt like he was holding a secret that wasn't meant for his eyes, but he turned the page anyway.

 

_Sometimes things start with a good idea. You realize there is a need and you come up with an answer to that need._

_Other times things just begin._  
  
_Wolves of Winterfell was the name I came up with in 8th grade for me and my best friends._

_We were going to change the world. What we really did was do the things that most kids do in a small town._

_Raised a little hell, drank a few six packs and drove cars that didn't belong to us._

_We loved cars and motorcycles. We called ourselves motorheads even though none of us really knew what we were getting into._

_The triumph that built inside of me the first time I rode a Harley, brought life to a dream that I never even knew that I had._

_The first time I read Emma Goldman, it wasn't in a book. I was 16. I was hiking near the border of Dorne. The quote was painted on a wall -- in red._  
  
_When I saw those words, it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head._

_"Anarchism stands for the liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from the  shackles and restraint of government. Anarchism stands for a social order, based on the free grouping of individuals."_

_The concept was pure, simple, true, it inspired me --lit a rebellious fire, but ultimately I learned the lesson that Goldman, Prudot and the others had learned._

_That true freedom requires sacrifice and pain._

_Most human beings only think they want freedom._

_In truth they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism, the only freedom man really wants, is the freedom to be comfortable._

_Unfortunately, none of us learned that lesson, until we were already surrounded by the chaotic violence that is the MC life._

_Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had our problems with authority, but none of us were sociopaths._

_Einstein said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent._

_But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move something in the opposite direction._

_I'm realizing that my touch of genius and my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that, for the Wolves, there may be no opposite direction._

_I never made a conscious decision to have the club become one thing or another. It just happened before my eyes._  
  
_Each savage event was a catalyst for the next and by the time the violence reached epic proportion, I couldn't see it._  
  
_Blood was every color._

_We came to realize that when you move your life off the social grid, you give up on the safety that society provides._

_On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of law._

_...And if you're a man with convictions, violence is inevitable._

_When we take action to avenge ourselves and the ones we love, personal justice collides with social and divine justice._

_We become judge, jury and God._

_With that choice comes daunting responsibility._

_Some men cave under that weight, others abuse the momentum._

_I realized that in my downward spiral of hopelessness I was actually falling into a huge hole created by my absence of basic human graces._

_The most obvious, was forgiveness. If I was wronged by anyone, I had to be compensated by money or blood._

_There was no turning the other cheek. When relationships become a ledger of profit and loss, you have no friends, no loved ones, just pluses and minuses._

_You are absolutely alone._

_Inside the club, there had to be truth. Our word was our honor._

_But outside, it was all about deception._

_Lies were our defense, our default._

_To survive, you had to master the art of perjury. The lie and the truth had to feel the same._

_But once you learned that skill, nobody knows the truth. Especially you._

_It's hard not to hate. People. Things. Institutions. When they break your spirit and take pleasure in watching you bleed._

_Hate... is the only feeling that makes sense._

_But, I know what hate does to a man. It tears him apart. Turns him into something he's not. Something he'd promised himself he'd never become._

_That's what I need to tell you. To let you know how hard I'm trying not to cave under the weight of all the awful things I feel in my heart._

_At times, my life feels like a deadly balancing act. What I feel slamming up against what I should do. Impulsive reactions racing to solutions, miles ahead of my brain._

_Sometimes, impulsive decisions are the best course of action. Sometimes, they can be the reason that your entire world crumbles._

_That's where intuition comes into play. The feeling that you get in your gut, that you normally dismiss as nothing. That's what you have to listen to at the end of the day._

_The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind._

 

Sandor couldn't read anymore. The words on that paper felt like they were written for him. They made his soul feel exposed. He marked his page, sat the book down and decided to get some sleep. He laid in bed that night, going over every word that he had read on those pages. As he drifted off he had the thought that, either every outlaw had the same problems. Or Sandor was a lot more like Eddard Stark, than he had thought. He didn't know which scared him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the journal entries so far, are almost word for word from SoA just rearranged a bit. I'm going to put more, and I may write some material of my own in future chapters. I just took all of the entries that I thought Sandor needed to read at this time, and put them into one.


	11. Fruit for Stags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR!!! Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! Sorry it's been so long for an update. Next one shouldn't take as long, since I always get Sandor chapters done faster than Sansa ones. I have a three year old, so, limited writing time+ writers block= late chapters. :) XoXo, Lovelies!!

** Sansa **

She slammed the door to her room and sank to the floor in pure mortification, repeating the question "Why did I do that?" along with "I'm such an idiot." quietly.

She hadn't been thinking. At all.

Now that Sansa thought back on the events of the day, she still wasn't sure why she'd kissed him. When she saw him in the hallway, he looked tired and defeated. The complete opposite of the man that she had watched, a little too intently, while he won a full on battle of the Titans. To see a man who possesses such strength, power and rage, in such a vulnerable state, made her bold. 

Then, there was the fact that he had kissed her back. More than kiss her back. She had given him an inch, and he had taken a mile. A very dominating, brain melting mile. The thought of the intensity of it, made her shudder with something other than humiliation. His kiss was not what one would typically call romantic, nor was it gentle or chivalrous. In was raw and powerful. Greedy, even. Still, Sansa had never felt more desired, than she had in that moment.

Then Loras had caught them. Meaning, there was no pretending that it didn't happen. It meant that it would be discussed, if Loras told anyone. If not, then she and Sandor would still have to acknowledge it amongst themselves. Finally, she convinced herself to try to sleep. She laid in bed thinking of everything that had transpired over the day. Being reunited with her siblings, the gun range, the drama with Mel, watching Sandor's fight, him watching her dance. Then that kiss, that kept popping into her head, unbidden. It left her with an ache that was unexplainable. 

When sleep finally claimed her, her dreams were of storm-grey eyes that sparkled with amusement, rage and intimidation. When she woke to the sound of thunder and rain, it was as if she hadn't got a wink of sleep. She got up, later than usual, took her shower and dressed, fixed her make up and hair, all while butterflies of iron were fluttering about in her stomach. She hadn't been so scared to exit a room, since the Lion's den. 

She assessed her appearance, a long, white tank top, with a wolf standing in front of a forest, light blue jeans, and a pair of white sandals. She only wanted to get this over with. For the first time since she was brought here, the fact that she didn't know what to expect, actually what frightened her. Sansa only hoped that it had been kept to the three of them.

After taking a deep breath, she told herself that the worst that could happen, was she would give everyone a good laugh. She didn't know what the best case scenario was, but it was time to find out. Warily, she stepped into the hallway. No one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, then walked in the direction of the bar, nerves returning full force as she neared.

When she stepped into the bar, the only person in there was Gendry. Another loud clap of thunder caused her to jump slightly, as she made her way to her usual seat.

"Morning, Miss Sansa." Gendry said, the same way he did every morning. "Coffee? Breakfast?"

"Good Morning, Gendry. Just coffee, please." she answered, closely observing his facial reactions, to see if he acted any differently. In truth he looked a little worried. He fixed her coffee for her and placed it in front of her. Then stared at the floor for a moment. Sansa's heart was in her throat. Did he know? Had Loras told everyone? Or maybe worse, - maybe Sandor had told them. He finally spoke again.

"Miss Sansa. Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled gently even though her heart was pounding in anxiousness, "Of course. And you can just call me Sansa. Miss Sansa is kind of weird."

He smiled, "I was wondering, -your sister.. Has she-? Maybe mentioned me? Or talked about me to you?" Sansa's grin widened as relief flooded through her for a second time. He didn't know that she had kissed Sandor. He had wanted information on Arya. 

"No. She hasn't _mentioned_ you. Arya isn't one to admit her feelings. But I can tell she likes you." Sansa said.

Gendry looked slightly hopeful, "How can you tell?"

Sansa sighed, "Okay, one time when we were elementary school, a boy put gum in my hair, -Just hear me out. He put gum in my hair then, he shoved my face in dirt at recess. Arya and I were in different grades, but all of the grades had recess at the same time. When Arya saw that boy push my face in the sand, she attacked him. She kicked him in the balls, and once he was on the ground she stomped on his face as many times as she could, before the teachers broke it up. The entire time she was beating up that boy, who was years older than her, she had this smile that lit up her eyes. She was genuinely enjoying making that boy suffer." Sansa gave him a small smile, "I've only seen that smile on her when she was hurting someone, who she deemed deserving of it, and when you brought that severed deer head into the clubhouse." Sansa encouraged.

"Really?" Gendry grinned widely, staring off into space. "So, if I asked her on a date, you think she'd say yes?"

"You invited her to the party and she showed up. However, I know my sister. She's not going to make it easy on you, but if she says no, keep trying."

He nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Sansa. You're a good friend." 

That made Sansa smile wider, "Oh, are we friends now? I'm honored, Gendry."

He laughed and went back to cleaning the bar. 

"So," she finally decided to ask, "Where is everyone?"

"Church. They should be done soon." Gendry answered without looking away from his task at hand.

Sansa slowly turned towards the double doors that led to the chapel, with near horror. Briefly, it crossed her mind that she could run, outside, back to her room. Anywhere to avoid being sitting here, when the guys came out of the chapel. She dismissed it quickly. It was better to get it over with. Besides, she was a Stark. She was Ned Stark's daughter. And Ned Stark ran from nothing, she wouldn't run either.

She straightened her shoulders back, sipped her coffee and waited. She and Gendry made small talk, until finally the doors to the chapel opened. Her heart began to race wildly, briefly she considered asking Gendry to pass her a bottle of something strong. _Get it over with, Sansa_. She chastised herself. She chanced a look behind her once she heard the men come into the room.

Loras was the first to return her gaze, along with a bright smile. "Well, good morning!" He said in a sing-song voice, with a hint of snark in his comment. But nothing that would sound out of ordinary to anyone else. 

"Good morning, Loras." Sansa said curtly. "How are you?"

His grin widened, "Not as good as you were, the last time I saw you." He said in a hushed tone.

Sansa emitted a frustrated groan and spun back towards the bar. Loras took pity and had a seat beside her.

"I'm not going to say anything. But I had to give you a little hell for it." He joked. "I have my own skeletons. I'm in no position to tell everyone your business."

She gave him a small, nervous smile, "Thank you."

"Coffee, you little fucking weasel! Why do I have to ask you every fucking morning?" Loras shouted at Gendry.

Gendry gave Loras a stony glare, but wisely said nothing and did as he was bid. Sansa rolled her eyes at the treatment of the Prospect. 

The momentary distraction didn't give her the chance to prepare for the hand that came down gently on the middle of her back, and the deep rumbling voice that spoke, in close proximity to her ear. 

"Need a minute, Red." Sandor said in a low, rumbling tone.

She turned to tell him that she was coming, but he was already walking away from her, towards the hallway. She only nodded to herself shakily, and followed the direction that he had gone.

She didn't have to walk far, he was leaned up against a wall staring at the ceiling, about halfway down the hallway. She approached him warily and snapped him out of his thoughts. He pushed off of the wall with his foot and turned to her, he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Are you angry with me, Sandor?" Sansa asked softly.

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked with a very smug smirk on his face.

She became utterly defeated at that and looked at the ground. "Don't do that. I'm sorry. Okay?"

He emitted a noise that sounded like a mixture of a scoff and snort. "Sorry for kissing me, or sorry for getting caught?" 

She whipped her head back up and narrowed her eyes at him, "Neither, I'm sorry for acting so impulsively." she said more harshly than she meant to, before softly adding, "And you kissed me back." She blushed furiously as she looked the direction of the door that he had her pinned up against the previous evening. It left her with the burning question. What would have transpired, had Loras not caught them?

He let out a sigh, snapping her out of her daydream, "Yeah, Little Bird. I kissed you back. If you want an apology from me, you won't be getting one."

Her mouth dropped open, "I neither want, nor expect an apology from you, Sandor." she attempted to say boldly, but a her voice was traitorous, and allowed the pang of hurt to slip through.

He looked at her quizzically for a minute, before nodding. "We have a run to make tonight. But you're going to Dorne. Pack your things up, Red."

"You're not coming?" She asked, attempting to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Of course I am. Not sure how long this run will take. But I'll be there tonight."

She nodded as a rush of relief flew through her. "How long will we be there?"

"Until the Lions either attack again, or Robert is sure that they'll be leaving you alone for good. Ellaria will take you to the cabin, and stay with you until I get there. We'll be back and forth between here and the cabin for a while, Red."

She nodded, and a clap of thunder caused her to jump. "You're making a run in this weather?"

"Yep, we'll haul the guns in the van. Rain is actually a good thing. Less chance of cops fucking with us."

"Oh. Okay. Well, be careful." 

"Worried about me now, Little Bird?" He asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, "Guess so."

He shook his head in amusement and motioned for her to walk back the way that they'd come. They walked back into the bar room, where Loras shot them a dazzling smile, accompanied by a wink that, thankfully, no one else noticed. Sandor groaned and rolled his eyes.

Dany arrived in time to get her bag, and promise Sansa that she'd come visit her at the cabin. She was probably the most upset that Sansa was leaving. The guys had been in the shop all day, since that morning. Meaning, after Dany left, she only had Gendry and Robert to keep her company.

Honestly. It was kind of sad. Robert had been like a second father to her. For all of her life. Yet, for whatever reason, she didn't feel as safe with Robert as she did with Sandor. Not that Robert made her uncomfortable. Sansa just felt that Sandor would be able to protect her from more danger than Robert would. Though, it could be the cast that threw her off.

"Gendry! Bring me a beer!" Robert shouted. "You want anything, dear?" he asked her in a normal voice.

"Just water is fine."

"And bring Sansa a water!" 

Gendry brought them their drinks and then returned to whatever task he was assigned to. 

"We feel it's best to only use Oberyn's cabin for as little time as necessary. We're closely allied with the Vipers, but we don't want to owe them too much. Vipers run drugs. And drugs are a dirty business. We want to have their backs, without getting too close."

Sansa gave him a sad smile, "My dad always said guns were a dirty business."

Robert returned her sad smile, "That they are, sweetheart. But guns are more like muddy water, while drugs are like raw sewage."

"Do you think that's why my dad got killed, Robert? Trying to get out of guns? I know he did business with the Lions, was that why Tywin wanted him dead?" she asked rather boldly, but she wanted to know. And this man would be most like to provide her answers.

Robert drained a bit of his beer and stared at the half empty bottle for a few seconds before answering, "No. Ned told me of his plans to earn legit. Smart ways, too. But he wasn't killed because he wanted to get out of running guns. Sansa, your father was killed because he was arguably the most powerful man on the streets. He had every MC on standby, in case he needed them for war. Everyone respected Ned. Tywin wanted the respect and power, but he didn't want to put in the effort to be respected. Your father died so Tywin Lannister could be on top. Stupid prick Lion, didn't realize that fear and respect aren't the same thing. At all." Robert took a long, dreary breath, to avoid tears, "Now Ned's gone, and Tywin still isn't on top."

Sansa knew better than to pry into these matters, but with such free flowing answers, who could resist? "Does Tywin still want to be on top?"

Robert nodded, "Oh yeah. The man craves power."

"Then why did you agree to peace?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

He slapped his cast, as if to tell her 'That's why'.

"I know it's going to come down to war. I accepted peace, to buy myself time to heal. Once I'm back up and running, I'm going after them. I haven't forgot what the Lion's have done, dear, but now is not the time to strike. I know you probably don't see it that way. Hell, my own VP doesn't see it that way. But it's what's best for now."

She smiled at the mention of Sandor, "I understand. You didn't get to the head of that table by making rash decisions."

He laughed loudly, "Smart girl. Maybe some of your common sense will rub off on the bloody Hound. Poster child of rash decisions that one. And mean, too. Sorry to leave you alone with the rough bastard." he laughed again, "but he's the best man at my table. He'll protect you if the Lion's try any of their bullshit."

Sansa smiled again, "Don't apologize. I actually get along with Sandor most of the time. And I agree with you."

Robert eyed her with a hint of suspicion, before dismissing his thought."Well, good. Ellaria should be here soon to collect you. You let me know if you need anything, sweetheart."

"I will." that reminded her, "Oh yeah, Sandor told me to pack a bag, do you have a suitcase or duffle-bag that I can use?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, dear. Gendry! Fetch a suitcase for Sansa."

The boy went to do as he was told and Robert grabbed his crutch and Sansa helped him to his feet. Tell Ellaria to call me as soon as you two get to the cabin, and then tell Sandor to call me when he gets there.

Sansa mocked a salute. "Yes, sir."

He ruffled her hair like she does to Arya, causing her to break out in a child-like grin, then Robert walked out of the doors, to go to the garage. 

She packed her clothes that she had bought as well as her toiletries. After packing her things, she walked back into the bar room, sitting her bag in the seat next to her. She hadn't seen much of Sandor, since he had told her they'd be going to Dorne. He was avoiding her. It left a worrisome feeling in her gut. Sansa sat at the booth, by herself until Ellaria and Sandor came in to the bar.

"You ready to go, Little Bird?" Sandor asked.

She nodded unsure of going anywhere other than this safe haven, but the look Sandor gave her assured that this was the best course of action.

"I'll see you later, then." she practically mumbled. She didn't want to go with Ellaria. Not that she didn't like the woman. But she was a cop. That, and since she had been freed from the Lions den, Sandor was the only person who she felt completely safe with. And she had put a strain of awkwardness on whatever their current relationship was, by kissing him. 

"We'll have fun, Sansa!" Ellaria promised with a kind smile.

Sansa gave the woman her most convincing, fake smile and nodded.

Sandor narrowed his eyes and turned to Ellaria. "Give us a minute, El?" 

She smiled, "Of course, I'll be in the car." she said in a cheerful voice, exiting the clubhouse.

"What's wrong, Red?" he asked with concern etched onto his face.

She shook her head, "Nothing that I want to talk about."

He took a step towards her, causing her stomach to flutter.

"Tell me." he ordered.

It was her turn to narrow her eyes at him, "No. I said I wouldn't lie to you. But I don't feel like talking about this. That's the truth. Withholding information and lying are not the same thing."

"Is this about that fucking kiss?" he asked with equal amounts of amusement and exasperation. 

She shrugged, but did not answer him.

"You're giving an awful lot of thought to a stupid, drunken mistake. I've done way worse when I was under the influence. Stop beating yourself up."

 _It wasn't a mistake!_ She shouted in her head."But now things are different. I feel like you're avoiding me."

He snorted, "We won't be back here for a few days, I've been getting shit done while I have the chance." he trailed off a little, in thought, before speaking again, "Maybe I have been avoiding you a bit. But not for the reasons you've got going through your mind, Little Bird."

She looked at him, questioningly, but decided to wait to pry the reason he had been avoiding her, until he couldn't run away from her. She nodded in response, shrugged her jacket on and turned to head for the door.

He grabbed her arm as she took her first step away from him, causing her to jerk her head up to meet his eyes. They looked like storm clouds rolling in, darkened with an emotion that Sansa was beginning to understand more and more. Her breathing became labored as she thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. He only held her gaze for a moment, before saying, "I'll see you tonight." in a rumbling voice. It was both a threat and a promise. She had to bite her lip, to avoid grinning at him.

Outside, Ellaria was waiting in her black jeep. The rain was coming down harder now. As she went approached the jeep, she was acutely aware of Sandor's presence behind her. Ellaria hopped out of the drivers side and opened her trunk for Sansa to slide her bag in. They rushed to get into the car, the air conditioning was running, causing Sansa to shiver when it hit her wet hair and face. 

Sandor appeared at Ellaria's window handing her an envelope. "Give this to your Old Man." he said with a smirk, "I shouldn't be too late getting to the cabin."

"We'll be fine." Ellaria waved him off. "You guys just be careful."

"Yes, ma'am." he joked, before turning his attention to Sansa. "You good?"

She nodded with a smile, still shaking, "Just cold."

He smirked and backed away from the car. "Drive safe." Was all he said. Sandor stood and watched them leave the parking lot. When they were out of the Stag's parking lot, Ellaria let out a small laugh, but Sansa didn't question why. After driving for a few minutes in silence, Sansa decided to make small talk.

"So, how's the thing with Jaime Lannister going?"

Ellaria sighed, "It's going, sweet girl. As fast as we can. Having some trouble with another detective, who doesn't want the girl in your grave identified. As well as trying to kill the case against Jaime. Fucking prick. I swear if the man doesn't back the fuck off, I'll put a bullet in Baelish myself." Ellaria ranting, effectively drawing Sansa's attention.

"Petyr Baelish?" 

Ellaria looked surprised, "You know him?"

She shook her head, "I've met him a few times with my parents. But I don't know him. He grew up with my mom."

Ellaria pulled up to a stop light and turned to Sansa. All joking was now gone.

"Do. Not. Trust. That. Man. I mean it, Sansa. He's dangerous. We think he may be on the Lion's payroll." 

"I don't trust anyone."  _That's a lie._ She thought quickly after she had said it. But she didn't elaborate, due to Ellaria's satisfied grin.

"I don't mean to scare you. But right now that's probably for the best. Other than the obvious people." Ellaria added slyly.

"And who are the obvious people?" Sansa asked.

"You know. The Stags, your family, you can trust Oberyn and I, but I don't expect your trust until I've proven it to you. And I completely understand that."

Sansa nodded, "I appreciate that."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, listening to the radio. 

They finally pulled down a long driveway surrounded by trees on either side. Once they were in sight of the cabin, Sansa's breath caught. It was a beautiful log cabin surrounded by a porch that went all the way around the house. The house was two story with a balcony built onto the second story, overlooking a lake. When they got closer, Sansa noticed a deck on the back of the house that attached to the lake. Even with the storm, it was beautiful.

"This place is amazing!" she couldn't keep the awe out of her voice.

Ellaria chuckled, "Oberyn and I come here to unwind. It's so relaxing."

Ellaria pulled the jeep into the garage and put it in park. "Stay in the car for a moment, sweet girl. I'm going to do a check just to be safe. There isn't a threat that we know of. I guess it's just the cop in me." she laughed. A few minutes later she returned motioning for Sansa to get out of the car, as she rounded the vehicle to get Sansa's bag out of the trunk.

The inside of the house was more beautiful than the outside. Everything was marble and tile. The furniture was color coordinated with the paint on the walls. Everything looked so pristine and new.

"Did you decorate?" Sansa asked. Clearly a man had not done this.

She smiled, "No, sweet girl. We just had this place remodeled. We hired people, but I did tell everyone what to do. If that counts."

Sansa smiled, "Of course it counts. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Now, there are three bedrooms upstairs and one master bedroom downstairs. Pick whichever one you want. I have to call Robert and let him know we made it."

Sansa smiled and nodded. She looked through each of the rooms, but decided on the downstairs room, with the bathroom attached. The room had a blue, green, and brown color scheme and the bathroom made Sansa never want to leave. There was a hot tub type bathtub that was big enough for at least five people, a shower and a huge sink with a vanity mirror. 

She dropped her suitcase on the bed and went back into the living room area, where Ellaria was flipping through the TV channels.

"Are you hungry, dear. We stocked the fridge yesterday. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Sansa was grateful. She got a paper plate and filled it with cheese, fruit and nuts. She fixed a plate for Ellaria as well, who appreciated the thoughtfulness.

"I see why Clegane is so smitten with you. You're an absolute joy!" Ellaria beamed.

Sansa choked on a grape, "He is NOT smitten with me." she said solemnly.

"Oh, please, honey. I've been to weddings where the bride and groom like each other less than you two do."

"It's-" Sansa searched for the right words to describe whatever it was she felt for Sandor. "Complicated."

Ellaria let out a laugh, "Yes, sweet girl, it normally is. Oberyn has been on the couch since I caught him at the Viper's Nest with a 18 year old blonde on his lap a couple of days ago." Sansa was confused as to why Ellaria saw so much humor in the situation. If it was one thing that Sansa Stark did not do, it was share. "But not all men are as promiscuous as Oberyn." she smiled a genuine smile.

"I don't want to be an Old Lady." she said harsher than she meant to, earning a warning glare from Ellaria, "And I don't want to drag anyone normal into this life. The only way to do that is to not get involved with anyone, ever."

Ellaria softened her scowl, and patted Sansa's hand, "No one should be alone, Sansa."

Sansa looked at her feet, "That's what Dany told me."

"Being an Old Lady isn't easy. Especially for me. Oberyn makes me crazy. But he'd kill every last person on this Earth to protect me. I think Sandor would do the same for you, and you wouldn't have to go through half the shit that most of us go through."

She had a point. Sansa took a deep breath. "My emotions have put me in some pretty fucked up situations before. I tend not to trust them."

"I don't blame you, after what you've been through, but the Hound is not Joffrey Lannister." Ellaria said firmly, but with kindness.

"I know that!" Sansa said in near desperation for Ellaria to believe that she knew exactly what type of person Joffrey was. And Sandor was nothing like him.

"You deserve to be happy. Sandor deserves to be happy. And I believe that you can make each other happy, if you'd both let it happen. But that is only my opinion. I could be wrong." She said with a playful smirk that said 'I know I'm not wrong.'

She took a deep breath, "I kissed him last night. He kissed me back, too. But he's been avoiding me since." Sansa reluctantly admitted. She wasn't going to tell Ellaria about this, but she needed someone's advice. Dany was too close to Sandor, Arya could care less, and there were no other females that she trusted to speak with about these things.

Ellaria chuckled, "Sweet girl, I'm almost positive that him avoiding you, has a lot more to do with Robert than it does you."

Sansa looked at her quizzically, "Robert?"

"Yes, dear. You're practically a daughter to him. Did you not think that Robert would declare you untouchable? After all you've been through, the man is viciously protective over you."

She honestly had not thought about that. But it made sense now. 

"Don't get me wrong. The Hound is probably fighting some internal battle about his feelings. He's never been good at expressing anything but anger and his twisted sense of humor, but I'd be willing to bet that Robert is half of the reason anyway." Ellaria waved it off, "Robert will come around, if it's truly what you want."

Sansa looked back at the ground, "I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"I'm going to speak bluntly, sweet girl. You have some serious demons that you carry. Everyone does. I do. Robert does. Sandor does. But I've never seen the Hound show the slightest interest in a woman, like he has you. He cares for you, even if he refuses to admit it to himself, just yet." she let out a long sigh, "What I'm trying to say, is that you don't have to face your demons alone."

Sansa nodded. And although she appeared calm and cool on the outside. That bit of truth, felt like a punch to her soul. She tried like hell to push the doubt and the helplessness out of her system, but it remained. But overall she was feeling better about her situation than she had before she left the Stag's clubhouse. She decided to change the subject by asking Ellaria about her problems. Seeing as her phone had lit up with a phone call three times, all of which Ellaria declined. Sansa deduced that it must have been Oberyn calling.

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?" Sansa asked with a small smile.

Ellaria sighed, "Originally, Oberyn and I had an open relationship. We decided to be monogamous about a year ago. He's had a harder time than I have, making the adjustment. But I'm not letting him off easy this time." she winked. "I love Oberyn. But I've been too lenient with this in the past. It's my own fault for allowing it. He's got to work for my forgiveness this time. It may be sadistic of me, but I find satisfaction in making him squirm."

Sansa smiled, "Shouldn't you at least answer his phone call?"

Ellaria looked at her phone. "I suppose next time he calls, I'll answer. I don't want him showing up here. He's probably still angry with me."

She was confused, "Why would he be angry with you, when he was caught cheating?"

"Oh, I smacked the slut in the face with a skateboard." Ellaria said nonchalantly.

Sansa's mouth dropped open. 

Ellaria shrugged, "She knew better. Or at least she does now." Ellaria smirked.

Sansa offered her a kind smile. She really had no place to judge, considering last night she had nearly slapped the caked on make-up off of Mel's face. She relayed the story to Ellaria, earning an impressed nod and smile from her. Ellaria was like an alpha-female. Honestly, Sansa wouldn't want to be on her bad side. She was really starting to like Ellaria. She was the type of woman who commanded respect, and if you would not give it to her willingly, she would take it. Detective Sand was a bad ass. They spent the next hour or so talking and sharing advice. Finally, Ellaria's phone lit up again. It was Oberyn, once again.

She smirked at Sansa and rolled her eyes, "Show time."

Ellaria flipped open her phone, and put it on speaker. "What?!" she snapped.

"God, woman you're going to give me heart problems!" Oberyn snapped back, "Are you at the cabin?"

"Yes, we are. Are you still holding "Girls Gone Wild" auditions?" She said with complete bitterness.

"Let it GO, El. Do you know how much trouble you've caused at our clubhouse with your little Tony Hawk stunt?"

"Fuck you, Oberyn. I only did the same thing you did. Nailed some little tart from the Crownlands!" Ellaria said, lurching at the phone in anger with every word.

"Ellaria, I've got so much shit piling up! Then you go and pull this bullshit?! Her nasal cavity is broken! I don't need you drawing unwanted attention."

"You should have thought about that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!!" She yelled even louder, causing Sansa's jaw to drop.

"I'm SORRY! What if she had pressed charges, El?"

"I'm a fucking cop you idiot! I can get the charges dropped."

"That's not the point! Love, please stop this! I need you on my team right now. I love you. You KNOW that." Oberyn pleaded desperately

Ellaria scoffed, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Don't you hang up on-" *Click*

Ellaria smiled a victorious smile, "That felt GOOD!"

"He sounded really sorry." Sansa couldn't help but feel bad for him. Oberyn had been so kind to her and reunited her with her siblings. She found it hard to dislike the man, or anything he had done.

Ellaria winked, "Oh, he is. I told you. I like to make him sweat."

They continued chatting, for a while. Ellaria eventually got phone calls from the station and had to take the calls in another room. What little sun was up due to the storm, set and it was dark. The storm had not let up. With the sound of the rain, she finally drifted off to sleep on the couch. She was awoken to Ellaria shaking her lightly, "Sansa. Wake up, sweet girl."

She was unsure how long she had been asleep. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight. Clegane is on his way."

She nodded, and surprisingly, was more relieved than nervous. It was a strange, but not completely unwelcome feeling.

The minutes turned into hours, when finally they heard the roar of an engine. But it was not a motorcyle. She began to fidget, unknowingly, and Ellaria put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine. Don't worry yourself to death about everything, dear."

She nodded and followed Ellaria outside under the carport. Sandor had pulled up in a red Dodge Challenger.

"Where's your bike?" Sansa asked.

He opened his arms to show that he was soaked from head to toe. "There was no fucking way I was riding my bike to Dorne in this weather, so, Robert lent me the Challenger. Drogo's bringing my bike tomorrow, or whenever this rain stops."

Sansa nodded in understanding, while trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on the wet t-shirt that clung to his muscles, as he pulled a duffle bag from the trunk. After Ellaria and Sandor had a short conversation about saftey precautions, she left. Leaving them truly alone for the first time since she'd kissed him. She pushed away her nervousness and headed back inside. Sandor dropped his bag on the floor. She sat back on the couch, Sandor did not, because of his wet clothes.

"Sorry it took so long, Red. Ellaria didn't scar you for life, did she?" he joked.

"No. But she makes Arya look like Donna Reed." Sansa returned the joke, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Which room did you take?" 

"The one downstairs."

He rolled his eyes, "You would take the room with the bathroom built on to it."

Sansa shrugged, "Ya snooze, ya lose."

He shook his head in amusement and unzipped his bag, pulling out a clean t-shirt, boxers and sweatpants. "I'm going to take a shower, before I get pneumonia or some shit."

He walked up the stairs, but was back a few seconds later, "Where are the towels, Red?"

"There's some in my bathroom, I'll get it." She hurried to her room and snatched a towel off of the shelf in her bathroom. When she returned to the living room, she stopped in her tracks. Sandor was peeling the wet t-shirt off of himself, standing in front of the open door to the laundry room, next to the kitchen. He really did have an impressive build. Her jaw went slack a little bit. He managed out of the shirt and tossed it on the floor of the laundry room. 

"You gonna give me the towel, because I'm honestly feeling a little violated right now." He said with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Sansa shook herself out of her shock and blushed. She straightened her shoulders back, crossing the living room and handing Sandor the towel, all while avoiding eye contact. She realized that she was letting her eyes drift over his physique again, and decided to look at his face, before she embarrassed herself further.

He gave her a playful wink, "It's just a body, Little Bird."

He slung the towel over his shoulder with grace and sauntered up the stairs, emitting a low, victorious chuckle.

 _He's right! It's just a body, Sansa. Snap the fuck out of it!_ She screamed inside of her head. Her mind calmed down, before her body did. She noticed her breathing was labored and her face felt warm. It felt almost like an anxiety attack, but it was- Pleasant? Whatever confidence she had in her willpower disappeared momentarily. She let a slow, shaky breath out, as her heart rate slowed.

_Breathe, Sansa. Just breathe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up next chapter. Stay patient! ;)
> 
> Edit: Can someone please explain the "first" thing to me? Please and thank you. :)


	12. Wolfsangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to secure a lot of "me" time lately. :) Anyway, for whatever reason, I felt it necessary to tell what happened with Sandor and the gun-run. So a lot of this chapter is what happened last chapter from Sandor's PoV while Sansa was with Ellaria.

[pics](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-01-12_11.59.03_zpsk59of0dc.jpg)

**Sandor**

It had been a long fucking day. First, he woke up exhausted and sore, from the fight with Drogo. Paired with lack of sleep, due to Sansa kissing him and the words of Ned Starks journal, made him ill as fuck before he even got out of bed good.

Plus it was fucking raining. Perfect.

Once he was out of bed, it was straight to church. Robert told him that he and the Little Bird would be going to Dorne tonight. Truthfully, he didn't know whether to dread it, or jump for fucking joy. He had never been so torn about something before. Then, to add to the confusion, she had fucking apologized to him! As if he was supposed to be angry that one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, kissed him. 

He had actually planned on apologizing to her, for the way he reacted. And for his lack of control. He figured it was the right thing to do. But she apologized first. He thought she was apologizing for kissing him, which sparked a tiny amount of anger along with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Sorry for kissing me, or sorry for getting caught?" He had asked before he could stop himself.

The blush that crept it's way onto her face, had him fighting off a smile, when she managed to wipe the smile from his face, for real. "Neither, I'm sorry for acting so impulsively."

The words hit straight to his gut, as they triggered a memory of what he'd red in Ned Stark's journal. 

_Sometimes, impulsive decisions are the best course of action. Sometimes, they can be the reason that your entire world crumbles._

"And you kissed me back." 

 _Yes, the fuck I did._ He thought smugly to himself.

That made him realize that he was not actually sorry at all for his actions, sending the apology he had planned, out the window. The Hound wasn't a liar. So, he wouldn't lie about being sorry. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to show her exactly how  _not_ sorry he was. A deep breath kept that urge at bay, for now.

He told her that Ellaria would be taking her to Dorne, making her panic. Half of him wanted to laugh at her thinking she was going to get off that easy, the other half wanted to laugh at her thinking that he'd allow anyone other than him to ensure her safety. But, he just waved her off, explaining the run tonight as the reason he wouldn't be there until later.

He wasn't giving her a lot to work with, he knew this. The look of confusion and hurt that she gave him, nearly broke him. He needed to get away from her right now, so his judgement wouldn't be so clouded. 

Sandor spent the rest of the day trying to throw himself into work. Trying to think about anything or anyone that wasn't Sansa Stark. 

Of course, his brothers made that impossible. Especially one in particular.

Loras, the little shit, wouldn't stop mocking him about what he'd witnessed between him and Sansa in the hallway. He did it discreetly, of course, since he'd given his word to keep his mouth shut about it. But that didn't sooth the urge to slap the smugness from his smile. He sat in the shop with them all day, talking while the rest of them worked on cars. 

Every time someone would mention Sansa, Loras would give him a knowing smirk. After the fifth time it happened, Sandor had to pull him aside. 

"Look, Bro. You are the shittiest mechanic, this side of the equator. Meaning you are just here to give me shit. I know you don't mean anything by it, but I don't give you shit for who  _you_  make out with against a wall. Because I know you're either not ready to tell everyone, or you're not sure exactly where you stand with said person. I'd appreciate the same in return. It's hard enough trying to figure all of this shit out, without you giving me hell." Sandor said roughly, but still in a tone that Loras wouldn't perceive as angry.

Loras laughed, "I haven't had any beautiful red heads up against a wall lately."

He smirked, "No. You prefer them shorter. And hairier. And for whatever reason, with a whack-ass goatee."

Loras' mouth dropped open. "You know?!"

He nodded, trying not to smirk at Loras' utter shock.

"How long have you known?" Loras asked in a hushed, desperate tone. Eyes wide with panic.

_He thinks that I'm going to out him._

"Since you were a Prospect." Sandor answered honestly.

"But you voted to patch me in." Loras said quizzically. "What about the "no gays" rule?"

Sandor smirked, "I patched you in, because you were a good fit for the club. For the family. I don't give a shit about some unwritten rule that was come up with in the 60's while most of the members were coked out of their minds."

His eyes went wide again, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"You've been patched in- What? 8? 9 years? You'd think if I was going to say something, I'd have done it by now."

He visibly calmed a little at the words, "Why haven't you?"

Sandor shrugged, "Because you're my brother. Renly is my brother. And if you need to figure your shit out, without anyone giving you a hard time, then that's what I'm going to let you do. And that's what _you're_ going to let _me_ do. Got it?"

Loras gave him a genuine smile, "If I weren't one hundred percent positive that you'd hit me, I'd hug you right now."

"Smart man." Sandor smirked. "Come on, bro. Go update your blog or somethin'."

"10-4, VP." Loras gave him a thankful nod of his head, and a mock salute, before heading to the office in the garage with his laptop.

After he had finally gotten Loras to back off, he managed to have a slightly less stressful day. He had fixed three vehicles by himself, by the time Robert had come to tell him that Ellaria was on her way to pick up Sansa. Ignoring the uneasy feeling of guilt, he nodded and went to go wait on El outisde under the awning. He should have probably told Sansa that she was on her way, but he wasn't sure if he'd actually let her go if that happened. 

He wasn't sure exactly when she had burned herself so deep into his brain, but after promising her over and over again that he'd keep her safe, leaving her safety to someone else felt traitorous. However, he still had a job to do. And taking Sansa on a gun run, wouldn't be keeping her safe. Especially since this is the first run they were making, since they had declared a truce with the Lions.

Ellaria pulled into the parking lot and they rushed into the clubhouse, before they got drenched. Sansa was sitting at a booth, with the expression that she wore when she was overthinking things. When she mumbled her farewell, he figured he'd pry as to why she was so upset, so it didn't drive him insane on the run. When she refused to tell him, it didn't take him long to deduce that it was about last night. 

He told her that she was overthinking it, as an attempt to soothe her worry, but she just threw it in his face that he was avoiding her. At first he, blamed his lack of presence on getting work around the garage done. However, the thought of  _"The Hound doesn't lie"_ barreled through his head like a freight train. 

"Maybe I have been avoiding you a bit. But not for the reasons going through your mind, Little Bird." he forced himself to admit. 

She looked like she was going to ask more questions, but she remained silent. She simply nodded and pulled her jacked on, effectively driving him to the brink of insanity. He didn't exactly want to tell her why he was avoiding her, but when she didn't even ask why, it pumped some sort of nervous adrenaline through his veins. She moved past him to go outside, and the control he'd maintained all day, to not touch her snapped. He had to know if he had the same effect on her, that she had on him. He reached out and grabbed her arm as she was passing him.

He studied her reaction. Her lips were parted and her chest was heaving, and the list of the filthy fucking things he wanted to do to her grew longer. She looked at his lips and he knew that she wanted him to kiss her. Or at least she thought he was about to. But he had to be focused for the run, so he let her arm go.

"I'll see you tonight." He didn't even recognize his own voice. Sansa bit her lip as she turned, causing his eyes to close. Once he took a breath and regained his composure, he followed her out of the door, into the rain. He wasn't actually aware that he was staring at her ass, until he noticed Ellaria looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He tried to remain stone faced, but he was positive that he looked more like a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The ladies quickly got into the car, and Sandor figured he'd give Ellaria the money they owed Oberyn for use of his cabin. Sandor had heard about the drama went down at the Vipers nest and figured this was the best way to give Oberyn hell. He laughed to himself as he handed Ellaria the envelope of cash. The Little Bird was shaking. Even drenched with rain, she was still one of the most stunning sights he'd ever fucking seen. 

Once they were out of sight, he went back to the clubhouse, where Robert called for church. Everyone took their normal seats and Robert began.

"Okay, today we're meeting the Faceless Wolves at the Reach. It's going to be a long ride. Load the shipment of Ak's into the van. Gendry will drive and I'll ride with him. Sandor, you, Stannis, Drogo and Bronn will ride in front of us. Jorah, Barristan, Renly and Loras will follow up the tail."

"Got it." Sandor confirmed.

"Has Sansa left yet?" Robert inquired.

Sandor nodded, "Ellaria's gonna call you when they get to the cabin."

"Good. If it's still raining after the run, take the Challenger."

Sandor nodded again, thankful that he wouldn't have to ride to Dorne in the rain.

"Anything else?" Robert asked them.

"The Lions don't look like they're moving tonight. But I've noticed Joffrey doing a lot of things without Tywin lately. Could be trouble." Loras said.

"Fuck Joffrey. Fuck Tywin. Fuck the Lions." Sandor snarled. "I'll worry about Joffrey when I can't pick him up by his big ass ears and put him in time out." The table erupted in laughter.

"Still, we should be careful. Scope our surroundings." Robert said.

"We always do." Drogo said nonchalantly.

"Good. Let's get this shit over with." Robert banged the gavel and they went to load the guns into the van. 

The ride to the Reach was almost two hours. It was miserable. The rain never let up, and on top of that, it got colder the further north they got. They met the Wolves in a strip club just outside of the Reach. The president of the Wolves was a dude named Jaqen H'ghar. The guy creeped Sandor the fuck out. He made the exchange with Robb Stark, the Young fucking Wolf and H'ghar while Robert treated himself to a lap dance.

"Twenty-five Ak's. Each of them has had one round fired out of them for testing. Other than that, brand new." Sandor explained.

"These look good." Stark said.

"A man is satisfied. Load them up." Jaqen said as he pulled out an envelope. "Here is your payment."

"Yeah, thanks." Sandor said, taking the money and shaking his hand. "Let us know whenever you need more. At least two weeks a head of time."

"A man has great respect for you, Sandor Clegane. You'll be an excellent leader one day."

"I appreciate that. Same here, man." Sandor snorted, before uncontrollably blurting out, "You're a really odd dude. You know that?"

"A man is aware." He smirked, and walked back inside of the building. Sandor then rounded up all of the guys to tell them to head out, earning a groan of disapproval from most of the men. When he went to get Gendry, he was talking to Arya Stark with puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go, Prospect." He said with amusement. What was it about the Stark women?

After everyone was rounded up and ready to go, he informed Sansa's siblings of where she was and who she was with, along with giving them the address. 

"Who's staying with her there?" Jon asked Sandor.

"I am." he answered. He could have sworn that he heard the girl snort with laughter, but he ignored it. "Ellaria is with her right now, though."

"You take care of her, Clegane." Robb Stark said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Arya said in a sardonic sing song voice. Earning him a stony glare from Robb and Jon. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure we can trust you alone with our sister, Hound?" Jon Snow asked with disdain.

Sandor shrugged in annoyance. "She trusts me. My President trusts me. Honestly, I could give a fuck less if you do or not."

"You know her safety is more important than anything else right now, don't you?!" Robb snapped. The boy was getting bold.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her." he growled, as a surge of anger flashed through him. "And I don't need you to tell me how important her safety is. I've _been_ the one keeping her safe. In case you forgot, Stark." He really didn't want to rub it in the boy's face that he was unable to do his VP duties and keep his sister safe. But he wasn't about to be questioned by someone who wasn't capable of doing exactly what he _had_ been doing.

Sandor suppressed the urge to laugh at the look on Robb Starks face. He looked like a kid who had gotten chastised in front of his friends.

He cleared his throat, "Tell Sansa we'll come see her in a day or two."

"Will do." Sandor said with an obviously annoyed smirk, as he turned to walk back to his bike.

"Clegane," He turned halfway around to see what he wanted, "Thank you." the Young Wolf said with a nod of his head.

Sandor nodded his head in return, but maintained his borderline angry expression. Appropriate good-byes were made and the Stags were back on their way to Storm's End.

The ride back from the Reach was just as grueling as the ride there. When they finally made it back to the clubhouse, it was nearly 11. He'd be pushing midnight getting to Dorne. He went inside, grabbed his bag, that he had packed earlier, off of his bed and decided against changing right then. Sandor got the keys from Robert and made arrangements for Drogo to bring him his bike whenever this fucking monsoon passed.

He was chilled to the bone. His hands were shaking for the whole ride. He ended up chain-smoking nearly half a pack of cigarettes before he finally made it to the cabin. He pulled into the garage and grabbed his bag from the trunk. He was greeted by Ellaria and the very sleepy looking Little Bird. He had decided that he was going to tone down all the flirting they'd been doing lately. Because, reluctant as he was to admit it, Robb Stark was right. Sansa's safety was priority number one. And she was a very big distraction. To keep her safe would require attention to their surroundings. And it was nearly impossible to survey their surroundings, when he could barely take his eyes off of her.

However, the look that she gave him when she realized his clothes were soaked through, sent the plan to tone down anything, out of the window. She was keeping her composure for now, the only glimpse of what she was thinking was in her eyes. It became almost like a game. To get a reaction out of her. He knew it was dangerous territory. But at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care. After getting the security alarm code, he went over where all of the outside cameras and motion sensor lights were with Ellaria. She told him how to check them, but he was hardly listening, as he had already decided that he was going to leave that to Loras. 

Once El left, a fleeting pang of guilt went through his gut. He was a selfish son of a bitch. Any sliver of emotion he felt disappeared as soon as the air conditioning of the house hit his wet clothes. He put aside trying to get under Sansa's skin for now. If there was one thing he wanted right now, other than to make the Little Bird squirm, it was to take a shower that was just under scalding. After shaking off his cut, and removing the guns from his boot and waistband, he went to the upstairs bathroom, only to discover that there were no fucking towels. 

So, he went back down the stairs to ask the Little Bird for a towel, which she went to go get for him.

The air conditioning kicked on, and he felt another chill run through him. The only thing that went through his mind was getting this fucking freezing shirt off of his chest. He opened the door to the laundry room, struggled out of the shirt and tossed it on the floor in front of the washing machine with a loud, wet thump.

When he turned around, Sansa was staring at him with large eyes and parted lips. While it had not been his intention to get this reaction from her, he couldn't help but feel like he'd won this round. 

 _Two little birds with one stone._ He thought smugly to himself.

Sandor finally managed to get her to bring him the towel. He found amusement in the fact that her eyes were doing what his normally did. 

"It's just a body, Little Bird." 

Her mouth dropped open and she looked a mixture of angry, embarrassed and aroused.

He couldn't contain the laughter that emitted from his throat as he climbed the stairs. 

He cut the hot water on full blast when he got to the bathroom, stripping his jeans and boxers off. He let out a loud hiss as the hot water touched his back and made its way down his body. He adjusted the water to a tolerable temperature and allowed himself a moment to relax, allowing the water to warm his skin. After showering, he brushed his teeth, dressed and gathered his wet clothes off of the floor. He made his way back downstairs, to face the music.

The Little Bird had changed into pajamas and was sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels. He didn't miss the glare he received from her out of the corner of her eyes. He shook his head in amusement and tossed the rest of his wet clothes into the laundry room with his shirt. Deciding that he should wash his soaked clothes, he dumped his clothes in the washing machine. It was a new model with a weird touch screen, making it difficult for him to figure out. After about ten minutes of pushing things, he still didn't have it started and the screen read "Error".

"Fuck!" He yelled in frustration and kicked the fucking machine. He was on the verge of just throwing the damn clothes away and buying new ones, when Sansa appeared in the doorway. 

"Problem?" She asked smugly. 

"Just this fucking thing! What happened to the washing machines with knobs?" He asked, poking at the screen in frustration.

The Little Bird let out a genuine laugh, causing him to cease his actions. He turned to look at her. She was leaned on the door frame with her hand over her mouth to conceal her fit of laughter. 

"Wanna let me in on the joke, Red?"

She managed to catch her breath, "Well, for starters, that's the dryer."

He hung his head and laughed at his own stupidity. "Well, I guess that could be an issue."

"Yes, and also, it's the same washer and dryer that's at the clubhouse." She managed.

He shrugged, "Prospect usually does the laundry."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Move." she ordered. 

He took a step back and she fished his clothes from the dryer and put them in the right machine. After adding detergent, she explained step by step what buttons she was pushing, but Sandor did not hear a word she said. She was standing directly in front of him, slightly bent over the washing machine to give her easier access to the screen, and it was maddening. The only thing he was paying attention to was her ass, legs, hips and the voices that were going back and forth inside of his head, over whether or not he should put the stupid machine to some use by fucking Sansa on top of it.

"Got it?" She asked him, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." he blurted out.

She rolled her eyes, "Repeat what I just said back to me."

"You said 'Got it?'" he said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't be a smart-ass."

He shrugged, "Better than being a dumb-ass."

She smirked. "On that, we agree." She took a step sideways to fix the dryer that he had messed up. This time she wasn't explaining what to do. He suddenly remembered the exchange with the Faceless Wolves.

"Oh, shit. I almost forgot. Your brother said they'll come and see you in a day or two. Not sure when exactly. I gave them the address, though."

The smile she gave him was brain melting, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat, "Yeah. No problem."

"There. Fixed it." Sansa said proudly.

"Thanks, Red." 

"You're welcome. Next time, though, you could actually pay attention that way you'll know how to work it properly."

He snorted, "There ain't shit proper about anything I do, Darlin'."

She bit her lip to avoid laughing, "Yeah, I got that vibe." She nodded her head and offered him a small smile, before moving past him, out of the laundry room. Sandor let out the breath that he was holding, as soon as she was out of the line of sight. He rolled his eyes at himself and decided that he needed a cigarette.

He walked back into the living room, where the Little Bird had resumed her position on the couch. He knelt down beside his bag and fished out his pack of cigarettes from the front pocket and a dry jacket that he had packed last. When he pulled his jacket out of the bag, he heard a thud, that he ignored.

"You brought it with you?" Sansa asked in disbelief. 

Sandor looked down to see Ned Starks journal laying on the floor. He shrugged, "Well, I did tell you I'd guard it with my life." he said dryly.

"You take your promises seriously, I'll give you that one." She said softly, never taking her eyes off of the journal.

He bent down and picked up the journal setting it on the coffee table. 

"Have you read it?" she inquired.

"Some of it." he answered honestly. "It's kind of a mind fuck, Little Bird."

"How so?"

He thought about how to say what he wanted to say for a minute, before speaking. "You said that you didn't know if that book would give you closure or break your heart. Well, I'm pretty sure it'd do both. But you should read it anyway. One day."

She gave him a small, sad smile and hung her head down. He instinctively put a hand on her shoulder for comfort and she rubbed her cheek on his forearm, causing him to jerk slightly, from the contact. Sansa gave him a confused look, when understanding made it's way onto her features. He wasn't sure exactly what she understood, but the look she was giving him was dangerous as she stood up from the couch.

He willed his heartbeat to slow down, but it wasn't listening. This particular demon that he was fighting didn't give a fuck what he thought he should or shouldn't do. It didn't give a fuck what Robert Baratheon said. It didn't give a fuck what Robb Stark and Jon Snow wanted. The only person who could stop it was Sansa.

"Little Bird." He growled in warning.

"Hound." She retorted with a smirk playing on her lips, taking another step towards him. Fuck she was going to kill him. 

"We can't." he barely choked out.

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't want me?" she asked with obvious hurt in her voice. "That's why you were avoiding me today." she said with a finality that sparked a roaring fucking fire inside of him. He backed her up against the side of the couch and dug his erection into her stomach without ever breaking eye contact. Her eyes got wide and her lips formed an open mouthed smile.

"Does that fucking feel like I don't want you, Little Bird?" he growled, "Me wanting you was never the issue, but I have my orders."

She straightened her body to where hers was nearly flush against his, "And please. Inform me of what your orders are." she said in a mocking, annoyed tone.

"Robert said-"

"That's the problem I have." Sansa cut him off, " _Robert said._ I am not a member. Therefore, what Robert says, isn't an order to me, it's a suggestion. Do I have ANY choices of my own? Do YOU? Or is it all about what _Robert says_?!" She asked with a snarl and an anger that he didn't know she possessed. The certainty and boldness in her voice sent a pulse to his already painfully hard cock, causing a groan to emit from his lips.

"Robert ordered all of us to show you nothing but respect. And, Darlin', I want to do some fucking disrespectful things to you." he rasped. 

She tilted her head to the side with a blush and a smirk on her face, "But shouldn't that be _our_ choice?"

He felt another surge of bliss run through him at her words. "And what do you choose, Little Bird?" he asked gruffly.

"You, Sandor. I choose you. Whatever this is." she motioned between the two of them. "I don't really know what we are. But right now-" she bit her lip, unable to form the words to match her thoughts. 

He chuckled, "You want to fuck me." he mused in a grumbling voice. "Say it."

She licked her lips before she looked up at him with a defiant smirk and shrugged, "I want to fuck you."

"Fuck it." he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up until they were eye level with each other. The motion also forced her legs to wrap around him. He searched her face for any sign of uncertainty. When he didn't find it, he captured her mouth with his own. He parted her lips when he took her bottom lip in between his teeth, before plunging his tongue into her mouth. She met his kiss with equal amount of heat and hunger, snaking an arm around his shoulder to finger her hands into his hair.

She scraped her nails over his scalp, sending chills down his arms and spine, drawing a deep, primal groan from his chest. 

"Do you know what dogs do to wolves?" He panted.

"No." She bit his bottom lip hard, "Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your patiently awaited smut will be next chapter. I wanted to do the actual deed from Sansa's PoV. ;)


	13. Red Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay! I'm sorry for leaving you all with blue balls/lady blue balls.  
> Oooh, some of y'all got MAD. ROFL!  
> Hopefully, this makes up for it! Only smut this chapter :)  
> Also, sorry for the delay. I finished this over a week ago, but I was visiting family out of state with no cell service OR WiFi.

**Sansa **

She never actually made a conscious decision to seduce Sandor, it was her fear of rejection that had made her act so boldly. When rejection didn't happen, the anxiety was replaced with relief and overwhelming desire.

"Do you know what dogs do to wolves?" He said, making her eyes roll to the back of her head for a split second. She had no idea what she was in for, but at this point it would take the whole country of Westeros to prevent her from finding out.

"No." She bit his lip hard enough that she tasted blood, "Show me."

"Fuck." he hissed, before grabbing a handful of her hair. He pulled her head back to where she was forced to look at him. He was surprised. Hell, she was surprised at herself. His lips formed a dark smirk that sent chills through her veins. She wiped a small amount of blood off of the corner of his lips, with her thumb.

"Sorry." she muttered.

He chuckled, "No you're not, Little Bird." She didn't expect him to be gentle. She expected sex with Sandor to be a lot like their kiss; fierce and all consuming. And the way he was looking at her, showed that her expectations were going to be met. His eyes were as erratic as his breathing. Right now, he looked more beast than man, but that didn't deter her. If anything, it pushed her further.

"No." she said breathlessly, "I'm not."

Sansa squealed as he turned sharply in the direction of her bedroom with one arm around her waist, one hand in her hair. She expected nervousness to claim her, but it didn't. He tilted her head back and nipped at her neck, making her shudder. He let go of her hair and traced her jawline with his finger, before lightly wrapping his hand around her neck, forcing a whimper from her mouth. 

It was such a powerful feeling. He was so large, and so strong and could snap her neck if he wanted to. Hell, he probably _had_   snapped a neck or two with his hands. But he wouldn't. Not to her. That much she knew. He wouldn't hurt her. She was sure that this was a test. However, she was unsure whether it was to see how rough she'd allow him to be, or if it was to see how much she actually trusted him. The thought invaded her hazed state like a spotlight. She DID trust Sandor. It was overwhelming, yet at the same time, it felt like she could breathe easier than she had in years.

He removed his hand from her neck, and wrapped it around her waist with his other one. "If I do anything that you don't like, tell me."

"Not possible, but okay." she mumbled in agreement and arched her body against his.

He tensed and dug his fingers into her hips so hard that she was certain there would be bruises, but she was too wrapped up in the moment to care. The effect she had on him confused her. But it also gave her the strength that she'd been praying for, for years. It was a bit ironic that this feeling of strength, was brought about by a man who thrived in the life that had made her weak to begin with. 

Sandor continued to kiss and bite down her neck until he reached the top of her shirt and reached for the bottom hem to remove it. Then the nervousness that she had expected earlier, finally hit her. He was going to see her scars. They were few in number, but they were there. And worse yet, she was almost certain that her scars were given to her by the same person who had given Sandor his scar. She was unsure of how he'd react to them, so, she remained silent and allowed him to remove the over sized t-shirt from her body.

She studied his reaction as his eyes roamed freely over the skin that was now bare. He seemed more preoccupied with ridding her of her bra, than with any flaws her skin may hold, and for that she was thankful. 

Once her bra was unhooked he sat her down on her feet. He hooked his thumbs into the straps of her bra, sliding them off of her shoulders, down her arm. When her bra hit the floor she heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"You're fucking perfect." he rasped, as he roughly kissed her shoulder.

"No one is perfect." she whispered. She leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck, as well as a better view. He sucked at her neck with such a force, that she knew he had left a mark, before he even removed his mouth. He nipped at her ear, while tracing her frame with his thumbs, leaving chill bumps everywhere they touched. Slowly, but firmly, he allowed his fingertips to travel over her curves once more, before taking one of her nipples in between his thumb and index finger, and pinched it. She hissed at the sharp, yet strangely pleasant, pressure.

"You're pretty god damn close, Little Bird."

He took a step back and grasped her shoulder lightly, to turn her around, then he froze. Sansa knew that he had seen them. He ran his finger gently along the scar on her lower back, which was the worst of her scars. It ran from the back of her left hip and stopped an inch to the middle of her back. Then he traced the smaller one along the back of her rib-cage. Sansa was holding her breath when he found the smallest and final scar, on her shoulder blade.

"Who did that to you?" He asked her in a dangerously low voice.

"Not now." she protested, not wanting to kill the mood.

He whipped her around to face him, and wrapped a hand around her to pin her to him. "Tell me." he ordered.

She put her hand on the right side of his face, on top of his scar, "You shouldn't ask questions that you already know the answer to." she gave him a small smile, "I told you everything. Remember?"

His upper lip went up in a slight snarl, but he just nodded. "Didn't think I could hate the sick bastard more than I already did."

"It doesn't matter, Sandor." 

"Of course it fucking matters!" he snapped. She released his face and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, because you're going to slay the monsters. Right?" she smirked, "You're my hero."

He scoffed but his features softened, "I'm not a fucking knight in shining armor, Little Bird. You're too smart to believe that."

She leaned in and pressed her naked upper body against him. "No. Not a knight." she looked up to meet his eyes and smiled, "A warrior."

Sansa fought to not roll her eyes at the smug expression that bloomed onto his face, because that's the reaction that she'd been hoping for. "Guess that's better than a knight." he shrugged.

He bent his head down to trail a mixture of bites and kisses down her collar bone. She was doing victory back-flips in her mind for being able to distract him from his own thoughts. He sank to his knees and slipped a finger into the waistband of her shorts, sending a chill through her body.

This was very different from the handful times she'd had sex with Joffrey. There had been none of what Sandor was doing now. It was straight to the point and over very quickly. The times with him had been a chore more than anything else. She had no desire to watch anything that Joffrey did to her, but now, she was watching everything. It occurred to her that even before Joffrey had revealed his true colors, she was never sexually attracted to him. 

But this. This was attraction. He looked up at her as he slid her shorts down. His eyes were clouded with pure fire and lust. It made heat pool in her lower stomach so suddenly, that she threw her head back and bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. She lifted one foot and then the other to allow him to take her shorts completely off. When she returned her gaze to him he smirked at her, leaned in and bit her hip, then ran his tongue along the bite mark. 

He stood up once more, raking his eyes over her body. He sunk his teeth into his own bottom lip and let out a groan of appreciation. "I didn't take you for a thong person, Little Bird." 

Sansa laughed, "I'm not. Dany took over shopping for me at Victoria's Secret."

He closed the space between them and let his hands roam freely over her body. "Remind me to thank Dany later." He said as he picked her back up by her waist and sat on the edge of the bed with her astride him.

She thought to herself that it was unfair that he was fully dressed while she was nearly naked. So, she took advantage of her new position and tugged the bottom of his shirt upwards. She managed to suppress a grin when he lifted his arms, to allow her to strip his t-shirt off of him. As soon as his shirt hit the floor he jerked her forward by her waist, forcing her body to slam into his. The skin on skin contact made her senses heighten. She could feel the pounding of his heart. The smell of the soap that he had used in the shower was so potent now, she could almost taste it. 

Another surge of energy swept over her and she pressed her lips to his neck softly. She felt the skin that her mouth was on vibrate, when he let out a low, throaty growl. She stopped what she was doing and sat back upright on his lap. The sight she met when she regained her original position made her breath hitch. Sandor looked-. Hungry. And he was looking at her like she was the only item on the menu.

She held his gaze for a moment, until she could no longer stand the crackling tension between them. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, he crashed his lips onto hers. He sucked her lip in and bit down, coaxing a moan from her. He took her open mouth as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in. She closed her eyes and allowed him to devour her while she ran her hands along the contours of his muscles on his chest, trailing down to his abdomen. He was so solid. Everywhere she touched on him was firm and strong. 

She felt a tug on her hips and heard a loud rip, then pulled back to see the thong she had been wearing, was now dangling in Sandor's hand. She narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Those were new."

He huffed a smug chuckle out, "So? You said you weren't a thong person, anyway."

"No, but I assumed you were."

"If it was up to me, I'd shred every pair you own." he grumbled against her collarbone. He went lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her left nipple before taking it into his mouth. Sansa let out an "Oh." and pushed her destroyed underwear out of her mind. His beard was rough against her skin, but somehow it elevated the sensation. He repeated his actions on her other breast, as his hands trailed up her legs. She was unable to contain her cry of pleasure as his fingers reached the apex of her thighs.

She was not aware just how aroused she actually was untilhe slid his finger over her folds and let out a carnal growl at the state he found her in. "You're fucking soaked, Little Bird." 

Sansa felt the wetness between her legs grow from his touch and instinctively squirmed against his hand. He bit her nipple one final time, then looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes and a wicked smirk plastered on his face, obviously, thoroughly enjoying driving her crazy. His heated stare, mixed with his thumb gliding over her clit made her insides feel like they were melting. His movements slowed to a halt, causing her emit a whimper of protest. 

Her disappointment was short lived, however, when he grasped her hips and rolled her around to where she was laying on the bed. Sandor stood and quickly rid himself of his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. She sat up on her elbows to look at him, and could practically hear her own breathing as she took him the sight of him. She let out a surprised, involuntary gasp when she noticed the outline of his cock through his boxers. She doubted for a moment that it would even fit. He was much larger and thicker than she'd previously thought. She soon forgot her worry, as he parted her legs to make room for himself in between them.

He was looming above her. Sansa felt so small underneath his large, hulking frame, but there was also a sense of peace and security. Her heartbeat was still racing as he took her in with his eyes. He put one hand on either side of her head, and, almost as if they had minds of their own, her legs hooked behind his thighs. She could see that his self control was hanging by a thread, as she had seen so many times before. Only this time, part of her was silently wishing that the thread would snap. 

Another part of her wanted this blissful torture to continue forever. She ground her pelvis up against his, attempting to get some sort of friction to ease the ache that grew with each passing moment. He groaned when she made contact with his erection. He closed his eyes, while he tried to control his breathing and she wondered if he ached, too. She arched into him again, and grabbed at the waistband of his boxers. He obliged her, taking them the rest of the way off.

"You're sure?"

She smiled "I'm sure."

His eyes closed for a split second as he slid his length over her folds once, then he stilled and tensed briefly. Shaking off what ever self doubt ran through his mind, he resumed sliding his cock along her, coating himself in her slickness. 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, he slammed into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder, her head flew back against the pillow and her mouth fell open in an "o" shape.The sound that emitted from her lips was so foreign to her ears, that she wasn't even sure it came from her. She clung to the arm that was supporting his weight, as if she was going to fly off the planet. It wasn't exactly painful, but she felt overwhelmingly full and stretched. She was certain that if he had been any bigger than he was, that he would have ripped her in half. 

Sandor was completely still, other than using his weight to push farther into her, eyes screwed shut and his lips pressed together tightly. His breath was harsh and ragged, with a mixed expression of anguish and euphoria etched onto his face, muttering a string of grunts and curses. She began to relax around him, adjusting to his size. It was only then that Sandor opened his eyes. She saw a man who was rapidly losing control of his actions.

"God  _damn_  you're tight _,_  Little Bird!" he said in a hoarse whisper, "You okay?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but only a moan came out, so she just nodded her answer. 

He began to move in slow, short strokes, each time going deeper than the last. When she looked at him again, she gasped at the primal look in his eyes. The thread had snapped. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her so forcefully that it bordered on the lines of painful. She bit down on her lip hard to stop the scream from coming out, but she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her skull. He continued in this rhythm, and a foreign, incredible pressure started building in her lower belly. She began to wonder if someone who had been through what she'd been through, should even be enjoying this? And was she fucked up in the head _for_ enjoying it? She came to the conclusion that she really didn't care.

"Am I hurting you?" he panted between thrusts.

"A little." she smiled, "Nothing I can't handle."

He contemplated this for a moment, before he slammed all the way into her and flipped onto his back so she was straddling him. He sat up and moved backwards until his back was against the headboard of the bed. 

"I can't control myself on top. No guarantee that I'll be able to control myself down here, but I'll do my best." he smirked.

She gave him a small nervous smile and rolled her hips to test the waters. His eyes bulged out and he grasped the headboard behind him so hard that she though he may break it. She continued this movement for a few seconds, before the pressure inside of her began to rebuild. It got to the point that she almost wanted to cry. It felt so good, but it felt like every nerve ending on her body would split in half.

She rode him harder, chasing something that was just out of reach. But Sandor seemed to know what was happening. He let go of the headboard and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her onto his cock forcefully a few times, finally sending her over the edge. She screamed his name as she rode out this wave of pleasure. Her legs were shaking fiercely and Sandor was still essentially doing all of the work by lifting her up, and slamming her back down.

The aftershock of her orgasm were subsiding when he let out a raw, feral growl. He leaned back and pounded into her mercilessly a few times. "Fuck, Little Bird." was the last thing he said before she felt him pulsing inside of her. She made a move to get off of him, but he tightened his hold on her waist and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him. He planted a kiss on top of her head, and rested his cheek against her shoulder.

They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, basking in the post coital glow. Finally, he allowed her to move to lay by him on her side. With still shaking legs she made a quick trip to the bathroom to clean herself up. She looked in the mirror, looking at the marks he'd left on her body and couldn't control the satisfied, yet slightly embarrassed grin that crept onto her face.

When she made her way back to the bed, Sandor was still laying in the same position, she curled up next to him, thoroughly exhausted. He smirked at her, obviously pleased with himself. She returned his smile and pulled the covers over her as he got out of the bed, presumably to do what she had just done. He reached down to his softening member, and was stricken with a look of pure panic. Horrified he looked at her, wide eyed and frenzied.

"Shit!" he shouted angrily.

"Sandor, what's wrong."

"I'm the stupidest fuck on the god damn planet. That's what's wrong!" He snapped, but his anger wasn't directed at her. "Sansa, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Sorry for what?!" she sat up, clutching the blanket to her, as she was beginning to panic herself.

He let out a shaky breath and hung his head in shame, "I didn't use a condom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter is a bit milder than it will be in future chapters. Once again, sorry this took so long.


	14. The Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!! I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I love you guys for being so patient with me. You're all fucking amazing!! :) XoXo

 [pic set](http://i844.photobucket.com/albums/ab3/sloaneocon/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-03-22_03.00.49_zpsb12y4bsd.jpg) 

** Sandor **

It was just his fucking luck. Whenever something good happened, something bad fucking followed. He lied in the bed as Sansa went to the bathroom thinking  _I just fucked Sansa Stark_ with a goofy fucking grin plastered to his face, wondering just how fucked he was now. No pun intended.

Robert would be ticked off, but he doubted there would be any serious repercussions from his President. After all, Sansa had initiated everything that had happened. Sure, he'd had plenty of x-rated thoughts about her. But on a physical level, he had never started anything. It was always her. He was only a man, and if Robert expected him to resist  _that-_ then he was sadly mistaken.

Her brothers, however, would be a much bigger problem if they found out. So, he had to make sure that didn't happen yet. She came out of the bathroom, still naked and fucking glorious, and collapsed on the bed. He decided to follow suit and stood up to take the condom off, only to realize that there wasn't one. A wave of panic hit him.

_I just fucked Sansa Stark without a fucking condom!_

She began to panic at his outburst, and that felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

"I'm so fucking sorry." he repeated after a few seconds and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay." She crept over beside him and held out her left arm, and grabbed his index finger leading it to her outstretched arm. He felt something hard and skinny beneath her skin.

"It's a birth control implant. Dr. Tyrion was able to inject it without anyone finding out. It's good for another year, but I can still go get a morning after pill tomorrow. If that will make you feel better." she said not looking at him. 

Relief flowed through him, followed by shame. He felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. He almost wanted to tell her to do it, but she had put so much of her trust into him. It was time for him to trust her. "You don't have to do that, Red. I'm just pissed at myself. I've never forgotten to wear a condom before and it just kind of freaked me out for a second."

"Yeah, I noticed." she said dryly.

He walked into the bathroom and wet a rag to clean himself off. "Fuckin' idiot." he whispered to his reflection, but even in his defeated state, he couldn't help the conceited smirk that formed on his lips, when he caught a glimpse of the scratch marks that ran down his chest, back and shoulders. He pulled on his boxers, went back to the bedroom and laid down next to Sansa, but didn't move to get under the covers. He wasn't even sure if she wanted him there right now.

"You okay, Little Bird?" he asked carefully.

She nodded but still wouldn't look at him.

He bit back a defeated sigh, "Hey." he said softly, making her look at him. Once her eyes met his own, he was at a loss for words and brought his mouth down to hers. He kissed her with a tenderness that he didn't know that he could even reach. At least it began that way. She responded to him almost instinctively, swiping her tongue over his lips. He groaned and nipped at her mouth. She let out a moan that went straight to his cock. Fuck, she was going to kill him.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" he asked smugly.

She smirked and brought her lips to his neck and bit lightly, "Something like that."

He groaned, "As much as I'd love to fuck you until neither of us can walk, we should probably get some sleep."

She smiled shyly, "We can sleep tomorrow."

"We don't need anyone rolling up on us while we're still asleep like this tomorrow."

Sansa pouted, "I thought we were making our own decisions now."

Sandor couldn't help but laugh, "We are. And I'm deciding to not get my fucking head chopped off by your brothers if they show up tomorrow."

"Touche." she said laying her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Goodnight, Sandor."

The thing about yawns being contagious was true at this moment. Sandor realized how tired he was. "Goodnight, Little Bird." He shifted to get under the covers and drifted off into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in years.

He woke up to his phone vibrating on the night stand. He looked to his side, where the Little Bird had been when he fell asleep, but she was not there now. Then he looked at his phone. He had four missed calls from Drogo and it was almost 11 o'clock.

"Fuck!" he said to himself and flew out of bed. He went into the living room, where his bag was still where he'd left it on the floor. Sandor grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and dressed as quickly as he could manage. Deciding that he should call Drogo back, before searching for Sansa, he walked into the open kitchen with the phone to his ear and poured himself a cup of coffee. The phone rang a few times before his call was answered.

"Dude. I've been trying to call you all morning. Where the fuck were you?" Drogo answered.

"Sorry, bro. Shitty service in Dorne. You know how it is." he felt a pang of guilt for lying to his brother, but he swallowed it back, "What's up?"

"Bringing your bike to you, dickhead. Me and Dany stopped for some lunch. Be there when we're done."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." he hung up the phone and went in search of the Little Bird.

He walked around the house and didn't see her. He knew, judging by the coffee, that she was still there, but that didn't stop the surge of panic that ran through him. He walked at a fast pace into the house. 

"Little Bird." he called out in his normal voice, but there was no answer.

"Sansa!" he shouted. A few seconds later he heard shuffling and one of the doors next to the kitchen flew open. The Little Bird emerged from the room wide eyed and frazzled.

"What happened?" she looked around the room quickly, "What's wrong?"

He visibly relaxed, "Nothing, just couldn't find you."

She placed her hand over her heart as a sign of relief, "Don't do that to me! I have anxiety!" she slapped his arm playfully.

Sandor held his hands up in mock surrender, "Don't hit me, I'm not sure if I can take a hit as good as Mel." he laughed.

A smirk played at her lips,"You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?"

"Never, darlin'." he winked at her, "Where were you?"

"Library."

"This place has a library?"

"Yeah." she smirked, "Interesting collection."

He raised a brow, "Interesting, how?"

"I'm pretty sure Oberyn and Ellaria have the Kamasutra in every language."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." he laughed, "They're into some pretty wild shit."

Sansa scoffed,"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir, buddy. Ellaria shared more than I cared to know." she giggled.

He unintentionally raked his eyes over her body. She was dressed in a short sleeved, flowy white top & leggings with some sort of black and white pattern. Her hair was tied back and she wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, but she looked fucking flawless. His mind flashed back to the previous evening and a smug smile found it's way to his face. She must have known what he was thinking, because after a split second look of confusion, she mimicked his smile. 

"What?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." he feigned innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine." she shrugged with a smirk and went to move past him.

_I don't think so._

He grabbed her waist and backed her up to the door that she had emerged from, "You're fucking beautiful." he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. "That's what."

She gasped softly, and parted her lips like she was going to say something, but Sandor didn't give her the chance. He brought his lips down to hers as gently as he could manage and flicked his tongue against hers. Sansa tried to stifle a moan, but failed miserably, meeting him with an eagerness that stunned him.He took her bottom lip in between his teeth, before he broke the kiss.

"Drogo and Dany are gonna be here any minute." he shook his head, trying to regain control of his breathing,"That's what I came in here to tell you, but some fucking how you always manage to distract me, Little Bird."

She blushed and looked at the floor, with a shy smile."I don't try to distract you."

Sandor tilted her chin up, making her meet his eyes,"I know, but I kinda like it." he shrugged. "You should probably cover that up, if you don't want Dany and Drogo giving you shit." he pointed at her neck, "I doubt they'll believe that I put you in a choke hold."

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded, "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, but I'd just like for us to figure things out before we come out in the open with whatever this is. And I don't think we have time for this conversation right now."

He smirked at her as she turned towards her room,"You're the boss, Red."

"Doesn't feel that way." she called out without turning around.

Sandor shook his head and chuckled to himself as he fished his cigarettes and lighter out of his cut pocket. He pulled one out, placing it in between his teeth, before returning the pack to the pocket and stepping outside.

He lit his cigarette and took a long pull off of it, before exhaling the smoke into the air. He honestly didn't know what was happening between Sansa and himself. She was good at keeping her thoughts hidden. Usually, he could read people like a book. With her, he could tell when she was putting on a fake smile. Other than that, he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. As for himself, he was completely at a loss. Half of him was screaming at him to run like hell, the other half was screaming at that half telling it to shut the fuck up.

The thought of that kind of commitment was kind of terrifying. Then again, he wasn't even sure if Sansa wanted commitment, or if this was just fun to her while she was stuck with the Stags. He almost thought that he could live with that, but the thought that she'd be going home as soon as this fucking war was over made anxiety bubble in his stomach. He asked himself if once Sansa was gone back to her family, if he could stay away from her. In truth, he probably couldn't. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his motorcycle. He'd recognize the sound of his bike anywhere, but he realized that it sounded a lot harsher than usual. Drogo came into view riding down the driveway, with Dany following him in her car. They closed in on the house and Sandor pushed himself off of the wall to walk over to them. Drogo killed the engine, flipped the kickstand out and hopped off.

"Dude, what did you do to my baby?" Sandor asked greeting Drogo with a handshake and a slap on the back.

"She rode rough the whole way here." Drogo explained.

"She wasn't making that noise when I left Storm's End."

Drogo shrugged, "When's the last time you changed the oil?"

"I don't know, man. I spend most of my time working on other people's shit." Sandor said kneeling beside his pride and joy. "Daddy's sorry that he left you with this big stupid fuck, who doesn't know how to drive."

Drogo snorted, "Bullshit."

"You've been through four bikes, bro."

"Hey! That's not because I can't drive. That's because other people can't drive. But, Let's focus on your bike right now, yeah?" Drogo said walking to Dany's car as she got out. He got the keys from her and popped the trunk. While Drogo was rummaging through the trunk, Dany walked up to where he was standing.

"Hound." she greeted with a serious look on her face.

"Dragon." he retorted, causing her to break out into a huge grin and bring it in for a hug, which he returned. Over the past few years, Sandor had developed a soft spot for Dany. She had basically become his little sister. They constantly insulted and annoyed one another, but when it came down to it, he had her back and she had his. Hell, if by some chance her and Drogo ever split, Sandor had half-joked that he'd probably keep Dany around, over Drogo.

"Where's Sansa?"

He nodded his head in the direction of the house, as Sansa emerged from the door. She had thrown on a lightweight scarf with the same pattern as her leggings. Dany gave Sansa a hug. "Oh my God. I forgot how boring it was at the clubhouse before you got there."

Sandor scoffed,"We'll be back and forth between here and there, blondie. Don't get dramatic on us." Sandor said as Drogo approached with oil and the appropriate tools to change the oil in his bike.

"I am not dramatic." Dany said rolling her eyes, before eyeing her surroundings."This place looks awesome."

Sansa smiled,"Come on. I'll show you the house." She drug Dany off by her arm into the house.

Both of the men shook their heads in amusement and began to change the oil on Sandor's bike. A short time later, Dany and Sansa re-emerged from the house carrying a bottle of win and two glasses, informing them that they were going to sit on the deck.

"You may have to fight Dany for her, bro." Drogo joked.

Sandor smirked,"She'd kick my ass and we both know it."

Drogo nodded as they continued their task.

Once he was finished changing the oil in his bike there was plenty of oil leftover. So, he went ahead and did the same to Roberts car as a thank you for lending him the car. He was finished quickly and sent Drogo to dump the old oil.

He looked down at the front of his shirt, that had gone from white to shades of black and brown, as were his hands. He ripped his shirt off to wipe his face with the clean back side of his shirt, and turned on the water hose. Drogo had disposed of the used oil and was digging shop towels out of Danys trunk for them to clean up with and a bottle of mechanics soap that he held up to pour some on to Sandor's hand.

"Thanks, bro." he said turning his back to Drogo and kneeling to wash the grime off, and he black oil easily slid off of his hands. He heard a snort come from behind him and turned around to a very amused looking Drogo, shaking his head, trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Sandor asked.

"You get into it with a tiger, bro?" Drogo asked smugly with a raised brow, "Or a wolf, maybe?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, when realization hit him. He had scratch marks on his back. "Oh, fuck me." he muttered in annoyance.

"Looks like Sansa already took care of that." Drogo could not contain his laughter, "Oh man. This is fucking priceless!"

"Dude, they're on the other side of the house! Keep your fucking voice down!" Sandor whisper shouted.

Drogo, still laughing, held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. But, I don't think I've ever seen you do something that Robert told you not to do. Welcome to the dark side, young Skywalker."

He scoffed, "It's not like I planned it out."

"Oh, sure" Drogo said unconvinced.

"I didn't!" Sandor hissed, "She started it. I told her what Robert said, but one thing led to another, and-." he shrugged.

"..And you proceeded to take her to pound town on the fuck truck." Drogo deadpanned, before erupting into another fit of laughter. "I knew you were in an unusually good mood today. 'Shitty service in Dorne', my ass. You were in a pussy coma."

"God dammit, Drogo." He let out a defeated sigh, "I tried not to. But you've fuckin' seen her, how was I gonna resist _that_. The fuck was I supposed to do?"

"I know what you  _weren't_ supposed to do." Drogo said with his laugh finally subsiding.

"Technically, Robert never said 'Don't fuck Sansa.' I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, but he might as well have." Drogo clicked his tongue, "He ain't gonna be happy about it."

"I didn't treat her like a fucking stag-eater, Jesus Christ." Sandor scoffed, "Plus. She's twenty fucking four. She can make her own decisions. How can he possibly get _that_ pissed off when he has a different barely legal pussy every week?"

"Guess you have a point. Robert will probably get over it. What about Robb Stark?"

Sandor scoffed,"What about him?"

"You don't think he'll have a problem with that?"

"Do I look like I'm scared of Robb Stark?" he growled

"No." Drogo held his hands up."I was just thinking ahead. You know? That thing that you never do."

"It's none of his fucking business!" he snapped, beginning to feel the frustration, he splashed some water from the hose onto his face,"Look, if Stark becomes a problem, I'll handle it when the time comes. He's not going to kill me. They already have enough people against them, they can't afford to add the Stags to the list. There's no way in hell that the kid could whoop my ass. I'm not too concerned, and you shouldn't be either."

Drogo just nodded. Sandor lit a cigarette, offering one to Drogo, which he accepted.

After a few minutes of silence Drogo spoke again,"So, this thing with you and Red. Is it serious?"

"I don't know, bro. I think it could be. Maybe. We haven't exactly discussed it." He shrugged and looked at the sky.

"You may wanna get on that." he laughed,"Does anyone else know?"

Sandor was tempted to lie again, but he'd been doing enough of that lately,"Loras, sorta knows."

Drogo's mouth fell open, "How the fuck did Loras know before me?!"

"Little Bird kissed me in the hallway at the clubhouse." he shrugged, "Loras caught us."

"How has he not told everyone?" Drogo asked more to himself than to Sandor.

"Because he don't wanna tote that ass whoopin'." he answered anyway.

"Just keep your fucking mouth shut for now, yeah?"

"Hey, I don't know shit. Mama ain't raise no snitch." Drogo said with his smug smile returning, "However, beer will mostly secure my silence."

Sandor rolled his eyes and walked in the house, turning into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to discover that there was indeed beer. He grabbed two before throwing on a fresh shirt, cracked both of the lids and headed back outside. He handed Drogo a beer before draining half of his own. They sat around, Sandor enduring more shit about his lack of control. Eventually, he managed to steer the conversation to business of the club. A short time later, Sansa and Dany joined them in the front of the house, carrying with them a half empty bottle of wine and their glasses.

"Drogo, I think I need a lake house." Dany said with a smile.

"Anything for you, dear." Drogo deadpanned.

Dany pursed her lips, "I'm serious! We should start saving for one."

"Well, here." Drogo fished around in his wallet an pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "I owe this to you anyway. Add it to the fund."

Dany too the money but looked at the bill quizzically, "What's this for?"

Drogo broke out into a shit-eating grin and shrugged, "I lost a bet."

"Lost a-?" The look of confusion turned into a joyous shock as she looked excitedly back and forth between himself and Sansa. "No fucking WAY!! I knew it!"

"Dude! What the FUCK?!" Sandor shouted at Drogo as Sansa's features turned into mortified fury.

"You told him?!" Sansa hissed through her teeth, while her face became flushed.

Sandor felt a rise of panic, like he was being interrogated by the police, "No, I didn't tell him!"

"He didn't tell me." Drogo roughly grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him around and lifted the back of his t-shirt. "Your handy work on his back clued me in, though."

"You little minx." Dany nudged Sansa lightly in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh. My. God." Sansa muttered and buried her face in her hands.

Sandor broke through Drogo's grip and shoved him, "You said you'd keep your god damn mouth shut!"

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone. And I won't." Drogo held his hands up, "But my wife is not  _anyone_. I tell her everything, she tells me everything. You know this."

"Fine! I get that. But could you not have waited till you were on the way home?" Sandor let out an exasperated sigh and chanced a look at the Little Bird, who had Drogo locked in a death stare.

Drogo smirked, "I could have, but this is much more entertaining."

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Sansa said in an eerily calm voice.

"Come on, Red." Drogo smiled at her, "If I don't mess with someone, it means that I hate them. Plus, you're so easily embarrassed, I can't help it."

"Oh, okay." Sansa smirked sardonically, "So, now I have to get you back by embarrassing you, right?"

Drogo laughed, "I can't be embarrassed, Red. Hate to break your spirit."

"Oh, I'll get you back." Sansa said assuredly causing Dany to erupt into laughter.

Drogo shrugged and turned to Sandor, "I like her."

"Asshole." Sandor muttered, but in truth he was thankful that Sansa didn't make a big of deal out of the situation as he had expected. After a short time, the awkwardness faded, and the four of them continued the day as it had been before Drogo opened his fucking trap. After the sun started going down, Drogo and Dany left. He made sure all of the outside security lights and camera's were set, before retiring inside, where Sansa had already gone.

He got into the house and found, once again, the Little Bird was nowhere in sight. He heard the water running from the bathroom attached to the room that Sansa had picked and relief that he didn't have to search the house for her set in and he plopped on the couch stretching his legs out, after kicking his shoes off. His eyes fluttered shut and he drifted to sleep. 

He woke to a hand on his chest. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed the wrist of the person touching him with a crushing force. His eyes settled on the horrified face of Sansa and he quickly released her. "Sorry. Reflexes." he explained in his groggy state. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head but rubbed her wrist anyway. "I realized you didn't eat anything all day. I figured you were hungry." she shyly gestured to the bowl of stir fry sitting on the table in front of him. The tips of her hair were still wet and she'd changed into a button down sleep shirt that was so long, he couldn't be sure if she was wearing shorts underneath it.

He nodded, a bit taken back, "Thank you." he croaked and began to dig in.

She offered him a small smile and went back into the kitchen to clean up. Sandor noticed chunks of chicken among the rice and vegetables.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." He shifted his body to lean his back on the armrest of the couch, to where he could see her.

"I am."

"But you know how to cook meat?"

Sansa looked up from washing dishes and smirked,"I don't imagine you'd ever own a Prius, but I'm sure you know how to fix one. Cooking is my thing."

"I thought reading was your thing?" he said with a lifted eyebrow.

She went back to her task and shrugged, "I'm good at a lot of things."

Sandor let out a snort, nearly choking on the food in his mouth.

Her mouth fell open, "You are impossible!" 

"I said nothing." he defended, she only rolled her eyes in response.

He finished his stir fry and took his bowl to the kitchen, Sansa made to grab the dish from him, but he pulled it away, "I can wash it, Little Bird."

She snatched it out of his hand anyway with a half smile on her lips, "I've got it." she added it to the dishes that were left. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "That was good."

"Thanks," he could hear the smile in her voice. He pulled away to get a chair from the breakfast bar and pulled it up next to her. He watched in comfortable silence as she finished the dishes and cut the water off.

"So," she said as she dried her hands on a towel. "I've been thinking."

His eyes widened and a wave of panic washed over him, followed by nervousness. "Yeah?" he managed. He started to brace himself for rejection when she began undoing the buttons of her shirt. Somehow his eyes widened even further, and he felt nothing but confusion and his heart racing. She reached the final button on her shirt and pulled it apart revealing a light pink and black bra and a black pair of boy-shorts. He swallowed thickly, but could not say a thing. 

"I want to give it a shot." she said climbing into his lap to straddle him. "Me and you." she looked at him with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness.

He managed to gather what was left of his wits, "Well, you certainly make it hard to say no."

"Then don't say no."

He felt a genuine smile come across his face, "I'm an outlaw, not an idiot."

She smiled back at him, "I'm not so sure about tha-" he cut her off by crashing his lips on to her own. He wasn't holding back this time. The woman who he wanted, for whatever fucked up reason, wanted him as well, and that snapped something inside of him. She struggled for a second to catch up to his pace, but matched his own fervor quick enough. He wrapped a hand in her hair, and gently pulled to tilt her head back. He kissed her collarbone and made his way up to her neck and licked her pulse point, sending a very prominent shiver through Sansa.

A rapid knock on the window of the kitchen door made them both jump and Sandor cursed against her neck, assuming Drogo had left something, "Every. Fuckin'. Time"

Sansa looked behind him in horror, "Oh no!" Sandor froze as she continued to stare at whomever was on the other side of the door.

"Little Bird, who is it?"

"Jon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL these two just can't catch a break!! Next chapter is going to be up faster. I wanted to write a feel good chapter, but we're back to the dangerous shit next chapter!! But obviously hilarity ensues as well. Rest assured, Sansa WILL embarrass Drogo. :)


	15. Hell Followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my gosh. I am so, SO sorry it's been so long since I've updated. As if a hectic schedule, or not being able to get writing time wasn't already bad enough at postponing my writing. My computer also crapped out on me. Either way, the writing gods have not been kind to me, as of late. BUT I broke down and bought a new laptop. So, I'm officially back, although I could have totes used a beta this chapter!! Love you, guys!! XoXo!!

**Sansa**

She straddled Sandor, certainly looking like a deer caught in headlights, while staring at her brother. Jon slowly realized what he was witnessing and formed an angry, intimidating look on his face. She did the only thing that she could think of and removed herself from on top of Sandor and hastily buttoned her sleep shirt.

"Um, what's the alarm code?" she managed to ask shakily.

"8675309"

"Really?" she asked in amusement.

"I said the same thing." he shrugged, "Your brother's not going to do anything stupid, is he?"

"No. Not Jon." she said unsure of her words, "Probably not, anyway."

She put the alarm code in and warily opened the door, mumbling a meek greeting. Jon stepped inside with his eyes narrowed at her, but quickly set his sights on Sandor, who had swiveled around in his chair to face them. An annoyed look plastered on his face with a hint of smug amusement. 

Jon finally spoke in a low, angry tone. "I thought you said we could trust you." he said to Sandor.

He rolled his eyes, "Actually. I told you that I didn't give a fuck if you trusted me or not."

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" he snapped.

Sandor motioned in her direction, "Does she look hurt to you?" he addressed her directly, "Are you hurt?"

"No." she answered in a small voice.

"Do you feel unsafe?"

"No." she said in the same voice, but couldn't stop the smile from breaking through.

Sandor looked back at Jon and smiled at him, which did not help his mood, "So, what's the problem?"

"What's the  _problem?!_ " Jon huffed, "The problem is I just walked up on you, with my little sister in your fucking lap! Not sure if you knew this or not, but you have a reputation, Clegane."

"And what, pray tell, is my _reputation_?" Sandor mocked.

"That you're a violent, borderline alcoholic asshole, with a short fuse and a penchant for biker whores." Jon snapped, she noticed Sandor's jaw harden. She felt a surge of anger run through her. She understood why Jon was upset, but he was quickly crossing the line between protective big brother, and into judgmental douche territory. "Pretty sure Robb's exact words were: 'The Hound swaps women out like Tiger Woods in '08."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not a fucking topic to be discussed during girl talk, at your fucking book club, or whatever the fuck you do in your spare time. Keep my goddamn name out of your mouths." Sandor bit out.

"You're not even going to try deny any of it?" Jon scoffed. "Not surprising."

"That's enough, Jon." she said sternly.

"It's fine, Red. Ya know what?" He said, not taking his eyes off of Jon. "Yeah, okay. I'm an asshole. I like to fight. I get pissed off pretty fuckin' easily. Whenever I don't have anything important to do, I like to drink because I'm a grown ass man, and if I wanna kill a 6 pack after I've busted my ass all day. Then that's what I'm gonna do. I've hit and quit more stag eaters than I can count, because that's what they were there for. I've never once tried to pretend I'm someone that I'm not."

"And you expect us to just let you hurt her?" He gestured to Sansa.

"I'd never hurt her." he growled fiercely with a conviction that made her heart swell. Jon snorted, unconvinced. "I never misinterpreted who I am. Don't try to make this out like I tricked her. There's a list of things you can call me, Snow. But 'liar' ain't on that list, so, lemme break it down for you. I've never had a reason to be faithful to anything except my club," he leaned in until he was eye level with Jon and smirked, "'Till now."

Pure disdain fell over Jon's face, but before he could react stupidly, Sansa decided to try to change the subject, "Where _is_  Robb?"

Jon cut his eyes at Sansa, "He had some business to take care of, it's just me and Arya. She's outside smoking."

"Oh, Arya's here?" Sansa said happily. Jon was having none of it.

"Cut the crap, Sansa. What the fuck is going on with you?" Jon spat. "Robb is going to be livid when I tell him." Sandor let out wry laughter, causing Jon to snap his attentions back on him.

"Laugh all you want, Clegane. He isn't someone to fuck with."

Sandor rolled his eyes, "What the fuck is he? Biker Batman?" he looked like he wanted to say more, but thankfully refrained. She sent Sandor a grateful look for leaving it at that.

"Sandor and I have decided to try dating." Sansa managed to say calmly, despite the awkwardness of this conversation, "And you should respect me enough to let me tell Robb for myself. We're not trying to hide anything."

"So, you're an old lady now?" Jon asked sarcastically, "Fantastic."

"We can't all be like Arya." Sansa smirked

"I resent that." Arya called playfully from the doorway. She walked into the kitchen and Sansa could almost see her walk into the wall of tension in the room. Her face fell to a look of confusion, "Fuck. What happened, now?"

"Our sister thinks dating Clegane is a good idea." Jon said with a sneer. 

"Took you long enough." She smirked at Sandor, who tried, and failed, to hold in his laughter.

"At least this one likes me." he said in a hushed tone, gesturing to Arya.

Jon stared at Arya in disbelief, "You knew about them, didn't you?!"

She shrugged, "I mean, I thought it would take them much longer to actually admit it, but they weren't exactly discreet about the eye-fucking."

Jon winced, "Thanks for that, Arya." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh relax, Jon. It's _Sansa!_ It's not like she  _actually_ fucked him." Arya laughed and held up her hands and looked to Sansa, "No offense." Sansa's face flamed, and Sandor coughed into his arm to stifle a laugh that tried to fight its way out. It took Arya all of 2 seconds to figure it out, "Oh. MY. GOD. You DID fuck him!"

"Arya! That's none of your business!" Sansa bit out through gritted teeth. She chanced a look at Jon, who had a look etched onto his face that said 'I wish I were anywhere else right now'. 

"No! I'm happy for you!" Arya said cheerfully, "If anyone needed to get laid, it was you."

Jon groaned. "Will you stop making this worse than it already is?" 

"Was it good?"

"Arya!" Jon and Sansa scolded in unison.

"NO!" Arya taunted, obviously enjoying making the two of them uncomfortable, "I want deets. When did this happen?"

"Way after you started sending texts to the Prospect." Sandor answered.

Her smile fell and eyes got wide. "You've read those?"

"No." Sandor answered, "But now I know that they're there."

"Oh, you're a cunt." Arya shot at him with narrowed eyes, causing Sandor to break into a victorious grin. Arya whipped around and stomped back out of the door she had just come through. Sansa couldn't help the grin that graced her lips at the thought of her little sister crushing on the prospect. She pondered on it for a moment, and realized that they'd actually make a pretty compatible, not to mention extremely adorable, couple.

"Sansa. Go outside with Arya for a minute." Jon spoke in a dangerously quiet voice. "I'd need to speak to your  _boyfriend._ Alone."

Her heart sped up, she didn't think leaving the two of them alone was a brilliant idea. Then again, if they did start fighting, it wasn't like she'd be able to pull them apart. She looked to Sandor, who gave her a small reassuring nod. "Don't kill each other. Please." She said with a defeated sigh.

Without waiting for an answer from either of them, Sansa walked out of the door, silently praying that they would refrain from ripping each other to shreds. It would likely lead to the ruin of Ellaria's beautiful house, and truthfully, she'd rather deal with an angry Jon and Robb a thousand times over, than to have Detective Sand mad at her. She walked through the carport and found Arya posted up against the side of the house, smoking.

"If you came out here to give me shit about Gendry, take it back inside, String Bean." Arya growled.

Sansa held up her hands in defense, "Not here to tease you. Jon wanted a moment alone with Sandor."

Arya rolled her eyes, "How romantic."

Sansa laughed softly, "But since you brought him up. I think you should give the Prospect a chance."

"Not gonna happen." Arya stomped her foot.

"Why not? He's asked you on a date, right?"

Arya paused, as she was about to flick her cigarette, "How did you know that?"

"He asked me how to go about asking you." she shrugged.

"And I said no." 

"But you wanted to say yes." she smirked.

Arya shrugged, "Nah. Doesn't matter anyway. I said no."

"I suppose it's a good thing I told him not to give up."

"You know. You meddle a lot." Arya said harshly, but Sansa could hear the smile in her voice.

"I only meddle when it comes to the happiness of people I love. And I have no regrets." Sansa beamed. She looked behind her, focusing her ears to see if she could hear any shouting coming from the house. Thankfully all she could hear is leaves rustling and crickets chirping from their surroundings.

"Do you love him?" Arya blurted out, with genuine curiosity.

She was struck with shock, not expecting that to be asked at all. Did she love Sandor? It was the first time she had asked herself. She wasn't sure she was capable of loving anyone other than her family, after what she'd gone through with the lions. Then again, she thought she'd never be able to trust again. But the Stags had proved her wrong. 

"I don't know. I don't know if I still believe in love." she laughed wryly.

"Ugh. Please shut up with the moody, brooding bullshit. You sound like Jon." Arya chastised, "Do you love the guy or not?"

Sansa smiled and shrugged, "I like him a lot. I've barely known him for over a week. That's a little fast."

Arya scoffed, "Tell me. What is the appropriate amount of time to fall in love with someone."

"I have no idea. But, after what I went through with Joffrey, I'm allowed to be a bit guarded."

"The Hound isn't anything like Joffrey."

She rolled her eyes,"I know that. I wish everyone would stop saying that to me."

"Then what's your issue?"

"My issue is that the last time I thought I loved someone, it got our parents murdered." Sansa admitted bitterly.

Arya looked at her feet, "I don't blame you for that. If Tywin wanted Dad dead he was going to die, sooner or later, no matter what anyone did."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to make sure that no more of my decisions get someone killed."

Arya contemplated for a minute before speaking again, "Tell ya what. I'll cut the Prospect some slack, if you cut yourself some. Deal?"

She smiled broadly at her sister before sticking her hand out for Arya to shake, "Deal."

Arya grasped her hand firmly and shook it once, in a fashion similar to when they would make deals as children, once the pinky promise had become too childish. The nostalgic act made both of them laugh loudly. Once their giggles had subsided, the door to the house opened and Jon and Sandor stepped through the frame. She saw a flick of a lighter as Sandor lit a cigarette, then they walked over to where she and Arya were standing.

There was a brief awkward silence, before Sansa decided to break it, "So, neither of you are bleeding. I assume that's a good sign."

"Yes, well. There was a reason I came here so late." Jon spoke slowly, "There's something you should know, Sansa."

"What?" she panicked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine, it's just-" Jon trailed off, obviously trying to find words to continue.

"The police have identified the girl in your grave, Little Bird." Sandor spoke up softly. "Her name was Yigrette Spear."

She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Her thoughts often drifted to the girl that everyone had thought was her. And what she went through, so Sansa could live. Now she had a name to go with the poor soul who died so Joffrey could keep her as a toy. Now she had a name of a third person, who she had inadvertently killed. She wasn't a faceless decoy anymore. It changed everything. 

"Someone should tell her family." Sansa whispered.

"The only family she had was her club." Jon said, "They're all in prison."

"I can see if Ellaria can let them know somehow. I'm sure they already thought she was dead, but it'll be good for them to have that closure." Sandor said gently.

She managed to smile at him, "Thank you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew she didn't have him fooled. She didn't care. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it from him, anyway. It was just her natural defense mechanism. On the outside, she looked calm and collected. She even managed to pay attention to what was being said, most of the time. Jon told her about Petyr Baelish being irate that Yigrette's body was exhumed. He talked about Jaime Lannister being thrown out the ATF Academy and his Witness Protection being revoked, due to Sansa's testimony. Sansa answered when she was spoken to, throwing in her input when it was appropriate. Inside her mind, however, a storm was brewing. One name, sending alternating waves of guilt and pure, unadulterated anger through her entire body.

_Yigrette Spear_

As the conversation turned to club business and motorcycles, Sansa tuned it out. She found herself wondering who the girl in the grave labeled "Sansa Stark" was. Not her name. Who she  _was._  What she was like. She wondered if anyone would mourn for Yigrette, once they knew she was gone. She was aware, in this life, missing usually either meant someone was dead or they turned rat. Which was basically the same thing. She knew that her brothers and sister had cried for her, when they thought she was the one in that hole. But had anyone cried for Yigrette? _Would_ anyone cry for Yigrette? She doubted it. Bikers hardly ever cried. The Wildling MC, especially, prided themselves on being hardened and ruthless.

She had gotten someone killed, who didn't even have anyone to miss them. No one to wish she was still around. They had dropped her unrecognizable body in the same car that her parents bodies were in, and that was that. Then realization hit her. Yigrette had to have been killed shortly before her parents were, but on the same day. They wouldn't have left her parents bodies to potentially be found, to kill someone who looked like Sansa and risk returning to the scene. It brought on another realization that The Mountain and Meryn Trant had been tailing her parents all day, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. So, if they didn't kill Yigrette, who did?

She was brought out of her thoughts, by Jon who said he and Arya had to get going. She threw her arms around him, and he placed a loving kiss on her forehead, "Love you, Kid."

She smiled, "Love you, too."

Arya jumped on her back dramatically, nearly knocking her over in the process, "I'll see you soon, String Bean."

"Okay. I love you. Be careful getting home."

"Love you." Arya said letting go of her neck and walking over to her bike. Sansa's eyes flew over to Jon who was speaking to Sandor in a hushed tone. Whatever he said, Sandor just nodded. Jon handed him what looked like a burner phone and she tried to read his lips as he responded but 'Tomorrow' was all she was able to make out. Her mouth almost dropped open in shock as Jon stuck his hand out for Sandor to shake. They gripped each others hand and both of them gave a single nod of respect. 

_What the hell did they talk about? They were ready to kill each other half an hour ago._ Sansa thought. But then again, she knew first hand how difficult it was to dislike Sandor.

When they were back inside the house, Sandor began to lock the house down for the night, reactivating the alarms. She couldn't keep her curiosity at bay, but instead of outright asking, she tried to bait him a little. "Sorry about that. Brothers. Y'know?" A horrified look crossed her face and she mentally slapped herself, as she realized who she was talking about. "Well maybe you don't know. But what I was trying to say, was-" He cut her off. 

"I know what you meant, Little Bird." he said with a sideways smirk, "No worries. He did his job. I'd have been more pissed if he _didn't_ get protective over you."

"So everything is good, then?" 

He shrugged, "Can't say I'm excited about the conversation I'm gonna have to have with brother number 2. But Snow and I came to an understanding. He's still not thrilled about us, but he'll get over it." 

She nodded, "And I guess the burner phone was club business that I shouldn't ask about?" she guessed.

"No. I mean, it's a burner, but it's got all of their numbers in it, in case you need or want to call them."

Sansa was taken aback by this, "Oh. Then what's happening tomorrow?" 

Sandor smiled one of his rare smiles that showed all of his teeth and raised a brow in confusion of how she knew what he and Jon had been talking about, "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. I promise." he grinned once more, and she realized that she wouldn't get it out of him. She dropped her hands in defeat. "I'm going to take a shower, Little Bird. You need anything before I do?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to find something to read." She nodded towards the door that lead to the library, with a smile that mocked his earlier freak out, when he didn't know where she was. He simply snorted and begin to climb the stairs. She mentally wondered why he didn't just use the downstairs bathroom but she decided to ask him later.

She wandered through the door that lead down a narrow hallway to the library. She entered the dark oak door, that was carved with snakes. It was beautiful work, and she made a mental note to ask Ellaria where she had it made. The room was huge. With four normal sized bookshelves pushed together tightly, against three of the walls. But her favorite was the one that was built into the wall on the fourth wall. It was a bookshelf that was meant for great literature to be on.

It was the largest wall in the room, it rose at the point of the roof of the cabin. It had a ladder that rolled, and reminded her of Beauty and The Beast, although this one wasn't nearly as big as that library. She snorted at the irony, and took her time looking through titles, trying to decide her next read. She sighed in utter defeat after she realized that her favorite wall ended up being full of Encyclopedias and non-fiction. 

_Life is not a fairy tale. Stupid girl._ She reminded her self bitterly. She climbed down the ladder, and moved on to the next wall. Eventually, she settled on books that she had already read. Not being able to resist a Harry Potter book, she grabbed the Half Blood Prince, then followed up with Othello and Jane Eyre. Sansa turned to leave the room, when one of the unexplored walls caught her eye. Tucked into a corner, she noticed a computer, sitting on a small desk.

She tilted her head curiously. She hadn't had a cell phone or computer at the Lions Den. She guessed that she had been so use to not having technology, she didn't even consider looking for it, anymore. She sat down and pressed the power button, it instantly fired up. She quickly brought up the internet and went to google, before she could talk herself out of it, and typed Yigrette Spear in the search bar. She didn't allow herself to question how she may feel afterwards. No one had ask Yigrette how she felt. It took her a few tries to get the spelling right, but she knew she had the right person, when a red-head girl popped up in a mugshot, under the Hardhome Sheriff Department webpage.

She was pretty and red headed, but Sansa couldn't see the resemblance between this girl and herself. Yigrette was fierce. She was like a mountain lion, while Sansa was more like the deer that the mountain lion had for breakfast. Her hair was a few shades darker, her eyes a different color and she was shorter. In the mugshot Yigrette wore a fearless smirk, like it was one big joke to be in jail. Sansa would've been wide eyed and crying, if she had been in that position. She read the first of many charges, "Illegal possession of a firearm" then backed out of the page. She didn't want to know about Yigrette the criminal. She wanted to know about Yigrette the person.

She scrolled down some more and came across a Facebook page. She clicked the link and it came up to Yigrette's profile, thankfully, without making her log in. Her bio only read "Everyone wants to eat, but few are willing to hunt". She scrolled some more, but most of Yigrettes old posts were of Motorcycles and guns. Very few pictures of herself. She finally came across a picture of Yigrette wearing a leather cut over a white t-shirt, and loose fitting jeans, sitting on her bike. She was wearing a cocky smirk and the pistol on her waist was displayed proudly. A little more scrolling and she came across a group picture that Yigrette was tagged in.

She was surrounded by terrifying looking men, all sporting the same cut as her. They were all holding up whiskey bottles and pistols. Some of them had peace signs thrown up in a gang like fashion, with snarls on most of their faces. A few of the men stuck out to her. There was a bald man with precisely cut scars on his face, a large red haired man who was the only one smiling in the picture and an even larger dark haired man, who was older than the rest of them, and had it not been for the two guns in his hands and the cigar sticking out of his mouth, he'd have passed for friendly looking.

Regardless of the roughness that the picture gave off, she noticed that they all looked happy. Like a family, almost. A family of misfits. She felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards in a sad smile. Then again, that's what most MC's were.

She stared at the picture, she had no idea how long she had been sitting there. She was only snapped out of her trance by drops of water hitting her hands that were resting on the keyboard. She turned around, expecting Sandor to be standing there, but he wasn't. Curiously, she looked up to see if there was a leak in the ceiling, but there wasn't. Another drop hit her hand, before she realized that she was crying. Her breathing was normal, she wasn't hysterically snot nosed, but tears were falling from her eyes all the same, and she couldn't get them to stop.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked herself aloud, surprised that her voice showed no evidence of crying either.

Without clicking out of the picture, she turned away from the screen, to see if that would get the unwanted flow of tears to stop. For a terrifying moment she tried to regain control of her body and emotions, but to no avail, the tears kept coming. The sound of a door closing caused her to snap back to reality. Sandor entered the library, he had changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. His wet hair hung down his back, dripping onto a towel that he had draped over his shoulders.

His eyes roamed over the room. An impressed whistle emitted from his lips as he scanned the room. When his eyes finally landed on Sansa, the wonder on his face dropped into a look of concerned confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was crying." She said, with still no evidence in her voice that she even had tears coming down her face. Sandors eyes flicked to the screen behind her head and his shoulders sagged. His face changed from concerned to sympathy. 

He crossed the room, walking to the computer and shutting it off, before kneeling down in front of her, "Don't do this to yourself." he said almost pleadingly, using his knuckles to gently wipe tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to. I just needed to see her."

"I get that, but you should have taken a little bit of time before looking for her."

"I had to know. They mutilated her, because of me! I killed her, Sandor."

"No you didn't, Little Bird. You had nothing to do with what happened to her." he tried to convince her.

"You know that's a lie. You never lie. Remember?" she said calmly. Sansa had already added Yigrette to the list of people she'd killed. "You told me once that you were a killer."

He nodded.

"So am I."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand, "No you're not."

"The only difference is that you were trying to kill the people that you've killed, and they probably deserved to die. But I wasn't trying to kill anyone." She hung her head, "And they didn't deserve it. You don't understand what it's like to have people get hurt because of a decision you've made."

"Yeah, I do." he said hoarsely, "My mom. My dad. My sister. You. More people than I probably even know about."

"Me? Sandor, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't kill Gregor. And countless people paid for it." he said bluntly. "I've known Gregor needed to die since I was 6 years old, when he pressed a hot knife to my face." He gestured to his scar, "Ten years later, the motherfucker burned our house down while my parents and sister were sleeping. Jesus Christ! He beat the shit out of you for four years. I've had chances to kill him, that I didn't take. But, rest assured, I won't make that mistake again."

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she began to go lightheaded, "No. You don't get to blame yourself for what happened to me."

"Then, you don't get to blame yourself for your parents. Or for Yigrette."

As much as she disagreed with him, she nodded. For his sake, she would try to suppress her guilt. "It would make me feel better if we could have a funeral for Yigrette." he looked like he wanted to protest, but she didn't give him the chance, "She deserves a grave with her own name on it. I have plenty of money left. Please, let me do this."

He gave her a small smile, "You don't need my permission, Red. I think it's a good idea. I know a guy who runs a mortuary. I'll see if he can set something up."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "Thank you." she felt him nod against her head. Wiping her eyes, she noticed that her tears had finally stopped. She stayed there for a moment, not realizing how much she needed a hug until she finally got one.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearing 2 A.M. On cue, once she noticed how late it was, her eyelids felt like they were made of lead. As if reading her mind, Sandor let out a large yawn, before standing and holding his hand out for her to take. "Come on. We need to get some sleep. Got shit to do tomorrow."

She wanted to pry the information of what they were doing tomorrow from him, but decided that she was too exhausted to work her magic. Sansa nodded her head and slipped her hand into his, allowing him to lead the way to their room. She laid her head on his shoulder once they were in the bed, but he tipped her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her lips, mumbling a 'night' to her. She smiled as she returned her head to his shoulder and drifted off to sleep quicker than she had in a long time.

When she woke, Sandor was not in the bed, and she couldn't hear any water running, indicating that he was not in the bathroom. She climbed from the warmth of the bed, and padded quietly to the kitchen. Fixing herself a glass of water, she sat at the breakfast nook before noticing that coffee was made. Searching through the cabinets, she found a mug and poured herself a cup, adding creamer and sugar.

A few moments later, Sandor emerged from outside. "I was just coming to wake you up. Get dressed, we're going into town today."

"Will you tell me where we're going?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope." he popped the 'p' on the end of the word, "You wanna find out? Get dressed."

She rolled her eyes, unable to conceal the smirk that graced her face, and turned on her heels to get ready for the day. After quickly showering, she threw on the outfit that she had worn out of the mall when she and Dany went on their shopping spree, applied a small amount of make up, and pinned her hair back, so the helmet wouldn't mess it up too terribly. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she exited her room, and walked back into the kitchen.

Sandor took in the sight of her and put his hand over his chest in mock pain, "You're killin' me, Red."

"Should I go change?" she teased.

"Hell no. You look hot as fuck." he smirked and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, "Let's ride."

When they came to a halt, she took in her surroundings, they were in the parking lot of an upscale strip mall. After securing his bike, Sandor took her by the hand and led her to the end of the building, where a cell phone shop sat. He opened the door to the store, and waited on her to enter. 

"Why are we here?"

"I'm buying you a cell phone."

"Why?" she asked cautiously, as she entered the door. 

"Because, I want you to be able to talk to your family whenever you want. Without using a fucking burner phone. And your brother made me realize that they don't really have a way to get in touch with you." he shrugged, "So I'm gonna change that."

She smiled at him, "You don't have to do this. I can pay for it."

He snorted, "This is my gift to you. I'm kinda new at this, but I'm pretty sure making your girlfriend pay for her own gift is a shitty start to a relationship."

She laughed in agreement as they were approached by a salesman, "I'm gonna be over there, Little Bird." he pointed at 3 chairs sitting next to each other, "Pick out whichever phone you want"

After thirty minutes, she and Harry, the salesman, had picked out a monthly plan and her new phone. She went with a Samsung Galaxy, since it had more memory than the iPhone that she was debating on. 

Once she had everything picked out, she motioned to Sandor that she had chosen. While they were waiting on Harry to ring them up, she nudged him with her elbow, "You're right. I did like this surprise."

He huffed a laugh, "Knew you would."

"Thank you." she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He winked at her, "Welcome."

Harry came back with a box containing her new phone and set it up for her. He wrote her number down for her, so she wouldn't forget it, and Sandor paid for the phone and the first two months bills, with cash, of course.

Exiting the store. She was swiping through her new phone like a child, who couldn't keep their hands off of a new toy. She clicked the camera, switched it to video mode and pressed record.

"Smile." She pointed it towards Sandor. 

He held a hand up to block his face, "Don't make me regret buying you that thing." he teased. "You wanna grab some lunch, Little Bird?"

"I'd recommend the Sunspear Cafe." a sly voice answered from behind them, causing them both to whip around. "Absolutely delicious. I just had lunch there myself."

She'd only seen this face a few times in her life. But she knew exactly who he was. The man in Tywin Lannister's back pocket. Detective Petyr Baelish.

"Miss Stark. I don't believe you remember me. I'm-"

"Detective Baelish. Of course, I remember meeting you with my mom and dad a few times." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

He smiled the same wormy smile that her dad said he'd had his whole life. It didn't quite meet his eyes. "Petyr, please. I'm not on the clock." he chuckled under his breath, turning to Sandor, "I don't believe we've met."

Sandor snorted, "You know who I am, Baelish."

"Yes, Mr. Clegane, I know who you are, but we've never officially met." he said in a clipped tone, before returning his eyes back to Sansa, "I can't begin to express how relieved I am that you're alive. Though, I am still deeply wounded by the death of Cat and your father."

She bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for your condolences, Detective Baelish."

"Petyr." he corrected once more, "You're a hard person to find. Many of us at the station have been wanting to speak with you further about your abduction."

Sandor muttered something under his breath, causing Baelish to narrow his eyes, "What was that, Clegane?" he said rather harshly before, smiling jokingly, "I'm getting old. My hearing isn't what it used to be."

"I said, 'As if you don't already know'."

"I'm afraid, I don't. I understand that you've already spoken to Detectives Tarth and Tyrell, but as I am not on the case, and the case is still ongoing, I have no access to the evidence."

"If you're not on the case, then why the fuck are you here?" Sandor snapped.

"I still have the authority to gather more evidence, even if I can not review it." he said angrily, yet professionally. Returning his sights to Sansa, he forced his face to soften."Alas, I just spotted you while I was out, and wanted to check on you." 

Sansa laid her hand on Sandor's arm. "Sandor, calm down. He didn't follow us here to ask questions. He spotted us while he was out and about. There's no reason to be angry."

He smiled a smug, satisfied smile, at the fact that Sansa appeared to be buying his bullshit. "You should listen to her."

"No reason to be angry?" Sandor looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. "He tried to stop them from excavating your grave. If he had his way, everyone would still think you were dead. You'd be a sitting duck."

"I have known Sansa since she was a child. When I heard they wanted to desecrate her grave, I was angry. I admit, that was a huge mistake on my part. But it seems all is well."

"Not exactly. I'm pretty sure there are people who still want me dead. But once I can prove what happened to me, to my parents, and to the girl who was in my grave, All, will indeed, be well." She said with more snark than she meant to.

Baelish smirked, "I know you want to find everyone involved with the deaths of your parents, but you shouldn't go doing things that may put you in danger. You say these people are still a threat to you, then you shouldn't put yourself at any more of a risk. And that includes spending time with people who might put you in harms way." he said, taking an obvious jab at Sandor. "Poking your nose where it doesn't belong, could end badly. The world is full of dangerous people." He said a bit lower with narrowed eyes and a menacing smirk, the threat evident in his voice.

"Oh, I know." She lifted her head higher, refusing to break eye contact. She narrowed her eyes slightly and mimicked his tone. " And you know what's funny? The most dangerous people of all, are the ones who don't appear to be dangerous. A wolf in sheep's clothing." With that statement, she had both let him know that she was on to him, and let him know that she wasn't as weak as he thought she was.

"My, aren't you a clever girl?" the  _"too clever"_ went unsaid, but it was written plainly on his face, with the same uncomfortable smile plastered on. "Then again, you've always been clever."

"Not always. But I'm definitely getting there." She struggled to not throw daggers with her eyes and to keep her smile on her face, but somehow, she managed. They stared each other down for a pause. Seeing who would break the mask first.

"I'm afraid my shift begins soon. I must take my leave now." Baelish smiled, but he couldn't keep the snarl from peeking through his facade. "If you ever need my help or you're ever in any trouble, Sansa, you give me a call." He handed his card to her, which she reluctantly took. He looked at Sandor like he had leprosy, "If you ever feel that you are not safe, just give me a ring. I'll come and get you."

She didn't trust herself to speak. So she just nodded and smiled, her smile fell as soon as his back was turned. She had no idea where he was going. But she had an idea. He was going to report to Tywin on their conversation.

"That stupid motherfucker!" Sandor cursed, "We gotta take a rain check on lunch, Red. I've got to call Ellaria and let her know that just happened."

She nodded at him, and realized that she was gripping her phone tightly. Looking down, a rush of relief flew through her. She had recorded the whole conversation with Baelish. It could prove useful. They briskly walked to where Sandor had parked the bike. She sat behind him, after strapping the helmet on and laid her head on his back. Staring blankly off into the passing scenery, she tried to gauge her mood.

She knew she should have been fearful and shaken by Petyr Baelish and his thinly veiled threats, but she wasn't. She was certain that he had something to do with her parents and Yigrette. She was going to find out just how involved he was with what happened.

No. Fear was not something she felt at the moment. Anger. Disgust. Loathing. Rage. 

Now, _those_ were accurate descriptions of how she felt.

For the first time in her life, Sansa Stark was out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not a lot of action this chapter but the pieces are moving. This was a bit of a filler chapter, since it's been so long since I've updated, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did, now that I have my new computer. And our favorite Imp is making his grand appearance next chapter!! XoXo
> 
> *I did not come up with the last name Spear for Yigrette. I read another fanfic where the writer made that her last name and I really liked it! However, it was many, many months ago when I read this particular story and I don't remember the name or the author of the fic. So, if by chance the author of said fic reads this, and would like recognition, for me using their awesome idea, please comment and let me know! I'll be happy to give you proper credit*


End file.
